


【人鱼寮/双子Az】返璞归真

by Org_Jun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Org_Jun/pseuds/Org_Jun
Summary: ※共三章。cp：JDAZ，FLAZ。※角色第一人称注意※含R18内容描写，没有预警，感觉到雷请马上关闭。Summary：走近科学：人形章鱼缘何罹患罕见病？
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. 第一章

察觉到Azul的反常是在我从山上回来的第二天的时候。

至于为什么要在难得的休假里长途跋涉去爬山，我倒没觉得是什么罕见的事。作为NRC爱山协会会长，我只是想和篮球部棋牌部之辈没什么新鲜劲儿的固定社团一样，积极开展内部活动——即使是只有我一个人参加。  
之前也曾说过，我们三人的返乡路从学院延伸至珊瑚之海，冬季的远洋到处漂浮着妨碍人鱼游动的巨大冰块，Floyd小时候爱在冰块和岩石后面同我捉迷藏。在我俩因互相追逐而不知撞了多少次冰之后，Azul打着保护海鳝智力健康的名号，强行要求我们在每年大海结冰的这段时间里，陪他一起在家学习。 今年的假期同去年一样，我们暂缓了回去的计划。  
我对冬季常有厌恶感，直到我第一次以人的姿态迎接了陆地上的冬季。Azul从入学起就安分不住地想要建立自己的商业帝国，企图借此拿下寮长的位置。他拜托我和Floyd去各个寮探听情况。NRC的学院内和教室有温度控制系统，导致我一度以为陆地和海洋的区别不过就是把清凉的海水换成温度稍高的空气。  
一年级时的冬天，相较今年来得要稍早一些。当我路过那片破败的荒地——如今监督生住的那地方时，我第一次见到自然世界中会随着风飘落飞舞的雪花。下意识地伸手去接，雪花不出意料的化在了手心。为了观察绚烂美丽的六边形冰晶，我在雪里站了四个小时直到天黑，完全忘记了人类的身体不能忍受如此之久的低温。  
发烧三天痊愈，我将Azul关切的唠叨抛诸脑后，收拾行囊去了距离NRC不远的山上。雪花从天而来，如同精灵，我想去最近的地方看看它。那座荒无人烟而资源富饶的山是附近的最高点，我还带了魔法扫帚，虽说骑上它还没直接站着高，只是当时热血上头的我并没考虑到这一点。  
由于忘了看天气预报，当天并没有下雪。初次进山没能让我一览想象中的壮美雪景，却让我意外收获了一生挚爱。我把采到的伞状物带回寮中，翻看着人类的菜谱，借用厨房将其烹饪一番给挚友品尝。Azul对味道不置可否，Floyd开心得表情都抽搐了起来。他俩因为食物中毒被送进校医院后，我才从Kalim口中得知这种名为蘑菇的真菌分为有毒和无毒的不同种类。有毒的蘑菇鲜艳美丽，无毒的蘑菇则不甚起眼。这和海中的生存法则差不多，我一边照顾Azul和Floyd，一边翻看从图书馆借来的蘑菇图鉴。

我这次进山是为了寻找一种仅仅在冬天生长的罕见品种。照片上的蘑菇通体透明，仿佛纯净而无杂质的冰，我无论如何也想一睹真容。听说那蘑菇不仅是人间绝味，还是珍贵无比的魔药素材。就算自己不留着吃，卖给学校商店也能拿到相当不错的报酬。我本邀请Floyd一起前往，但他以当天有别的事为由拒绝了我。  
旅途短暂而一切顺利，那株冰菇躲藏在一座冰窟之中，和周围的冰浑然一体，而眼尖的我将其连冰一同揣入怀中。在回NRC的路上，我因过分的激动而脚步飘然，自然不曾料想到在未来的几天后，我和我的青梅竹马之间的关系会发生怎样的巨变。

+++

从山上回来转天是学校正式开学的前一天，学生们从世界各地回到NRC，镜间的魔法通路堵得仿佛被大西洋暖流裹挟的沙丁鱼群。咖啡店从假期的短缩营业转为正式营业期间有不少东西需要准备，这种活儿让我和Floyd来做绰绰有余，只是商业王者Azul喜欢亲力亲为，我俩便拿着笔记本和对账单，跟在他后面清点库存、填写商品发注单。做完新学期员工培训，贴上打工招聘广告之后，工作总算告一段落。从早上起来忙到现在，一看挂钟，已经是下午四点。Floyd的抱怨声从中午开始就没停过，如果他能吃一点儿我给他的香菇脆片也不至于饿成这个样子。  
从业员会议解散，Floyd撒欢似的往食堂冲，我在后面勉强控制着，免得他绊倒自己。我俩纠缠着走了一会儿才发现Azul没跟上来。“今天有点儿累了，你们去吃吧，我先回去休息。”他头也没回地向食堂的反方向走去。Azul为了保持健康而节食也不是一天两天了，但据我了解，他还没有在每月例行的炸鸡块日缺席过。  
在餐桌上，Floyd对Azul的缺席表现出了少见的不满情绪，他抱怨Azul变得太冷漠没有人情味，章鱼根本理解不了别人的心情，不吃饭太瘦了肉会不好吃什么的。我实在听不下去，就拿章鱼烧堵了他的嘴。  
回忆起来，今天的Azul确实心情欠佳。从早上碰头起，除了工作内容和必要的指示以外没一句多余的话不说，连最基本的招呼都没打。难道是因为我昨天没约他一起去山上采蘑菇在怄气？又或是刚才对账的时候出了点差错而自责？我以青梅竹马的本能揣测Azul不是那样的人。

NRC的开学典礼正好赶上OCTAVINELLE寮出学生代表致辞，看着在台上摇摇晃晃的寮长，我做好了他倒了我就上去帮他把稿念完的心理准备，好在并没发生那种事。环顾四周，其他人倒是没注意到寮长身体抱恙。  
回到寮内我才发现给Azul准备的早餐还原样放在餐桌上，连叉子的位置都没移动半分。Azul不会在房间储备零食或是吃夜宵，如此说来他岂不是从昨天开始就什么东西都没吃。我叫住理好书本准备去上课的Azul。他在我喊了好几声之后才勉强有了些反应，连转头的动作都像是放了慢动作一样。  
“什么？”他一脸困惑。  
我在心中劝他不要用问题来回答问题，说出口却变成了关心的话，真的很不像我。“你的脸色很难看。身体不舒服吗？”  
“变身的魔药快没了而已，我得去重新做一点。”  
Azul听清我的问话后，心不在焉地飞速回答道。然后像是怕被我拦住似的，提着书包抢先往屋外走去，留我一个人在后面定定地看着他的背影。

我猜得到Azul在担心什么，他无非是怕我拦着他出去上课，影响了他的全勤记录和赚钱大业。但他着实想多了。如果方才他的回答是刚开学太忙了吃不下饭之类的借口，我倒是可能会发发善心使上一些强硬的手段逼他休息一下。头脑过人的Azul为了隐瞒某些事实，而不得不以一些单纯又极其容易识破的谎言为说辞，只会让我的好奇心发作。  
Azul口中那种能让人鱼的鱼尾变成人类下肢的魔法药确实在三天前存货告急，正因如此，前天Azul特地长途跋涉回了一趟老家，取来了数量可观的备用药品和珊瑚之海独有的制药原料。学院内的人鱼学生（包括我和Floyd）都拿到了接下来一段时间足够使用的药品。以此为借口无异于在暗示别人，他现在状态很糟的事实。只是究竟是什么原因呢……我搜索了一下自己近来的记忆，摸不到头绪。

+++

章鱼比起海鳝来，游动速度明明要慢十万八千倍，然而每堂课下课后，我去2C班的堵人行动却全部以失败告终，这使我第一次体会到和青梅竹马不在一个班级的不便性。分属不同寮的同级生大抵上都在课堂上打过照面，但是其中和我相熟的着实不多。尤其是在初次游泳课，得意忘形的Floyd变回人鱼大闹一通之后，敢接近我们的人更是屈指可数。升上二年级，他们眼中说不清道不明的情绪才逐渐消失，现在分析起来那大概是面对自己不熟悉的事物的恐惧感，诚如魔法书所说，人类总是如此自大且傲慢。  
书归正传，在一天无谓的追逐之后，傍晚时分，Azul作为支配人现身咖啡厅。与往常不同的是，他只是露个面安抚了一下员工，便匆匆地离开了。按常理来说我这时候应当追上去问问他最近究竟怎么了，但如此这般的话，一来店里没了实际管理者可能出乱子，二来以我对那只章鱼的了解，强行撬开他的嘴难于登天。我简单权衡利弊后，交代Floyd接管店里五分钟。我的任务是在这极短的时间里，确保Azul的动向。身体明显不适的Azul走得并不快，他一脸反胃的样子躲进了不远处的卫生间。正在我看着表想着今天的跟踪就到此为止了的时候，他有些摇晃地走出卫生间，原地站了一会，辨清方向后向走廊的尽头走去。

那不是回卧室的方向。回到店里的我盯着吧台的方格桌布自言自语，仿佛桌布上画着NRC的地图。而Floyd一脸无趣地坐在旁边的沙发上玩高脚杯。走廊尽头的房间是炼金术室和图书室。Azul确实提过自己想要做魔法药水，但是有必要强撑着身子大晚上去做并不急需的药物吗。还是说他其实想要制作的并非由人鱼变为人的药水，而是其他在学院商店无法售卖的药品。我们咖啡店同学院商店虽有竞争的部分在，但出于种种原因我们也算是打过不少的交道。被学生们称为NRC万事屋的店长在店内每一个角落塞上今日推荐品，只要踏进商店一步，就最好不要贪图全身而退。这位有些古怪的店长在商品售卖上品味颇高，稀奇古怪的药品也只多不少，如果是那里也买不到的东西，大概就只能借助Kalim家族的财力或者Azul的智力来解决了。  
九点钟咖啡店关店，我和Floyd做完善后工作回了住处。有点儿担心Azul的状况，我主动前去探望。有些意外的是，他没待在自己的房间里，空空的衣架和没有书包的桌面也在宣告着这个房间的主人没回来过的事实。我边思考着眼下反常的情况，边环顾房间试图找到一些线索。  
Azul的房间，怎么说呢，就像是他本人割裂的精神世界的具现化，房间一侧是堆着一摞书的书桌与办公用品，另一侧则是塞着毛绒娃娃的章鱼罐床。因为他的床及房间对我们海鳝（特别是身高比较高的海鳝）来说过于闭塞，所以在需要商量事情时，他会来我房间里睡，只不过往往最后早上醒来时，原本两人绰绰有余的床上总会挤着不知道从哪儿冒出来的第三个人。  
话说回来，为了避免自己喜欢章鱼罐的幼稚一面被暴露在公众眼前，他时常给自己的房间落着锁。正因如此，刚才没用备用钥匙就打开门时，我是有十成把握Azul在房间里的。直到翻了书柜衣柜和章鱼罐，我才意识到他是真的还没回来。我走到书桌边，试图模仿小说里常有的从备忘录上拓印笔迹的侦探，靠自己的才智发掘一些有用的遗留物，但看到书桌上摊开的书时，我不由自主地愣住了。那既不是授课用的魔法药学或者炼金术的教材，也不是他平常研读的经营学商学等课外读物，桌上放着的是一本医疗保健书，而朝上的一页正是生命起源的部分，各个物种怀孕的症状一栏被Azul用不常用的铅笔圈出。  
不知怎着，头部像是沸腾了一般炙热的同时，流灌全身的血液却让我有点儿发冷。当时如果我没有被这本书和内容冲昏了头，而是注意一下旁边摞起来的书籍的内容，也许我后来会对这件事有不一样的认识，但观念上的冲击让我着实无法镇定下来。我尝试了深呼吸之类各种方法，发现完全起不到效果不说，还出现了背后的鱼鳍在顺着脊骨往外顶的幻觉。由于在这里变回人鱼可能会窒息而死，我匆匆离开跑回了自己的房间。  
后来，据Floyd说，他晚上在外面散步时遇到了正在中庭徘徊的Azul，俩人逛到快零点后结伴回了寮。我告诫他不要那么晚出去乱逛，同时却在心里松了口气。如果因为我的疏忽而导致Azul的人身安全出了什么差错，不论是作为青梅竹马还是作为副寮长都难辞其咎。至于昨天在他房间里看到的东西，我相信时间到来的时候Azul会主动和我们说，现在能做的只有静静等待。

+++

“所以你是问我，那章鱼最近有什么不对劲的地方？”Jamil挑着他的吊梢眼问。  
昨晚我确实是说过要等着Azul自己来告诉我事实，但是我必须承认自己的行动力要比思考力强很多。今天是每半月一次的副寮长例会，Azul的同班同学、这个假期颇受其照顾的Jamil和往常一样第二个来到了会场。他和我兄弟Floyd是一个社团，我们也还算是聊得来，作为Azul的同班同学，他也许会知道更多情报，我主动上前搭话。  
“啊这么说来，他好像昨天前天都请假去过医务室，说心脏疼什么的，魔法飞行课也见习来着。”Jamil用手轻轻敲着自己的太阳穴，做出回忆的样子。  
“不过不是说章鱼有三个心脏吗，可能心脏疼的概率本身就比别的物种高也说不定。”  
看着他似笑非笑的模样，我也扯出一个商业的微笑来回应。我想自己唯一能确定的是对Azul做了什么的肯定不是他。虽说在明明还不知道发生了什么的情况下就开始排除犯罪嫌疑人显得有点儿小题大做，不过以小心谨慎的准则处事终归没有坏处。  
经过对Jamil更深入的询问，我得知Azul最近不仅仅常去医务室，还在几乎所有的闲暇时间里泡在学校的图书室，好像他桌上的医学书也全都是从图书室借回来的。中学的时候，Azul为了控制体重而特地自学过基础医疗保健知识，甚至还拿到了珊瑚之海颁发的营养师执照。这次突然开始学习基础生理医学，只有一种合理的解释。虽然不愿意相信（不如说怎么看Azul都应该是雄性才对），但也许章鱼的人鱼对雄性雌性的分化和我们海鳝不一样，又或者是因某些违法的药剂导致体内的器官出现变化。我不知道Azul身上究竟发生了什么，只是一想到他可能遭受到的痛苦，就觉得内心被绞紧一样。近来生活平安顺利，这种感情已经很久没有体会过了，大概上一次如此痛苦还要追溯到小学即将升学时那么遥远的过去。  
书归正传，副寮长会议的内容还是老一套——辅助寮长，团结同学云云。比较特殊的环节是学院长让Jamil念了一份检讨书，显然是因为假期发生的那件大事。Azul在魔力溢出之后倒是没提过自己在寮长会议上念检讨了，等回去问问他，也许能成为逼供的材料……  
“Jade Leech君！”突然的点名把我的思绪拉了回来，学园长面朝向我，好像在期待着我的发言，不幸的是我根本没听到问题。正当为难的时候，Trey前辈从旁边塞过来一张纸条，纸条提示我对假期发生的事件从我们寮的角度进行总结分析，我立刻从容不迫般的开始了自己的演讲，这是我的拿手绝活。

会议结束，我向Trey前辈道了谢，他一如既往地笑着打趣我：“你竟然会在开会的时候开小差，太阳打西边出来了？”  
“岂敢岂敢，人鱼也会有失蹄的时候。”这话一说出口，我也察觉到逻辑怪怪的，还没来得及订正，Trey前辈笑得弯下了腰。  
说是为了让我尽快找回状态，他邀请我去植物园，栽培了很久的温室草莓刚好进收获期，据说吃点儿甜的对恢复心情大有帮助。我本来是想散了会之后就去监视Azul，但Trey前辈盛情难却，再者我和三年级生的接触机会不多，说不定前辈在处理这种事情上更有经验，我便跟去了。在草莓园，我把Azul近来绝食的症状和Trey前辈简单说了说。为避免寮长名誉受损，我省略掉了自己有所怀疑的部分。  
“之前Riddle自己和自己赌气，也绝过食。”Trey一边查看草莓的成色一边回答，“我给他做了个草莓挞。借着红心女王法令实行让他吃了。”  
“然后呢？”我问。不得不承认我对HEARTSLABYUL寮寮长兼同班同学的事情毫无兴趣，虽然Riddle逞强的样子可爱得和Azul不相上下，但是动不动就给人套枷锁的行为实在让人不敢恭维。怕是只有能用独特魔法防身的Floyd敢大摇大摆跟在他后面，穷追不舍地喊他金鱼。  
“心结解开就好了。甜食能治愈人心嘛。”Trey前辈把刚刚摘下的鲜红色的草莓递给我，草莓表面嵌着种子的部分微微凹陷，果肉的部分却光滑得如同镜面。我领情接过送入口中，虽说不上入口即化，但绵软的口感和酸甜的汁水赋予了我极大的满足感。Trey前辈好像察觉到我的心情似的，这边称赞还没出口，他便一脸愉快地吹着口哨采摘起来了。  
莓过三巡，差不多也到下午自由研究的时间了，我向Trey前辈道谢告别，约定好下次邀请他来咖啡厅做客，然后快步奔向图书室。

+++

自由研究，顾名思义，是每周一次完全没有教师授课的下午，学生们可以用这段时间来回顾之前学的知识，或者阅读书籍开拓眼界，又或者是参加社团活动和社会活动增长见识。Azul在一年级的时候曾经为了锻炼身体而和Floyd一起参加过篮球部的练习，后来他勉强接受了自己在陆上运动方面天资不足的事实，自由研究内容便改为在图书室看书。他雷打不动地坐在同一个座位上，还由此传出了个叫图书室章鱼的校园怪谈。  
NRC的图书室之所以称为图书室而非图书馆，并非是房间及藏书量小。正相反的，由于NRC的藏书量过大，保存着全部纸质书籍的图书馆占地也非常庞大，从校舍过去需要经过镜舍，浪费时间和精力。为了改善这个问题，学校教学楼每一层都有一个专门设置的图书室，只有两间教室大小，不仅可以通过魔法查阅获取图书馆里的全部书籍，还可以充当自习室。Azul第一次看到NRC的图书室时，眼睛隔着镜片都在发光。这也很好理解——我们出身地的珊瑚之海图书馆藏书量不多，从海外购入书籍耗时不说，完全防水抗压的书籍本身就很难找。Azul在图书室流连了很久，出来之后直接去找学院长交涉，好像是想学习接入图书馆数据库的魔法，然后搞成在寮内甚至在宿舍也能任意取用图书的系统。交涉过程我不太清楚，交涉结果是因为不能把图书馆管理权限让渡给学生，所以不允许制造类似系统。Azul闷闷不乐了好几天，看了不知道多少本魔法安全书。最终在他要用黑魔法攻下图书馆之前，察觉到不稳的我和Floyd成功制止了他，可以说是不幸中的万幸。

前往图书室的路上碰巧遇到监督生，稍微耽误了些时间。本想问问他有没有什么头绪，也不知是不是我的错觉，我还没开口他面色便惨白到不行，虽说平时他见到我也总抖得像筛子一样，但我自认为没有做过什么很出格的事情，可能是我们的身高给他带来压力了吧。考虑到万一他被我吓出什么病来，我实在没心力管他，便只打了个招呼让他照顾好自己。  
Azul不出意料地坐在图书室的窗边。刚才还阳光明媚的窗外飘来了些厚云层，室内的亮度暗了不少。Azul摘下眼镜，专注于手上的大部头，一页一页地查阅着内容。我从前门绕到后门，想等他离开座位拿其他书的时候偷看一下书的内容。没想到的是，Azul刚站起身，便仰面倒了下去。我所想象中的昏厥的人，是如同罐子里的章鱼，软绵绵的一滩泥水。实际上失去知觉的Azul像是一节被砍断的木材，僵直地向后倒去，着实吓了我一大跳。尽管我已经连人带魔法一起尽全力冲了过去，还是没能完全控制住他的身体，只来得及在他和地面中间制造个缓冲层，没摔倒头就谢天谢地了。  
虽因为我抢救及时而没有酿成惨剧，但书本滑落在地的声音已使图书室的其他人注意到了这边的异状。我用自己仅存的些许登山急救知识给Azul做了简单的检查——无反应，有呼吸，有心跳，没有变回人鱼。我无法据此判断病因，乐观地估计他没有生命危险，在围观者越聚越多引来麻烦之前，把他扛去医务室是为上策。  
幸运的是，医务室距离图书室不远，而且Crewel老师当时恰好在场。作为我们的炼金术和魔法药学的授课教师，他管理校医务室只是兼职，我本没期待这时候能遇见他。Crewel老师一看我扛着的人，眉头微蹙，长叹了一口气，挥着鞭子指示我把他放在里侧的病床上。Azul擅长炼金术，是他的得意门生，又因为身体原因最近总往医务室跑，确是多受关照了。我虽然擅长魔法药学，但和老师的关系总是没Azul那么亲近，话题展开围绕着躺在病床上的这家伙，气氛倒也不算尴尬。我用话术反复尝试着从老师嘴里套出些情报，均以失败告终。原因之一是老师毕竟成熟老道，不会随随便便透露学生隐私，原因之二是我的猜测，他可能也不太清楚Azul现在是什么状况。  
话题找尽，我正考虑要不要先回去收拾好烂摊子，给他做点儿病号饭的时候，Azul悠悠转醒，然后捂住了自己的脸。作为变身后遗症的一种，他在经历昏睡之后醒来时，眼睛会短暂地呈现出章鱼瞳孔。虽然这会使拥有者视线更加清楚，但对章鱼瞳孔对光线明暗的敏感程度高，普通世界的亮度也会导致刺痛。我和Floyd偶尔也会出现类似情况，只不过海鳝视力天生就不好，整体上的症状也就比Azul轻得多。  
老师察觉到Azul醒来，告知他现在在医务室里，然后转身对照着健康手册逐条询问情况。 问题无非是现在有没有什么不舒服，最近生活规律不规律之类的。躺在床上的Azul总算适应了光线，有气无力地回答着老师的问题。问到既往病史的时候，老师语气有一些放缓，Azul捕捉到了不自然的停顿，睁开了眼睛，这才发现我也坐在床边。  
“F……Jade？你送我过来的吗？”他问。看起来他倒在地上的时候着实摔到了头，我站起身对老师表示自己不便在这里久留，让Azul先好好休息。之后若有需要的话，请再联系咖啡店或者寮内，我和Floyd来接他回去。

说不清楚自己为什么要匆匆逃离医务室，可能是我还没有足够的自信能毫无动摇地听他们接下来的谈话。老师听我要走，也对我的明事理表现出了一点宽心的样子。我决定在Azul回来之前做一些力所能及的事情，例如把之前珍藏的蘑菇做成奶油蘑菇汤给他喝，我不擅长甜食，这是我认为最接近甜品的蘑菇料理。  
还没走出多远，身后的走廊传来了喧嚣的打闹声。转过头的一瞬间，Floyd跑酷似的从我身边闪了过去，紧随其后的是一抹熟悉的红色。我的兄弟正一边逃脱着Riddle的追捕一边喘着粗气对我喊道：“Azul最近真的好奇怪哦”。我扶着额头，觉得这是个明眼人都能发现的问题。如果他仅仅为了这事便拽着忙得要死的红心寮寮长倾诉衷肠，那Riddle气成这个样子也情有可原。由于鞋跟和腿长的劣势没追上他的Riddle转过头来冲我抱怨。原本火红的头发配上气到涨红的面庞，他整个人就像一只要爆炸的苹果。  
“不知道你们人鱼是不是都没有道德可言，但既然来人类社会了就麻烦教教你兄弟人类的伦理。”Riddle气冲冲地撂下这句话，朝着Floyd逃跑的方向甩出独特魔法。不出意料地打空后，他攥着自己的魔法笔往红心寮的方向走去。

+++

傍晚，我刚好料理完蘑菇时，从大门那里传来钥匙的声音。我当时以为是Floyd逃跑途中迷了路回来晚了，便没加理睬。等了一会，并没听到想象中的暴风骤雨般的抱怨。有些奇怪探出头一看，才发现回来的是Azul。和今早相较起来，在医务室睡了一觉的他恢复了些精神，但是脸色却比之前还要差。看到我出来，他眯了眯眼睛，摘下帽子。  
“Jade，我想和你做个交易，一会儿来一下我房间。” Azul用了相当不容置疑的命令形句式。虽说人类社会资历尚浅的他为了和别人签订契约总会用尽手段，但只有在同我和Floyd身内做交易的时候他才会这么强硬且不讲道理。若是回忆没有说谎，在我们关系还没那么熟的儿时，他为了得到好处，至少还是有在认真说服我们的。不过正好我也要把蘑菇汤端给他，管他有没有食欲，我都必须要让他吃下一口。

蘑菇汤凉到最适合入口，我敲开了Azul的房门。他正坐在书桌前整理文件，上次来这里看到的书本大部分合好摞在一起，看数量可能有几本已经送了回去。Azul把刚写好的契约书对折，塞在自己的衣袋里。“这里有些窄，去你房间吧。”他说。  
不知道他为什么没有一开始就指定到我的房间里，可能是有什么不得不回他自己房间完成的事情，例如处理某些做了记号的书籍；又或者是他回了房间才想起来这些书，为了避免我察觉而临时改了面谈的地点。我端着有点儿凉过头的蘑菇汤，无言地跟着Azul，因为生病的缘故，他走得比平时还要慢，衬衫下的身段也显得更为消瘦。我想开口问问契约内容，但看他摇摇晃晃的样子还是作罢。  
一回到房间，我们各自找了位置坐好。他选择坐在床边，我则为了摆放蘑菇汤而坐在了书桌旁。  
这汤用了很稀罕的蘑菇，希望你过来吃一点。我试图用和平的方式解决问题。Azul挑了挑眉，确认我这边契约的回报是否就是这碗蘑菇汤。  
这小气的章鱼一直是这种人，固执老套，无论什么都要拿契约解决。我不讨厌，甚至也不觉得和青梅竹马签契约令人疏远，我只觉得这家伙有趣。于是反问他想拿这碗汤换什么。  
没想到他咬着嘴唇，既没有拿出契约书，也没有对蘑菇汤出言否定。他迟迟下不了决心而拖泥带水的样子实在太反常了。细究起来，他根本就是不做赔本买卖的葛朗台，蘑菇汤之流在他看来可有可无的东西肯定会被直接否定才对，再说了我刚刚也不过是接着话头逗他玩而已。在表达完自己并非认真的意思后，我把蘑菇汤端给Azul。  
他首先是出言夸赞，然后是委婉拒绝，非常有他的处世风格。在我不动声色的威胁后，他总算是喝了两口，结果汤在胃里还没待上一分钟就被混着蓝黑色的墨汁吐了出来。

“你再不吃东西的话会死的。”我坐到床边帮他清理干净，并开始反思最近是不是怼他怼得有些过分，导致他对我失去了信任。再怎么说不想要孩子，虐待自己，也不能靠绝食这条路，这个道理恐怕Floyd都明白。  
“这也是我来找你的原因。”刚被我放躺在床上的Azul兀自撑起身，用虚弱得快要抬不起的手缓慢地解自己的衣扣。  
Azul边动作着，边用迷茫不已的神情看过来。而我现在脸上恐怕满是困惑。虽然我曾无数次告知他，自己的特殊魔法对他无效，但防备心理过重的他从不曾如此直视着我。不知是不是错觉，他看着我的表情带上了一抹不易察觉的复杂，那也许是同食欲不同的某种欲望被压制的表情。

“麻烦你上我。”他叹了口气，抽出金纸写就的契约书，然后咬牙脱掉了身上的白衬衫。

看起来需要学习人类道德知识的，不只是Floyd一个。

TBC.


	2. 第二章（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今日说法：由一张契约书引发的血案。

如果人生能给我一次机会重来，我宁愿和Jade去爬山采蘑菇。

在Jade掐着我的脖子、Azul躲在我背后抽泣的眼下，我的脑海中有一瞬间闪过了这个念头。  
人鱼的指甲随着力道的加重逐渐刺穿我的皮肤，尖端逼近动脉，伤口却意外的没有溢出鲜血。我想呵斥Jade放开手，但无论如何也发不出声音。说到底为什么我身处水中却无法恢复成人鱼的样子，恐怕到窒息死亡那一刻，我也说不清楚原因。身体和头部的血液不流通，头正晕得难受，迟迟才发觉身后的哭声已逐渐转变成了低语，章鱼柔韧的触手裹在身上的触感愈发真实。Azul的吸盘用力扯拽着我的皮肤，印下若干圆形的淤青，诡异得令我汗毛直竖。“是你干的吧……”Azul的口吻有些稚气，却似曾相识。觉察到的时候，四肢也已经失去了自由。“明明长得一样……”他如同背后灵一样不断低声重复着相同的话，占据着我的大脑。  
眼前的光线越来越暗，我在坠向深海的途中思考着，自己为什么非要受到这样的惩罚。难道只是因为我没和Jade去爬山，就走上了人生的死岔路吗？我记得应当葬身于此这里的人鱼不是我才对。

“Fl…………Floyd前辈……Floyd前辈！！”  
眼看就要放弃生的希望时，熟悉的声音从远处飘来直钻我的耳朵，刚才还想要把我撕成碎片的Jade的身影随着水波摇动模糊，Azul的呢喃声混杂着瀑布落下般的杂音，而那个呼唤我名字的声音变得越来越响。也许是声源在移动，距离要比我想象得更近。他是来救我的吗？我猛地睁开眼，监督生的一张大脸映入眼中。

今天是开学第二天，Azul从大前天开始发疯到现在都没停下，Jade也跟被传染了一样神经兮兮的，稳重有大人样的我翘了上午最后一节课，躺在练习场的树荫下睡觉，结果被噩梦缠身。  
拨开不知什么时候压在脖子上的树枝和卧在肚子上的野猫，坐起身来深吸一口气，回味了下死里逃生的感觉。一抬头，看到对方猛然倒退三十步的样子，我意识到自己有点儿没控制住表情。午睡被吵醒头疼到不行，起床气发作，刚刚没看清楚是谁，凶神恶煞也是没办法的事情。不过说真的，监督生来和我搭话，让我连日阴霾的心情放晴了不少。  
“这不是小虾米嘛！”我表现出轻快的样子和他打招呼。  
“前辈您睡这里会着凉的……”他一步三迟疑地重新靠近，我摆摆手示意他不要紧张。毕竟虾米又不是章鱼，拿食物链打比方也轮不到我来吃他，放宽心肯定不会有生命危险。  
“几点了？一起吃午饭？”我看了看怀表，邀请道。

+++

“前辈，其实我有件事想问您一下……”监督生端着餐盘在我对面坐下之后，吞吞吐吐地说。  
可能是因为我俩有点儿来晚了，食堂的人不算太多。我们独占了个六人的桌子，混着背景里适度的嘈杂人声，边吃午饭边闲谈。我咬着没有味道的配菜意面，示意监督生继续往下说。  
“是关于Azul前辈……”他很难启齿似的，声音越来越小。“他最近是不是对我和Grim有什么不满？昨天见到他的时候他还装不认识我们……果然是假期给你们添太多麻烦了吗？可是刚解决完SCARABIA寮的问题时还不是这样，所以我们究竟是……”  
“停停停。”我及时制止了监督生的碎碎念，不得不说我最讨厌别人说话说得又快又小声，跟蚊子在耳边嗡嗡叫似的。就算再怎么喜欢监督生，我的忍耐也是有限度的。“吵死啦。你好好说。”  
监督生被我突然的插话吓到不行，但还是正了正色，继续说：“昨天晚上glim贪玩，跑到花园那边去了。我找到他的时候，发现他被Azul前辈用笼子给装了起来。这倒是不算什么……”监督生撑着桌子将身体靠过来，加重了语气：“Azul前辈让我管好自己的魔法宠物，要是再乱跑就交给老师处理。”  
这不挺正常的嘛，我心说。小题大做、公事公办，复制一百个都不会劣化的固执己见，完全是Azul中的Azullest——统称Azulism。  
“他还问我叫什么，是哪个寮的。”见我不感兴趣，监督生眼神飘忽地坐回了座位，补充道。  
这就不正常了，我心说。

我按着监督生的头，继续细问。监督生提起了些这两天流传在一年生间的风言风语，说什么OCTAVINELLE寮长最近格外目中无人，做什么都是颐指气使的样子，不爱说话。昨天开学典礼的时候状态也很奇怪，也要是再这么下去可能会有人和他决斗来争寮长的位置云云。  
掐指算了一下，流言四起的时间和我和Jade察觉到Azul反常的时间差不多一致，都是从三天前开始。  
三天前……当意识到这个时间点时，我猛然反应过来，自己怕是和这件事脱不开关系。

三天前，我陪Azul回了一趟老家。起因是他想要在变身魔药用完之前做些新的出来，需要回家取材料和备用药。我当时正巧在考虑怎么拒绝Jade的爬山请柬——短短一年里，那位蘑菇狂已经邀请了我无数次。我真搞不明白山究竟有什么好爬的，每次上山的路都能碰上一样的猴子鹿和熊，然后就是蘑菇蘑菇蘑菇。我这次无论如何也不想再去了。抱着如此的私心和对青梅竹马慢吞吞的泳速的担心，我揪着这根救命稻草，自告奋勇给Azul做海鳝加速器。  
Azul对我的热情有些意外似的，歪着头思考半晌，提出白让我跑一趟也不好，然后不知从哪里掏出了一张空白的契约书。Azul端着魔法笔，问我最近有什么想要的东西。他这种不管做什么都想先签个契约的性格特有意思，就跟沉迷过家家的小朋友喜欢拿纸片当支票一样。我一时也说不出自己想从他那里索要什么，便准备让他先欠着。Azul显然意料到了我的漫不经心，还没等我回答就把契约书递了过来，上面赠与我的是一个愿望。

愿望这个词具有魔力，让每一只人鱼都为之着迷。我第一次浮上海面仰望天空是为了实现Jade的愿望——他说想去看天上的星星；我第一次成为人类来到陆地上学则是为了实现Azul的愿望——他想带我们一起去更广阔的世界。我本人倒没什么正经的愿望，想要一个更好听的声线唱美声？或者是希望我们仨能一直打打闹闹地在一起一辈子？考虑到我们的家族背景，后一个愿望倒确实是有点儿奢望的味道，但也没什么特别的吧。说不上为什么，我总觉得愿望实现之后就会有不好的事情发生。我猜运气和快乐这东西是守恒的，今天海神多给你一点儿，明天就会再拿走一点儿。与其为了那点儿加加减减成天瞎忙活，还不如活在当下。Azul看得出我在这方面上不怎么计较，所以才愿意给我如此宽泛的选择。要是契约对象换成我的兄弟，他肯定会竭尽全力把交换条件限制在对自己最有利的范围里，一点儿亏都不愿意吃。

我载着Azul从镜间出发，一路跟随洋流，穿过浮冰，用了大半天的时间才回到老家。和Azul的父母简单打了招呼后，他回自己房间翻找药品收拾行李，我则拒绝了长辈们留我吃点心的好意，在他家附近乱逛，怀念一下儿时的快乐时光。顺便一提，Azul一家都是章鱼尾的人鱼，在这一带也属罕见。不知是听谁说过，章鱼人鱼头脑虽好，却比较容易带遗传病，所以能活下来的都算是幸运儿。Azul虽顺利活了下来，从小就一直躲在罐子里，还被同龄孩子各种欺负，令人很难说究竟算不算得上是幸运。Azul的父母经营高级餐厅，我和Jade从小也颇受两位长辈的照顾。看到他们现如今的样子，只认识17岁的Azul的人或许很难相信Azul是他们亲生的孩子，毕竟体格上的差距实在是太过悬殊。但因我一直受两位长辈喜爱，有一次碰巧见过他们的结婚照片，照片上的两人可以说是我现如今见过的人鱼里美貌的佼佼者，看着完美融合了父母优点的Azul，连我也不得不承认血缘是不会骗人的。至于Azul小时候为什么胖得像只吹起来的河豚，据他本人说，这属实要怪罪家里过于丰富的饮食。在他决心为自己做健康管理之后，身材上的困扰便逐渐消失。“但心理上的拘束恐怕会伴随他很久吧。”Jade曾笑着评价道。

转到相较Azul家稍有些距离的地方，有一片全是罐子的海底。这地方一天到晚也没什么人来，只有些海葵生长在罐子与罐子的中间填补缝隙，显得整片海域不那么空旷。在我和Jade的大小还能藏进章鱼罐那会儿，我们仨总在这里玩。正转悠着，Azul拎着装满药品的小箱子从后面寻了上来。他对这个童年圣地没表现出什么特别的感情，只匆匆撇了几眼，便用章鱼脚推我，催促我回程。  
回程路上失去了洋流流速的加成，没法像来时那样顺水而下。趴在我背上的Azul注意到了这一点，翻看着地图给我指了一条新的路线，优点是估算距离只有原来的三分之二，缺点是我俩对那一片太过于陌生，谁都没走过这条路。不过路是鱼游出来的，既然地图上画了，没理由走不通。原路返回的逆水流本身就相当吃力，背着条有八只腿的章鱼更是显著提升了难度系数，我宁愿尝试一下新路线，也不想瘫在半路上，毕竟某只运动不足的章鱼拽不动我，到时候只会麻烦接着麻烦。

我正沉浸于讲故事之中，监督生戳起盘中的胡萝卜片，吞进嘴里机械般地咀嚼着。我被这粗暴的动作打了个岔，一时间竟想不起接下来发生了什么。见故事讲述者突然安静了下来，监督生也愣了一会儿，放下手中的叉子，怯生生地问道：“说起来，前辈我刚才看你在树下睡觉一脸很难受的样子，是不舒服吗？”  
突如其来的新话题让我又愣了一下。按常理来说，人在醒来之后的很短时间内就会忘记梦境里的事情，连做过梦这件事都忘记的更非少数。我在变成人的短短两年里，梦游不下十次，把寮里的人吓得天天门上挂三道锁，我却对自己的梦境没什么印象。没在梦里干些拧抹布之类的体力劳动，没有失手绞死了现实中的谁，实属潜意识里的慈悲心作祟，真希望我的青梅竹马兼损友们能因此多夸夸我。但不知是这次梦里被绞的对象换成了我自己，还是这场景太过于有既视感，我从醒来到现在，都没能完全逃脱那种被遗弃厌恶、坠入深海的恐惧。  
需要回忆的事情变成了两个，我无视掉盘子里几乎还没怎么动过的炸猪排，用勺子拨弄着作为配菜的蔬菜沙拉里的圣女果。我把这个红色的椭球想象成自己大脑里的海马回，戳一戳让它活跃一下，好好发挥作用。在海里我们吃不到番茄这种新奇的玩意，但同样的，在陆地上吃不到的海产也是数不胜数。我突然意识到自己好几天没和Azul一起吃饭了。最初是因为什么事情来着，觉得对方在和自己闹别扭，干脆就互不理睬，搞成今天这种尴尬的僵局，甚至还要监督生来给自己提醒。可能是自责牵动了神经，又或者是刚才挤压番茄奏了效，我猛地想起了梦里那场景既视感的来源，以及与之略有关联的返程路的后续。  
“……原来是小学毕业那时候啊。”我长舒一口气，却没有神清气爽的感觉。用勺子盛起被搅动得稀烂的圣女果，柔软的果肉溢出鲜红的果汁，被我吞入口中。监督生得到了个不明不白的回答，不停眨着眼睛追问我的意思，我只好口齿不清地解释道：“我梦到原来我们六兄弟的事情而已啦。”


	3. 插叙（上）・血缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※必要剧情中的独立短篇。含血腥描写。
> 
> “选择了你真是太好了。”。

人鱼小学的尾声是平淡且无聊的期末考试。

这一天，没有放学拖堂的老师，也没有管纪律的教导主任——他们除了在校门口和学生们打招呼之外，没有正事儿可干。小学生们你追我赶地游出校门，兴奋地讨论假期要去哪里玩。海鳝人鱼家的六胞胎却受了管家特别的叮嘱，不得不尽快赶回家里，从而与校园内外洋溢的欢乐和吵闹无缘。六人虽是同胞兄弟，平时关系却不算太亲密，即使是回家方向相同，也不过是两两结伴。今天算是难得的六人同行，Floyd兴致缺缺地游在末尾，回过神来已经落下大部队颇有段距离。  
不知道是谁带头进了路旁的小卖店，打头的几条海鳝一转眼就消失在店里。明明说赶快回家来着，结果还是饶了路。不过这短暂的缓冲时间倒是让Floyd有余裕地追上兄弟们的脚步。今天魔法科的结业考试，Floyd抽到的题目是制作一种治疗呕吐的魔药。难度还算基础，就是粘嗒嗒的粉色泥状物混着劣质的香味，实在是让人很难相信这东西能止吐，反过来光闻闻味道就觉得要吐了，作用原理怕不是以毒攻毒。托这东西的福，他今天没有半点儿胃口去逛食品店。不紧不慢地游到店门口，Floyd看到Jade从正在门外等着他。好像是特意瞄着这个两人独处的机会，Jade凑到Floyd耳边，说想和他一起去个特别的地方。  
“晚上九点老地方见。”Jade用尾鳍拍了Floyd一下，把困到不行的人鱼吓得一激灵，瞬间失去了睡意。

海鳝家族分支庞大，每个分支的姓氏互不相同，合计总人口数却不算太多。有传言说这个家族是靠在外经商、走私出口积累原始财富，当然具体是如何操作的，除了当事人以外无人清楚。但不论与海鳝们打没打过交道，人人了然于心、却不敢提起的则是他们身上另一个撕不掉的标签——黑道。Leech这一分支的家主，也就是六胞胎的双亲，出于某些原因常年不在家中， 尚未成年的稚鱼们一年也就能见上一面而已。好在家里管家仆人齐备，吃穿用度从未缺少过，没有家长的束缚，反倒是比同伴们还自由了些，每天过得也蛮开心。  
六胞胎小学毕业、再加上与双亲久别重逢，势必是要开正式的晚宴。参加这种宴会对Floyd来说实在累人，成年人说着场面话推杯换盏，小孩子也不得不陪笑。吃不了多少东西不说，为了不在外人面前失礼仪，还要记住六胞胎专用的一套动作语言，一切的一切都让Floyd感到时间耗费得毫无意义。  
但这次宴会上，父母致辞的部分与往常有微妙的不同。可能是因为主角是即将迈入青少年时代的六兄弟，父母在台上特地挨个点了名字，让六人向来客们鞠躬行礼。  
“虽然有诸多不舍，但惯例的活动会照常举办……在新生的Leech家走向成熟的漫长的旅途中，还要恳请诸位亲朋好友的支持和帮助……”父亲在台上发言的一字一句，在Floyd耳中几乎完全沦为白噪声，长男用数字手势提示接下来由哪位兄弟发言，Floyd也权当没看见，毫无奉陪之意。终于来宾的声音从嘈杂慢慢转为安静，宴会落下帷幕，Floyd这才开始思考有没有什么办法把晚上的约会翘掉。

“所以你们大晚上跑到海面上来……就是为了看星星吗？”被Jade硬拖着的章鱼人鱼用软绵绵的口气抱怨。可能是平时缺少锻炼，他圆滚滚的身子跟不上海鳝的速度，索性让对方拽着他游。  
“请满足我最后的心愿吧。”Jade笑着回答，丝毫没有放缓脚步。  
几分钟前，Floyd踩着约定的时间来到了章鱼罐空地。虽然他非常想在宴会后就钻到被子里爆睡一晚，但爽约的下场肯定是被Jade念叨到明年，怎么算都划不来。本打算着到了地方再打个盹，可还没游出多远，Floyd就已经困到睁不开双眼，全靠Azul用强韧的章鱼足卷着才不至于掉回海底去。  
在海面上和同伴看星星的美好回忆自然是沉睡到了记忆宫殿的最深处，至于他们究竟有没有亲眼看到星星，Floyd自己也抱有疑问。在回忆的图景里，Jade指着天空给他俩说明哪里是天琴座，哪里是天鹅座，Azul一开始还应和几句，厌倦了之后便缄口不言，也不知道是不是在听。Floyd全身放松地飘在水里，在半梦半醒中望着发光的天体，天鹅展翅遨游在银河之上，如同闪着光的丝绸滑落天边，令人搞不清哪里是现实与梦境的分界线。因为太过困乏，在这之后的记忆随着意识的远去而再也无法找回。

再睁开眼已经是第二天清晨。大概是因为Floyd睡得太死，回去的路又太远，另两人便也没有回家，三人在附近的章鱼罐里挨了一夜。海鳝家的门禁是到晚上12点到早上6点，一晚未归若是露了馅，恐怕要遭管家斥责，最为明智的举措是赶在早餐之前偷偷溜回去。Jade平时循规蹈矩，不常做什么出格的事情，Floyd则正相反，总半夜溜出去玩，旁门左道的路线和技巧已烂熟于心。从厢房附近洗手间的小窗翻进建筑内，然后只需要躲着到处巡查的仆人便可万事大吉。那个微有锈蚀的窗子被拽得发出嘎吱声，也许是周围太过安静，细微的声响不仅缓解不了黑暗中毛骨悚然的感觉，还增添了一分诡异。在专业人士Floyd的带领下，两人翻入房间，准备下一步动作。正在此时，Jade嗅到了一股很淡却确实存在的铁锈味，源头是最靠里的厕所隔间。无视了Floyd小声的抱怨和催促，Jade放轻身段缓缓接近，然后拉开了隔间门。  
“……游戏好像开幕了呢，Floyd。”将门敞开，刺鼻的腥味猛地涌上来，血污将隔间里的水搅得浑浊不清，盘在其中的人鱼虽拥有同他们极为相似的相貌和体态，但两人不用靠近也知道，那具躯体已经失去了生的气息。  
“自相残杀的游戏。”Jade探了下尸体的温度，反手关上门，按响了走廊里的警报器。

+++

死去的是六人中最年幼的末子。身长一米五不到的尸体蜷曲成三折，卷上海带片被管家指挥着拉走，死得潦草而毫无尊严。作为第一发现者的两人没被追究晚归的过错，取而代之的是自由限制和更为细致的盘问。刚刚呕吐过的Jade脸色发白，勉强地保持着表情。Floyd虽然没直接看到尸体，但被血腥味熏得头晕，在旁边躺着休息。两人已经商量好，关于昨晚的事情不论被问到什么都回答不知道。由管家和家内保卫人员进行的问话持续了一个上午，翻来覆去的只是询问他俩的行程和发现尸体的前因后果，没有任何实质性进展。

在墙上挂钟奏响14点报时的时候，两人重获自由。虽然过了进餐时间，兄弟们还是善意地为他俩在桌上留下了一份午餐。快一天没有好好摄取食物和水分的Floyd饿过了头，现下已然失去了食欲，正巧午餐只有一人份，他把餐盘推给Jade，自己坐在餐桌边上拄着脑袋、用尾巴划着水等他。Jade也没什么胃口，但毕竟是Floyd难得的谦让，秉承着不浪费粮食的美德，他准备挑着吃一些容易入口的东西。

事态在Jade吃到第三口时发生了异变。他从食物进入口腔的第一时间就察觉到了违和感，因为本应清爽微咸的海藻里生出一股说不清的苦味。但可能是刚才的死亡让感官敏锐度有所下降，又或者是漫长的问询使精神警惕性出现了裂痕，他正想再吃一点辨明味道时，一股剧烈的刺痛侵袭喉咙，反呕的感觉涌来，落在餐巾上的是未经氧化过鲜红色的血液。

短短的24小时中，有两位同胞兄弟遭到毒手。自己最为亲密的伙伴、六人中唯一称得上是亲友的Jade即将因中毒而死，如此的事实成为了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草， 熔断了Floyd脑中名为理智的神经。他任由溢出的负面情感支配自己的精神和躯体——去找到那个下毒的人，让Jade活下来，或者以命抵命。  
来不及追究食物里的毒物究竟是什么，警戒态势点燃了Floyd体内的战斗本能。海流的微动和特殊的味道皆成为线索，一眨眼功夫，他即意识到门后一直有人在向里窥视。那人觉察到毒杀成功似的，正在缓缓后退，自然没料想到Floyd会拿着魔法笔猛追上来。  
“……你为什么要杀Jade。”将对方逼到墙角，全面封锁可供其逃离的道路。身为猎食者的天性让Floyd不留情面地向自己的哥哥亮出爪牙。六兄弟中的次男、这位胆怯的谋杀者刚刚还缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，下一个瞬间却拿出怀里的一把餐刀，试图吓退Floyd。  
“我想杀的是你才对，是你害死他们的。”他低声威胁，闭着眼睛举着餐刀冲上来。然而匕首被魔法施加了力量，钝刃变尖，刀刃倒转，重新朝向的是它原本的主人。  
“……解药呢。”喉中的轰轰声越来越响，混杂着魔法咒语的咏唱，Floyd原本的语音已经不太听得清楚。但显而易见的是，这个问题的答案对谋杀者来说性命攸关。  
“……你才是杀人凶手……”次男如是说。

Jade爬出餐厅的时候，深刻体会到了为时已晚这个词的含义。被害者的血液如同暗红色的涂料一样漆满拐角的墙面。三刀？还是更多？借助魔法操纵着刀具的那孩子已经失去了理智，不停捅向已经破碎的尸体。要说被害者有什么幸运之处（如果还能称得上幸运的话），那就是刺向脖颈的第一刀，剥夺了他叫嚷的权利，却赐予他短暂的人生最为痛快的结束，避免了之后非人道的折磨。Jade想要叫住疯狂的Floyd，但喉咙痛得无法发出声音。正着急的时候，关闭屋门的吱嘎声使Floyd注意到了这边。他一把扔下刀，迅速地游过来，在Jade身边绕了几圈，好像在表达自己的担心。身体像是在燃烧一样，估计撑不了多久了，Jade用手语做出最后的指示——去找Azul，之后便昏睡过去。

+++

一路颠簸，Jade再睁眼时看到的是遥远的水面和反射着炫目光线的鱼群，Floyd乖乖听了自己的话是最好不过的，算下距离，大概已经快到Azul家了。两人全身是血地跑过来，恐怕会给对方添相当大的麻烦，但是会鉴定毒物、并且能暂时为他们提供帮助的同龄人，这整个水域里也只有Azul一个。

另一边，看着门口仿佛浴血重生过的Floyd和除了眼睛还睁着以外了无生气的Jade，Azul认认真真地思考了三秒，才允许他们进了自己家门。毕竟将两条怎么看都像是刚搞出谋杀案的人鱼加以治疗再藏匿起来，着实要耗费相当大的勇气。Azul父母因为要给餐厅进货，晚上不回来，这大概是三人眼下最好的消息。

好不容易把Jade送到目的地，Floyd精神状态却一直没有恢复，闹腾得差点把窗玻璃撞碎。Azul只得先把他兄弟放在一旁，靠着自己强力的吸盘和辅助性魔法，捕获住Floyd草草捆在桌子边上。Jade看着自己不成器的兄弟，边做出满含歉意的表情，边用手语给Azul解释起情况。对方看得半懂不懂，摆摆手为失声的人鱼做起检查。  
“如果那个药的毒性致死，你现在应该已经进棺材了。”Azul开着头灯查看了Jade的喉咙后，核对了食物样本和毒性制剂的反应结果。接着他说，这种药品会引发炎症反应，毒性发作还算缓慢，大量服用的话可能致哑，你这次运气不错。  
向躺在章鱼罐里还在发烧的病患解释完，Azul放下明显不应该他这个年龄看的医学书，翻找起可以制作药品的原料。毒药本身毒性不强，所幸解药也还算好做。只是Jade想不明白，对方意在杀死Floyd，为什么没选择能立即致死的毒物。  
“可能是剧毒药物难买到吧。要不然就是怕有人误服。”Azul像是会读心一样，回答了问题。  
除了毒药的解药外，Azul还收集了用来给Floyd安定精神的药品原料。他把用于解毒的第一种丢进锅里，加热搅拌起来。  
“这就是自相残杀。游戏规则也和我听说的一样……话说回来，Jade你是怎么打算的？”Azul念叨着，结果不论是罐子里的海鳝，还是桌边的海鳝，都对他的劝说毫无反应。为了节省效率，章鱼魔法师架起另一个锅子，同时制作起两种药物。

需要讨论的问题接二连三，当务之急是恢复健康。Jade喝下Azul递过来的解药，在对方的劝说下窝在章鱼罐里休息。当然，若是Jade能预料到这之后紧接着发生了什么，他肯定不会这么轻易地睡过去。因为就在他睡着后没多久，Floyd便挣开了束缚，横冲直撞了起来。情急之下，Azul不得不一边搅动锅中的魔药，一边钳制着发狂的Floyd。或许是触须缠绕身体太紧弄痛了他，又或许是他以为Jade已经出了什么意外，在激烈的争执之下，Floyd扯过缠绕在嘴边的那条章鱼足，一口咬了下去。断掉的触须没有在顷刻间失去活力，依然卷曲抽搐着，被断足的章鱼因为突如其来的疼痛慌了神，对着魔法锅施了个持续搅拌的咒语之后夺门而逃。

没过多久，被Floyd闹醒的Jade不得不独自面对惨状——一团乱的屋子、乱晃的自家兄弟、不知所踪的屋主人以及掉落在地的章鱼足。Azul的药好像效果不错，他退了烧，喉咙也没一开始那么疼了，虽然暂时还说不出话，大概静养个两三天就能康复了吧。把药喂给Floyd安抚他睡下后，Jade拾起地上的触须，乌黑色的表皮已停止分泌粘液，断面仍在缓缓渗出浅蓝色的液体。倦怠感像是坠在身上的秤砣一般沉重，但他对独自跑出家门的青梅竹马实在是放不下心。Jade给熟睡着的兄弟裹了裹海沙做成的被子，从柜子里翻出些急救的药物和绷带，独自前往Azul可能藏匿的地方寻找他。

恢复了神智的Floyd发现自己身处一个有些陌生的环境中。他明明刚刚还在和兄弟们在海葵中追逐打闹，用初阶的魔法使海水结成不同形状的冰晶占卜运势，不知为何，他们已经有好久没在一起这么开心地玩耍了。小学三年级是人生前半的分水岭，年幼的人鱼们猛地抻长，雌性和雄性的区别显现，而与稚鱼时期最为不同的是魔法力量的产生。Floyd是六兄弟中第一个获得魔力的。该说是天赋异禀还是如何，Floyd甚至没有经历魔法师幼年时常有的磨合期。一得到魔力，他就自然而然地操纵起来，孕育藤蔓或者融化海冰对他而言都简单得如同鳃呼吸一般。在他之后，班级里的同学和兄弟中的三人逐个觉醒，学校家里一时间被四散溢出的魔法搞得乱成一团。拥有了魔法的人鱼被重新编为魔法科，独立授课。当然，若是从相对人数上来看，其实是少部分没有觉醒魔法的人鱼们被编入了普通科。六兄弟以此为由，或结成小团体，或独自一人单独行动。因为不在一个班所以不太了解，Jade和Floyd常用这借口来搪塞对他们六人感兴趣的无关人士。六兄弟其乐融融的画面是如此久违，Floyd正想多体会下稀罕的亲情，一眨眼间便来到了这个四壁发灰、阴暗异常的屋子里。

正巧这时候Jade和Azul两人一前一后回了家，看到Floyd安静地坐在章鱼罐里望天，两人都松了口气。Floyd这才回想起自己身处何地，以及这一天里自己都做过些什么。  
“Jade你还活着吗？”Floyd的声音有些嘶哑，好像服下毒药的不是Jade而是他一样，  
“现在该说的不是这句话吧。”Azul躲在Jade身后探出头来，语气愠怒。眼睛的红肿还没完全消退，很容易猜测刚才发生了什么。Jade微笑着打出手语，表示自己已经没有关系了，让Floyd放心。  
“你就这么对救命恩人吗？”章鱼明显还没有消气，把手上的金纸卷成筒，章鱼足伸得老远去敲Floyd的头。Floyd自觉理亏，乖乖地服软道歉。Azul没领情，而是从口袋中翻出了另一张写好了内容的金纸，递给对方。知道错了就把这个签了，他说道。  
金纸上的花体英文略微难读，但也不至于看不懂，要旨只有一点——保护您的章鱼同伴。Jade吃吃笑着，一脸自己已经签过契约的样子。话说回来，之前听说过Azul在研究用签名触发的魔法，Floyd对这个没兴趣，也没研究过个中的运作机制，原来做出来魔法介质的就是这个样子。契约书上的条件对Floyd来说算不上什么，毕竟亲友原本就应该是这样的。签上名字就能得到原谅，可以说是不幸中的万幸。  
“那这几天的安全保障工作，就拜托你了。”Azul收下金纸，两张叠在一起收进木箱中。看着自己兄弟抑制不住的奸笑，Floyd开始觉得自己被骗着签下了人身买卖协议，后半辈子可能就要交代在这两个人手里了。

+++

没有魔力的稚子接连死亡，有魔力的四人中两人失踪，种种事件之下，坐落在这片海域中心的海鳝公馆内内外外却一如往常，平静得像是什么都没有过一样。没有追查案件的警察，没有想象中的葬礼，除了两天来一次的送货员以外，也没有人出入大门。Floyd和Jade原本为了掩人耳目，暂时躲在章鱼罐海域附近，由Azul给他们带食物和消息。但是两天过去，他们俩如今的身份究竟是失踪人员还是杀人凶手，依然不得而知。

在第三天的时候，Azul带来了新的消息。他这天来得有些晚，脚步显得急匆匆的。失去了一只脚的章鱼还没很好地适应平衡，刹车的时候直直撞到了两人怀中。把食物排开，三人边吃边聊。你们俩的弟弟，排行第五的那只，失踪了。他说道。其实他们三人都知道，直到六兄弟剩下两人为止，谋杀与被谋杀便不会停下来，谁先谁后的问题罢了。但用失踪来描述死亡，显得事实暧昧不明。Jade追问细节，Azul也说不出更多。  
“你们那个弟弟不是天天思考人生哲学吗？说不定是顶不住家族的压力，变成海鳝逃走了呢……”他咀嚼着虾米，结束了这个话题。

变成海鳝虽然是句梦话，但也许是他们唯一的解脱之路。海鳝在海中没有天敌，也没有家族矛盾和人际关系。如果真的有可能的话，Jade愿意拉着Floyd试上一试。他们正面对的是一场生存和速度的游戏。在目睹了最初的死亡时，Jade切实地理解了游戏规则。六个人抢椅子，抢到的人得到荣华富贵，没抢到的人付出所有，包括自己的生命。他曾思考过，在手上不得不沾染血腥的那一刻过后，该如何自处。但得知自己吞下毒药，成为游戏的输家时，他内心翻涌出的竟不是恐惧愤怒，而是直面死亡的平静。若是不考虑接下来的发展，那这份心情中还有对弟弟Floyd的不舍之情。这位魔法科的天才做事常有些出格，但那些在普通人眼里不明所以的举动，在Jade看来只不过是Floyd真性情的表现，令人心生爱怜。  
在Azul第五次提醒他，存活者只剩下一个人，再不出手时间要不够了之后，Jade下定了决心。由于六兄弟中最与世无争的五男也确定失踪，他终于意识到之前的自己还是太过天真。再等一等自相残杀就能结束吧，再等一等父母就会伸出援手吧，再等一等兄弟们就能一起和睦地、至少互不妨碍地活下去吧。现实发出郑重的警告，他脑海中的世界不过是一片花田而已。如果说之前一直被动是因为不清楚幕后黑手是谁，那么现在已经足够明显。主动出击的反义词是坐以待毙，Jade选择了最为原始的书信来传递自己的战意。  
与长男的接洽意外地顺利。拜托Azul早上将写好的挑战书送去海鳝公馆，下午三人便收到了回信。大概是因为半数兄弟失踪的异常状况无法被“游戏”管理者认定为胜利，找到逃走的兄弟以换取游戏的结束是必然选择，自己送上门反而省了对方的事，那边也是因为如此才会爽快答应吧。如回信所约定好的，傍晚时分，在这片海域的最边缘——那深不见底的海沟上方，两人将为这场荒诞的游戏画上一个句点

Jade一直觉得大海是没有边缘的，因为无论怎么游动怎么探索，是向东还是向西，向南还是向北，四周永远都充盈着海水。也许有人认为大海的边缘是陆地，但Jade并不喜欢这个过于轻视陆地和海洋之间面积比例的说法。话虽如此，无边无垠的海域也有着天然的划分——海神用画笔画出山脉和峡谷，同顽皮的小孩子一样，将海域分成一个个板块，涂上不同的颜色。悬停在海沟正上方的Jade抬头望了望遥远的海面，动作仿佛在刻意避免看向身下的万丈深渊。他第一次来这里是在小学一年级的远足时，原本的目的地是海沟附近的一个水母园，小孩子总是会被亮晶晶的东西吸引了兴趣。和他同班的长男却拉着他脱离了大部队，说有厉害的东西想去看看，那便是眼前的这座海沟。  
海鳝家的长男，最广为人知的身份大概是远近闻名的孩子王，但Jade更想称他为囚徒——被囚禁于海鳝家族，被囚禁于长男的名头。他认为自己身为长子，既要照顾弟妹，又要接手家族事业，好像一切都要做，但不论做什么都让观者觉得很累。在家里他作为大哥，爱护管束着五个弟弟，在外面作为黑帮继承人，拉帮结伙，排除异己，打着正义的名号倾轧一切。可能是因为Jade是六人中最为礼仪端正，左右逢源的那个，长男便错以为Jade是他事业上的伙伴，多次谈话拉拢，殊不知两人的本心天差地别。Jade本人对家族、对黑帮都毫无兴趣，交友常常是出于礼貌和社交需要。硬要说的话，六胞胎里只有随心所欲不受束缚的Floyd和自己最合得来。Azul算是他交友路上为数不多碰过的壁，Jade也没预料到最后能和章鱼成为亲友，不得不说友情有时候就是不讲道理的。  
儿时的兄弟俩被海沟的壮美所吸引，吵闹着捡拾贴在岩壁上的海星，疯得忘记了时间，然后被寻来的老师痛骂一顿。这里曾保存着他和长男的共同回忆，现如今又成为了两人斩断亲情的地方，实在是太过讽刺。Jade突然想起两人一起在岩壁上挖过的洞穴，他俩甚至还在穴壁上画了三个相合伞，填上了所有兄弟的名字。应该是个有点儿深的位置来着，Jade正转过身想去寻找，发现长男已伫立海沟的一侧默不作声地看着他。

“好久不见。”长男见Jade注意到了自己，笑着打起招呼。如果光看他充满活力的笑容，任谁也不会相信他是谋害兄弟的杀人凶手吧。虽然Jade没有直接证据，但现如今存活着的兄弟，除了自己和Floyd之外只剩他一个，就算是不想相信也不得不相信了。  
“好久不见了，哥哥。”Jade回答道。因为他的嗓子还没完全恢复，说话时带着沙沙的嘶哑声。他刻意加重了称呼的语气，令人听不出是意在威吓还是尊敬。  
Jade的态度显然在长男的意料之中，他的笑容并没有丝毫动摇。长男问Jade现在对事情把握到了什么程度，是否有意愿加入自己的一方。  
本以为打招呼之后就应该开始决斗，没想到对方的提问过于异想天开，Jade一时不知该如何接话。  
“Jade你这么聪明，一定很早就理解状况了吧。让我猜猜，是不是末子死的时候就知道了？”长男在水中划了个回旋，放松的状态与Jade的紧张截然相反。“最后只能活下来两个人啊，为了家族的未来发展，必须做出正确的取舍。”  
“所以你就替我们做出了选择？还真是要谢谢你了。”Jade发觉自己话语中的刻薄已经无法靠自力来控制，没想到无论面对什么都能面不改色的自己竟会失去冷静到这个地步，这并不正常。“为什么要这么做？”  
长男不再游动，而是在更靠近Jade的地方站定下来。然后一脸不解地问：“什么为什么？末子和次男没有魔力，本来就派不上用场。只要杀了其中一个再嫁祸给谁，然后把毒药交给另一个愿意复仇的人，自然可以除去彼此。运气好的话，还能把被嫁祸的那个也一并除掉。”  
“不过，我还是有误算了的部分。”长男突然从口袋里拿出了一个小药水瓶，Jade防备着倒退了几米，对方轻笑着摆了摆手。“这和你吃的那个药一样，不会死人的。Jade你知道吗，我误算了两处。一个是毕业那天，明明给四男下了安眠药，晚上却找不到他人，这才不得不先杀了末子，更没想到你俩会成为第一发现者。第二个是让次男下在食物里的药，吃下去的竟然是你而不是他，幸亏我留了个神，没用毒药，否则你要是死了我也会很难办的……”  
对方还在喋喋不休地炫耀自己的光荣事迹，Jade感觉自己的大脑正逐渐放空。这是一种从未有过的感觉，理智变得混沌不清，自己至今为止所坚守的信念像是被漩涡卷走了一般毫无意义，对眼前这个人曾经的信赖也都烟消云散。大脑还没有下达指令，身体已直直地冲了出去。对方甚至还没有反应过来发生了什么，就被Jade卡着喉咙压到了岩壁上。  
“看着我的眼睛，渣滓。”Jade狠狠地扼住其颈部，逼迫他看向自己。在对方一脸痛苦地想要拿起魔法笔反击时，Jade用尾部用力打上了他的手，被弹飞的魔法笔在水中回旋过后沉入深渊，笔上嵌着的魔法石不知何时染上了星点浑浊的黑色，Jade第一次看到魔法石出现这种现象，但当时的他并没有意识到那代表什么，更没有想到在多年之后，Azul的魔法石出现相同状况，他却没能及时给出对策，酿成了严重的后果。面对着依旧在挣扎的兄长，Jade用细长的尾巴缠绕住对方的协腹部，那里是人鱼的鳃和柔软的脏器。  
“你就那么想得到家族的权力吗？不惜以一切为代价的那种？”Jade的声音有些发抖，暗金色的双眼上挑得厉害，仿佛要盯穿对方一样。“对被你直接间接害死的兄弟们也毫无愧疚，是吗！”  
Jade也不知道自己问出这种话是为了什么，纯靠感情用事并不是自己一贯的风格。难道说是和Floyd呆在一起久了，互相沾染了恶习，脾气也变得暴躁了吗。原本约定好的决战，应该是双方拿着自己的武器，你来我往，直到某一方坚持不住坠入深渊才对。现在完全变成了Jade在全力杀死自己的哥哥的一副模样。  
“我只是想……成为一个名副其实的继承者而已……”从喉咙中挤出来的字句有些走音，却非常清晰。大脑一直处于充血状态，长男的眼神明显失焦，扑腾的双手也顺从地环住了Jade的肩。“我觉得很抱歉，Jade……我希望下辈子我们六人能再成为兄弟……在不用自相残杀……也不用继承家业的那个时候……”  
Jade肩上的手渐渐没了力气，滑落下来。正在 Jade有些愣神的时候，他的左眼突然传来如针扎一般的疼痛。不住往下掉的眼泪凝结成沙砾大小的矿物质晶体，在海中不知所踪。他放开对方，后退了几米远，失去支撑的长男同刚才的魔法笔一样，软绵绵地沿着峡壁向下坠去，不一会儿便没了踪影。

Jade并不觉得刚才那种简单的绞紧和窒息就能让六人中体格最为健壮的长男死亡，但他等了很久，依然没有谁从海峡中现身。坠入峡谷的人鱼，运气好也许能捡回一条命，正常情况下估计已经被深海的鱼类吃掉了吧。长男最后留下的那两句话，究竟是真心话还是为了求生而编造出的谎言，Jade无法分辨。左眼的疼痛直到第二天清晨——太阳光折射进海峡的时候才总算有所缓解。Azul独自一人来迎接他，无声地宣告了他最终的胜利。  
“我做得对吗？”Jade问。  
“谁知道呢，只有推理小说才有正确答案。”Azul回答。然后他指了指自己的眼睛，说道：“左眼，变成金色了呢……

和Floyd一样的金色。”

+++

在海鳝六子变为双子后，游戏仍然没能取得真正意义上的结束。这是因为五男失踪得十分彻底，无论如何也找不见踪影。失踪案件需要十年才能被真正判定为死亡。Jade有点儿后悔没在最后关头逼问长男这件事，害得事情变得如此麻烦。但Floyd觉得这是弟弟还活在这个世界上的证据。“因为我们也失踪过嘛。”他笑得明媚异常，好像是打从心底里这么认为着。

由于游戏的持续，新的家主没能确定下来。这使Jade松了一口气，这样一来，之后远走他乡也好，想不想继承家业也好，他们都有一段时间来缓冲。十年之后，到了22岁时，他们必须面对现实。但至少现在，Jade和Floyd想尽早逃离这个承载了太多回忆的地方。

“等到了高中，要不要和我一起去陆地上读书？”Azul用闲聊式的口吻问道。

“我很感兴趣呢。”Jade笑着回答。

而三人的故事未完待续。

TBC.


	4. 第二章（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※含人鱼擦边球行为描写 R15
> 
> Summary：“我在惹别人生气这件事儿上，搞不好是个天才。”——Floyd

“……和大哥对峙的事情是Jade后来和我说的。话说回来，我到现在都不知道老五哪儿去了……说不定真的变成海鳝了。”  
将盘中的最后一块猪排送入口中，我放下叉子，双手合十。海里的餐桌礼仪是餐前祈祷，不过自从来了NRC之后，我便喜欢上了这种有点儿异域风情的饭后感恩礼，每次吃饭的时候都不会忘记。  
借着这次的梦境和监督生的提问，我把从小时候到现在的故事简单的理了一理。只不过因为时代久远，我本人也不太愿意回忆起这段异常的经历，很多细节都已经模糊到无法讲明。  
“……总之，六胞胎就是这样变成双胞胎的啦。”我用一句话进行了总结。

监督生是位极其优秀的倾听者，除了一开始的时候吐槽了句——能不能不要这么轻易地进入回忆时间——之后，直到我把故事讲完都没再说一句话，安静得如同一个树洞。  
我看他沉默不语的样子觉得有趣，便故意模仿Jade困扰的样子调笑道：“哎呀小虾米知道了我们家族的事情，可不能留活口了……怎么办啊？”  
话音未落，监督生猛地站了起来，身下的凳子翻倒在地，砰地发出了一声巨响，引得餐厅里仅剩的几位食客纷纷投来目光。是我的玩笑开得太过头了吗？事实上，我们家族虽说是黑道，但还不至于知道点儿内情就要斩草除根，我只是想逗逗监督生而已。我仰起脸，等着他接下来的动作。  
“对不起前辈，我刚想起来下午还有点儿别的事，有点儿着急就先走了。”监督生干笑了两声，一只手扶起凳子，另一只手端着餐盘，连蹦带跳地离开了餐厅，留我一个人在餐桌前，孤独地凝视着桌上的空盘子。  
既然是有要紧的安排，那提前离开也是没办法的事。为了安慰自己被冷淡的监督生和冷淡的Azul伤害到的心灵，我又买了一个炒面面包吃掉，然后走出餐厅。

+++

关于今天的自由研究，原本的计划是同往常一样去篮球部报道。只是午餐没把握好时间，我现在去了也是迟到，要被隔壁的海蛇揪着领子骂不说，还要被罚做俯卧撑，想一想就觉得头疼。我没兴趣和无关人士起冲突，索性把部活改为回寮里睡觉。半阖着眼睛走在回去的路上，迎面走来几个一年级生，叽叽喳喳地聊着天，听话里的意思好是二楼图书室里有学生晕倒了。据经验判断，Azul这时候应该正好在那里看书，希望他不要因为有人打扰了自己就随便在公开场合对别人冷嘲热讽。  
我还没走出多远，突然感觉有什么带棱角的东西直直撞上后背。转头一看，红心寮寮长捧着一摞高过自己头的书，正摇摇晃晃地控制着平衡。这么大点儿身高，抬着这么多书，视野之窄可以想象，遗憾的是我没有类似的体验。他好像被这突如其来的冲击吓了一跳，稳定好手上的书山后，侧过身来确认自己刚刚是不是撞上了一堵凭空出现的墙。  
“哟，金鱼酱。”我一脸和善地和他打招呼，结果换来了对方一个极其不和善的反应——拔腿就跑。不幸的是，带跟的小羊皮鞋并不适合快步走，没跑出两米远，一米六的金鱼酱连带着一米高的书堆翻倒在地。我叹了口气，蹲下来帮他收拾摊了一地的书本。  
“你有什么企图！”Riddle拿着魔法笔对着我，一脸防备的样子。我倒是想问问他明明拿着魔法笔为什么还要自己搬书，要知道移动物体的魔法我小学就学过了，难道陆地上的小学不学这个？Riddle没料到会我抛出这个话题，眼神游移到一旁。“不能什么都依靠魔法。身体的强度也是需要锻炼的。”他撅着嘴，气势和刚才相比弱了不少。  
“那我帮你搬一半吧。”我抱起整理好的书，在Riddle提出反对意见前补充道：“我正好也有事儿想问问你啦。”  
这样一来，我敢肯定善解人意的红心寮寮长是没办法拒绝我的好意了。

“说吧，你有什么事儿。”Riddle叉着手，挺直上身靠在椅背上，摆出一副国王倾听臣民请愿的样子。  
方才把书搬到图书室后，我们在可讨论区找了个地方开始面谈。说起来，之前除了要写报告的时候，我就没怎么来过图书室，更别提这是距离我们寮最远的那间，就连Azul平时也不会往这儿来。  
“是Jade和Azul啦。”我做出伤心欲绝的表情，佯装抹眼泪，把对面的人吓得差点儿扔了笔。

刚才和小虾米聊天的时候，光是我一个人回忆童年，完全没有解决问题。Riddle和Azul同为寮长，又和Jade同班，虽说性格是古板了一点儿，但考虑问题还是足够全面可靠的，再说了谁还能比Azul难搞呢。我想拜托Riddle帮我想个像样的解决方案出来，事成之后，我一定会好好回报他。  
“Jade最近不在状态，张口闭口就是C班如何如何，这我大概是知道的。至于Azul……”Riddle右手转了一下魔法笔，然后意识到转笔不成体统，反手把笔放置在桌上。“我同他没什么私下接触。不过昨天开学典礼的时候，他确实有点儿奇怪，寮长会议也是我代替他主持的。话说回来，你们天天在他身边，应该有什么头绪才对，怎么反过来问我一个外人？”  
Riddle这个疑问非常有道理，我也没什么辩解的话可说，只能继续陈述发生过的事实。除了昨晚Azul和监督生之间发生的冲突以外，在更早些的时间，Azul背着我和Jade去了炼金术室那边，Jade跟踪他来着，但不知道为什么没跟到最后。他俩大概都没注意到我一直在后面看着，实在太过于轻敌，毕竟我也是会察言观色的海鳝。  
“不好意思Floyd，讲话可以只说重点内容吗？”Riddle出言打断，看起来是忍到了极限。“照你刚刚的说法来推测，Azul是失忆了吧。他不记得监督生，才以为是初次见面。忘记了路线，所以回寮的时候迷路。至于为什么会反胃呕吐，或许是失忆的副作用之类的……”  
“会不会是怀孕了？”我将双手交叠，做出蔷薇之国的名侦探的标志动作推理着。“因为你看，我三天前和他做过一次，在那之后他才出现症状的吧。”  
“就算是怀孕，最短也要一周才有症…………等等你刚说做了什么？”Riddle的话头转换极快，像是火红色小轿车在三岔路口急转弯进入逆行道一样。其他车如果看到他那张脸，肯定会以为看到了红灯，自动在停止线前停下来等着。  
“我说Azul是不是怀孕啦。”我晃了晃头，笑着重复道。“啊，不过仔细想想他是雄性，可能没那个机能。哈哈哈哈。”  
显然，此时还在自说自话的我并没有注意到危险即将降临。

+++

午休时聊天内容剩下的那一半，是回学校路上发生的事情。

在选择了新的道路后，我载着Azul和药品向NRC的方向进发。Azul在后面翻弄着提包，里面的药水瓶互相碰撞发出叮叮当当的响声。我一开始以为他是落下了什么东西，问了下才知道他还在看地图。谨小慎微固然是好事，但也不至于这么信不过我吧。“不是不相信你。”Azul叹着气，“我只是觉得地图的标记有些奇怪。”  
其实我方向感很不错，证据之一就是从小到大不论走多远都能凭借脑海中的导航回到家里。反过来，我并不太擅长看地图。地图上虽然有很多标志物，但海底的地貌一日万变，每隔一阵子就会发生的小地震会把原本的山推倒，或者把沟填平，让人难以判断路线。对于经验丰富的人鱼们来说，如何把家建在地动细微的坚固板块上也是一门学问，所以说这么多年来，我们家那片海域没什么大的变化，周围的景物却变了很多。  
走到一半的时候，Azul口中的违和感得到了证实。地图上原本标记着是峡谷的部分，已然变成了海中的高地，高低差距之大，就好像我们现在处于海沟之中一样。走错路了吗，我问Azul。他拿出指南针核对了方向，确认了周围的地标，“路线没错。”Azul回答道。这样一来，就只能是地图的问题了。话说那地图好像还是五六年之前的东西，亏得我们能靠着这东西回了家。

翻越高地蛮耗费体力，我们便决定在这边先休息一下。若是之后的路途一切顺利，我俩应该能在日期变换之前赶回学校，我当时乐观地想着。Azul刚刚在家里吃了点东西，眼下没有进食的打算。“这里原来确实是峡谷来着。”他用手摩擦着岩壁，仔细分辨着岩层的种类。“你还记得小学的时候这边什么样吗？”  
为什么要在这里突然提起小学？我有点儿摸不着头脑。我只听说过那时候海域的边界有一条鸿沟，却没亲眼看过。Azul的表情有点儿落寞似的，我才想起来Jade之前和我说过，他和长男的决战就是发生在这里吧。这段回忆对我来说也算得上是心理阴影——先是被下了安眠药，从头到尾昏昏沉沉，然后杀死兄长，伤害了亲友，最后又在毫不知情的情况下依靠Jade结束了游戏。如果不是Azul提起，我已经把这段往事封存在回忆的最底层了。  
沉睡的记忆被唤醒，气氛变得沉重起来。Azul仍然不发一言地观察着岩壁，甚至开始动用他的十只手足来清理岩壁上的淤泥，我决定挑起个新的话题来缓解着尴尬的气氛。

“Azul，让我看看你的腿。”我划着水游向他身边。  
“什么？”沉迷于岩壁清理的Azul没听清我的话。  
“那时候不是不小心把你的腿咬掉了嘛……”还没等他回答，我就开始自行寻找起来，“新长出来的腿没什么问题吧？”  
Azul刚开始不想理我，怎奈何被拽得难受，便腾出只章鱼足，卷着我强行拉开了距离。“当然有问题。”他斜着眼看了我一会儿，然后一脸无奈地说。“你看这一只，是不是比其他几只短了点儿？”  
他不说，我还没注意到。展示出的那只章鱼脚的尖端像是被什么东西啃食过一样，残缺了蛮长的一部分。我不知道怎么用海鳝的鱼身来类比，但用人类的手来打比方的话，大概就是失去了第一指间关节的手指的样子。虽说是自己犯下的事，但我也不理解自己当时为什么会那么残忍。一股罪恶感涌上心头，气氛变得更加尴尬了。

“……我……”沉默了一会儿，我开口说道，“我的愿望是Azul能恢复健康。可以实现吗？”  
Azul停下手中的动作，愣了一会儿才意识到我说的是契约书的事儿，苦笑道，要是能实现的话，他早就实现了。  
他的回答确实很有道理，是我考虑不周。“那我的愿望是Azul不会因为残疾被女孩子嫌弃，早点找到女朋友。”我用岩壁上的海草抹了抹眼睛，说不定能带出几颗光泽喜人的珍珠。  
话音未落，缠在身上的触须猛地收紧，很好地将主人的怒火传导了过来。要是在平时，Azul可不会因为我无聊的玩笑话发这么大的火，正是因为现在这个特殊的时间地点，我俩精神都过分紧绷，他才会如此情绪化吧。等我回过神来时，发现缠在自己身上的已不只是原来那一根章鱼足，取而代之的是复数条，如同张开的蛛网一般将我裹在其中。

“既然这么担心我，不如你和我共度余生好了。”Azul把我按倒在地，力道大得像是想把我埋葬在沙子里一样。  
上小学那会儿，Azul一直担当着调解我和Jade之间矛盾的角色，这是因为他总可以依靠体重占取上风。就算我和Jade打架不听劝告，他也能从旁介入给予制裁，给我们一人一个头槌。上中学之后，我们仨都成熟了不少，已经没什么需要靠打架来解决的矛盾，再加上Azul一直在控制体重，曾经的优势也就没了大半。他可能还没太清楚地意识到这一点，其实挣脱这种程度的捆缚，对我来说并不算费力。但毕竟是我有错在先，成熟稳重的我便没有动作，乖乖地承受对方的愤怒。  
“那我的愿望是和Azul共度余……”触手顺着脖颈缠了上来，趁我没注意时一下子捅进了嘴里，硬生生把我的后半句话截了下去。尖端碰触扁桃体腺的感觉有点儿微妙，我强忍着挤压舌根产生的呕吐感，品尝起章鱼足在口中流连的香味。章鱼独特的粘液对海鳝来说就是开胃菜一般的存在，但在眼下这种场合也许说是催情剂更为贴切，异样的感官刺激实在过头，让我不禁想问问对方这究竟是对我的惩罚还是褒奖。颇为暴力的动作一直持续不停，表面上看起来像是Azul单方面地发泄情绪，实际上，勾引着我也开始欲罢不能了起来。  
咽头颚上细密的牙齿微微闭合，擦过触手最前端时可预想到地在上面留下了些伤痕。正在Azul吃痛往后缩的时候，我从他的包裹中脱出，迎合了上去。如果这就是Azul所期待的回报的话，那最好不过了。为了展示自己的善意，我抓住他想要躲开的双手手腕，蹭了下脸颊。不知道是因为生气还是因为刚刚大胆的举动，贴合处传来的温度颇高，保不准马上就可以做成煮食章鱼端上餐桌。我额前的头发划过脖颈，身下的躯体随着触碰而有些发抖，发出了分不清是痛苦还是愉快的声音。再多发出点声音也没关系的，我在他耳边低语，同时在心中默默地道着歉。如果这不是你所期待的回报的话，就算现在喊停，我也停不下来了。

舌尖穿过柔软的嘴唇、侵入口腔时，我捏紧了Azul的手。在海中，人鱼们的尾部形状不同，但游动时大家往往齐头并进，身长就算差出些许也不好分辨。等到中学毕业，我们第一次成为双足动物来到海面之上时，我才发现Azul实际上要比我俩小巧得多。他对此倒是很不以为意，指着自己的右手教育我道，比一比手掌大小就知道体格差距了，哪里用得着量长度。之后，我将自己的手覆盖在Azul于沙滩留下的手掌印之上，按了下去。随着按压力度的增强，被阳光晒得微烫的流沙慢慢没过手指，滑落到手背，最后淹到了手腕附近。抬起手，果不其然沙滩上连五边形都没留下来，只剩一个被沙子填埋的浅坑。而我却在切切实实地握着Azul的手的此时此刻，想起了当时那细沙的触感。  
Azul的牙齿同普通人类一样，到了左数第四五颗才开始有尖牙。说是犬齿，弧度却异常圆润，用舌头抵上去也不会有刺痛的感觉。食欲和性欲本能混杂，搅动着章鱼气息的津液异常甘甜。和异种人鱼的交接对我来说还是初次体验，无论怎么吮吸都感觉有点儿不得要领。好在身下的被捕食者没注意到我的注意力涣散，可能是接吻的体式太辛苦，他的触手渐渐勾不住我的身体，一根一根往下坠着，我便迁就着海中的重力，身子往下探，直到他的背部完全贴到了海底的沙岩上，最后只剩一根章鱼足还绕在我肩上，像是在索求更多一样磨蹭着我。余光之中，我感觉到有什么东西那里落了下来，看起来是固体外壳包裹着液体的结构，散发着怡人的气味。

“……正常有你这样一亲亲一个小时的吗。”体力耗尽后枕着我肚子休息的Azul喃喃道。声音小得我不得不弯过身靠在他唇边来确认他是不是说话了。  
因为海鳝交配靠嘴嘛，我扁着嘴解释道。极力装出的委屈模样，果然又骗到了对方的一个吻。说不出原因，我的心情格外舒畅，要是每天都可以这样幸福生活，和Azul共度余生完全没有问题。我正想问他愿不愿意，才发现Azul已经蜷成一个黑色的线团，熟睡过去。被枕着的我丝毫不敢动弹。等了一会儿，看他也没有要醒的样子，我便也陪他一起睡起觉来。  
再醒来已经是夜半时分，没想到我比Azul醒得还要早。看了眼时间，事态有点儿严峻。“该走了该走了。”我用力摇着怀中的章鱼，却怎么叫都叫不醒他。再磨蹭下去别说第二天的开学前准备，连后天的开学典礼都要参加不上了。权衡了下事态，我只好把Azul背在背上，自己拿着地图，按照既定的路线往NRC游去。  
到达学校时已经是清晨三点，在回到镜间之前Azul总算醒了过来，毕竟要是再不醒就变不回人类了，对我和他来说都是件麻烦事。因为时间尚早，镜间没有人员来往。下午睡的那一觉让我精神还算充足，就是肚子有点饿。Azul虽然变回了人类，但意识还不算清醒，我便送他回了他自己的房间休息。

+++

“后来我查了一下，那个固体的球可能是章鱼的精囊，我都不知道章鱼是这么交配的，Azul超有趣。”我用手中的魔法笔画起了章鱼解剖图，我不算擅长美术，但是画这个东西绰绰有余。“对了对了，我还听说章鱼的嘴在八只腿之间，像喙似的。下次自由研究我想去找Azul，看看章鱼嘴什么样。你也来吗金鱼酱？话说我还从没见过Azul把食物塞到腿里面呢……”  
察觉到对方没什么反应，我从绘画作业中抬起头，这才发现Riddle脸色涨红，全身抖得话不成句，“……我浪费了一下午时间……就是为了……在这里听你讲这个吗……？”  
一道火球飞来，蹭过我的右脸。我没来得及张开防御魔法，灼热的火焰差点儿把刘海烧焦，着实吓了我一大跳。他怎么又生气了，寮长果然没一个正常人，我丈二和尚摸不着头脑。刚想对他说在图书室放火魔法不好，显然对面那个小火人已经听不进我的劝告了。正当他准备施放独特魔法时，我决定三十六计走为上策。  
没跑几步，转头一看，Riddle果不其然追了出来。

明明腿不怎么长，跑得却不慢的Riddle是个相当难缠的对手。逃亡路上我遇到了Jade，他一脸忧心忡忡的样子，不知道刚从哪里回来。聪明的我自然猜得到原因，他肯定是在社团活动中没找到漂亮的蘑菇。Jade心情不好十次里有八次是因为蘑菇，还有两次是因为我不吃蘑菇，要是Riddle和Azul也能像Jade这么容易懂就好了。  
中途的小插曲暂时地阻挡了金鱼的脚步，在我以为危机过去的时候，他又不知道从哪里窜了出来，挥舞着魔法笔试图对我施加制裁。都是因为被他追来赶去，等我成功逃掉回到寮里已经是深夜。我本想去Azul的房间慰问一下，没想到扑了个空，怎么敲门按门铃都没人应门。我意识到他可能去了Jade的房间，便跑去Jade那里转了转门把手。门落着锁，里面传来细细簌簌的声响。贴着听了一会儿，好像是Jade和Azul的说话声。我倒不是打不开门锁，不如说我就算是用长出来才两年的脚，也能轻松把门踹开。但今天实在太累，我不太想浪费体力和时间在这种无聊的事上，只要确保Azul没像昨晚一样迷路在外面就可以了。  
既然回来了，那我也没什么好担心的了。我回寝室泡了个冷水澡，换好虾米纹样的睡衣，跳到松软的床上，把脸埋在被子里。至于Azul和我的兄弟在房间里做了什么，陷入沉睡的我就不得而知了。

大概也不需要我知道吧。

TBC.


	5. 第三章（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：“注意Leech兄弟，危险！”

我承认是我太过儿戏了。

蜷起双腿平躺在床上，床原本的主人正居高临下俯视着我。他的面庞处在阴影里看不真切表情，只有鎏金色的左眼闪着光似的，揪起我心脏部位一阵刺痛。刚刚让对方签过字的契约书被我攥得有些起皱，尚未干的墨迹蹭在了洁白的枕头上，同床单上刚被血墨污染了的部分显出了相同的蓝黑色。  
肢体末梢的麻痹感还没能缓解过来，光是手指的探入便已经逼得我喘不过气来。人类的第一次比先前预想的还要艰难万分，我稍稍有些后悔没事先喝个什么变换性别的药物，女性的身体的接纳能力大概要强一些。不过托这尖锐的痛感和温吞的触感的福，我能勉强打起精神履行契约，而不会半路昏睡过去。从突发厌食到部分失忆已近四天，现在还要自己送上门，将卖身契双手奉上，究竟为什么我会走到如此狼狈的这一步，这正是我想从这场性交换中谋求的答案。

+++

三天前的早晨，从宿舍的章鱼罐里醒来时，我确定自己的记忆出现了些问题。

更确切的说，感觉就像是古早款式的CD播放机正播放着一盘磁力消得断断续续的磁带，光有些碎片状的音符，拼不出完整的乐句。好像昨天我是从很远的地方回到学校，然后不知道怎么着进了房间，最后又迷迷糊糊地躺在了罐子里，回想起来满是漂浮半空一般的不真实感。我甩甩头，试图唤醒大脑中的回忆，却没什么效果。余光瞄到角落地板上放着的手提箱，装在若干玻璃药瓶里的亮绿色液体闪着荧光，发出蜜瓜的香气。瓶身没有贴标签，我凭借经验判断这是由人鱼变为人类的药物。药物由我一手调制，与古法不同，选择的都是对身体安全性最高的药品原料。除此之外，我还采用海葵毒素为药物追加了个失效警告系统。这灵感来源于我的个人经历，我曾在入学前为了适应人类的双腿，长时间在沙滩上练习二足步行，一直到夕阳西沉。过度运动后的麻痹感和刺痛使我无法继续挪动步伐，只能趴在沙滩上休息。没想到当时已经接近了魔法药效力的时限，在差一点就要变回人鱼的档口，多亏了同伴把我拽回水里，才免得搁浅在沙滩上回不去家。  
同伴？……我突然觉得有些违和感，这个词应该有更为细致的解释。并非同伴朋友同学青梅竹马之类的概括性描述，而是拥有名字的某一只或几只人鱼才对，为什么我完全想不起来了？思考的当下，熟悉的痛感从双腿传来，大概这就是我提前准备了药物的原因。翻了翻箱子，里面有足够的备货和一些制作药剂的原材料。我取出一只喝下，其余的药水均分，从抽屉里翻出做好名签标记的小袋子，顺次装了进去。  
也许是因为人鱼种族自古以来便拥有慈悲为怀的训示，NRC的人鱼学生绝大部分都分到了OCTAVINELLE寮。虽然我们与兽人和精灵都属于异种种族，但人鱼想要在陆地上生活，需要使用药剂变成人类。作为寮长的我怜悯体恤人鱼学生们的苦恼和不便，主动以免费提供变身药物作为代价，换取了咖啡厅里相当一部分的劳动力。袋子里的药物大概是两周的分量，由我装入封好，按照上面的名字分发给每一位学生。为了确认自己记忆究竟丢失到了什么程度，我挨个核对着每个人的名字：大部分记得清楚，小部分看名字对不上长相。这六十多个袋子中，只有两个袋子的主人，我无论如何都没有印象。他俩拥有相同的姓氏——Leech，应该是这么念的，下面名字则透露着父母的一片苦心。虽然不知何时习得的经验在我脑中回响，不住地提醒我这姓氏相当危险，远离他们才是上策，但直觉表明他们俩八成就是开启我记忆大门的钥匙。我跪坐在地上思考着怎么和Leech同学搭话，正聚精会神的时候，身后的房门突然发出了被暴力撞击的轰隆声，一时间我甚至对门这种无机物产生了共情心理。

“Azul你醒了吗！”闯入者直冲屋顶的高昂声线吵得人头晕，三下一点地的滑步体现了其绝佳的心情。然而我这边时机可谓绝糟无比，连把袋子收拾好的余裕都没有，只能听着背后的脚步声以飞快的速度接近。这家伙进门第一句话没加敬语，没称呼姓氏，也没有自我介绍，估计和我关系极为亲近。不到百人的人鱼寮生，我只对其中两个完全没印象，从概率角度来讲也不应该在这时候碰上才对。我微笑着转过头，想和来客优雅地搭一个话，视野里却只映出了两条长得没边儿的腿。  
“嘶……”等理智开始运作的时候，我的身体已经先行跳开足有三米远，竖直腾空的高度使我突然想起Trein老师放在讲台上的猫，叫起来声音软糯糯的，明里暗里却掩饰不住进攻性。我不太喜欢，但也说不上讨厌，只是偶尔会羡慕它，要是我体育测试和飞行课上也能如猫般身手矫健该多好。稳定了一下情绪，抬头看了看刚进来那人——青绿色的头发，异色的双瞳，下垂的眼角，直指天花板棚顶的海拔，我真想用尺子量量这家伙身高到底有多高。运气不佳，我想不起来他的名字，大概正是Leech兄弟里的一个。惊吓没缓过来，心跳过速引得胸口有些闷，一时间连完整句子都讲不出来。好在他没注意到我的异状，也没揪着我问东问西，而是自顾自从口袋里掏出了个小本子。  
“Jade已经准备好了，你要是收拾完就赶快过来吧，今天要进货、打印菜单，还有……”，他盯着手上的小记事本，那上面大概写了他兄弟让他传的话。只是字迹实在太乱，他读到一半便读不下去，举着本子反过来让我辨认。  
“这不是你自己写的吗！”我吼了他一句。  
话一出口，我有点儿担心这暴躁的回应会不会不符合我在他心中留下的固有印象，没想到换来的是对方的嬉笑。“我看Azul没精神嘛。”他用刻意且欠收拾的语调撒着娇，然后像跳华尔兹一样把散在地上的药品袋卷在一起塞进口袋。他衬衫的领口没系好，露出的皮肤上有星点癣状的红斑，逼得我强迫症几近发作。刚想伸手把对方衣领扣子系上，他却瞅准空隙，俯身亲了下我的额头，然后若无其事般地转身离开，留我一个人双手尴尬地举在半空，放下来也不是，不放下来也不是。回忆了下药品袋上的人名，等待着我的是Jade，那来的这个应该就是Floyd。从一开始便吵得要死的心跳声略去不提，额上被嘴唇碰触过的地方有股异样的烧灼感。难不成他下了毒？毒理学算是我的专长之一，但能靠刚才那种密切接触毒倒对方、而不伤害自己的毒药，我至今闻所未闻。Floyd・Leech是要注意人物，轻浮且危险。他的兄弟是什么样的人，两人有多相似，尚未与其见过面的我还不得而知。我希望对方拥有和Floyd不同的外表和性格，能让我轻易分出来他们。毕竟若是在我恢复记忆之前叫错人名，就万事皆休了。

+++

多亏了衣服里留着的行程本，我大概弄清楚了接下来应该做些什么。从高一经营至今的咖啡店在每个学期前要进行大规模的点检，本学期的定检日就是今天。  
咖啡店的装潢一如既往是我喜欢的格调。茶座被作为背景墙的玻璃鱼缸环抱，水母灯闪着晶莹的亮光，没有客人的空旷店面内流淌着爵士乐，营造出一个与校园他处截然不同的空间。在一侧的吧台里，我如愿见到了那位与Floyd相貌极为相似、氛围却大相径庭的Jade・Leech。  
那人好像已经在这里等候多时，寮服外套和围巾搭在一旁的圆凳上。闲极无聊似的，他正开着吧台下面的冰箱，掂量每个纸盒中饮料的存量。为了不妨碍动作，紫色衬衫的袖子半卷固定至肘部，露出了没有血色的下臂。虽然我进门时已经尽可能地避免发出声音，但他显然注意到了我。缓缓起身，他取出了个海波杯装上冰块搁置一旁。金属色的调酒器就绪，橙汁菠萝汁和柠檬汁等量混合其中。他挑选冰块的手法娴熟，从盖子扣合压紧再到摇酒，动作一气呵成。身材高挑的调酒师左耳的菱形耳坠缠着刘海前后晃动，让我有种听到了风铃声响的错觉。竖起耳朵，却只有冰块碰撞的沙沙声和自己的耳廓中血液的流动声，那是故乡的海浪冲刷着岸边的礁岩、合着小美人鱼低声吟唱的声音。  
我尚未从回忆中走出，方才被冰镇好的水晶杯已被放置正中，调酒师摇晃着调酒器，向杯子里注入发出诱人果香的橙色琼浆。收完最后一滴，量正好够到杯子的一半，他将冰碳酸水沿杯壁倾入，用翻腾的气泡将原本浓郁的橙黄稀释为澄金色，正合我的喜好。  
“请用。”调酒师冲我所在的方向微笑，将外壁尚有层雾气的酒杯放在海浪花纹的杯垫上，推到吧台的这一侧。看着对方上挑的双眼，我这才切实意识到，他和闯进我卧室里的不是一个人。“辛德瑞拉。”他的口吻暧昧不明，听不出是在介绍这款鸡尾酒的名字，还是在借此名字来调笑他眼前的客人——显而易见是我。  
“辛德瑞拉不需要碳酸水吧。”我靠近吧台，用手撑着桌面，单脚倚在高脚凳上。从旁来看动作可能有些不雅，但我的视力欠佳，想看清对方的脸上的细节，最好的方式是缩短距离。就这样把这对双胞胎的样子印到我的记忆中，避免一切可能发生的危险，这是我的主要目的。若是未来两人能为我所用，自然更好。我旋转着杯垫，酒杯里的冰块因为惯性而发出碰撞声。“另外我不喝甜度这么高的饮料。”我佯装叹气，想试探一下对方的反应。  
“真是令人遗憾。气泡鸡尾酒的口感更好，Floyd上次说过喜欢这种。”名为Jade的调酒师嘴上说着遗憾，口气中却没那个意思。他笑着摆了摆手，指向的却不是我，我这才注意到Floyd不知什么时候悄无声息地站到了身后。他将头探了过来，叼起杯子一饮而尽。  
“不够甜啊”，他皱着眉抱怨，全然无视了对方的一片心血。被抱怨的那位也没生气，笑着帮Floyd收拾了杯子。

时间紧迫，按照计划开始点检。由于两人身高太过有压迫感，我站在中间总有种海豚误闯鲨鱼群的感觉，便刻意拉开了些距离走在前面。不太清楚一直以来自己同他们是怎样的相处模式，我想尽量避免对话交流，又不放心把指挥权交给事事出格的这两个人。好在我身体中蕴藏着的商人之魂好像没太受到失忆的影响，咖啡厅的各种设备、假期内经营收支情况、食品用品的集中采买，种种事项一一安排妥当。当然也不是尽然完美，例如计算器按错了数导致多花了些时间纠正，以及需要注意着不停地吵着饿的Floyd等等，当然这些都是可控范围之内的问题，我没太放在心上。  
一直走在前面无法看到两人的情况，频频回头又会使对方察觉到异常，我只能在转方向的时候偷看下他们在做些什么。Jade远比我想象的还要心细，在第二次转身时他便误会了我的用意，跟上前来帮我整理了一下肩上的风衣。Floyd也接收到了什么信号似的，跑过来提起我的帽子，掸两下灰重新扣回我头上，把我当洋娃娃摆弄。不知道记忆什么时候才能回到脑子里，但双胞胎谜一样的距离感让我总觉得自己变成了一具提线木偶，戴着完美的假面，一边将善良慈悲的寮长角色贯彻始终，一边被獠牙外露的两人提来拽去，摆出他们想让我做出的样子。  
点检结束，Jade推着他的兄弟往食堂方向走，我斟酌再三，还是以不舒服为由拒绝了邀请。虽然心里很清楚，想套到更多的情报，和两人尽多接触是为上策，但不知怎的，随着时间慢慢推移，刚刚起只要看到他俩的脸，我的心中便警铃大作，身体本能也在不断地抗拒和他们共处一室。当然，不舒服也并非随便扯出的借口。我从早上起就觉得胃部像有什么东西在翻涌，就怕吃了东西也会当场吐出来。这种状况下，比起去吃饭社交，还不如早点儿回自己的卧室休息，顺便再找找有什么能唤醒回忆的东西，尽快结束这场闹剧。

走进房间，我习惯性地将衣服帽子挂在门边的衣帽架上，相邻的衣钩上放着件外出用的浅灰色风衣。那件衣服是我17岁生日时收到的礼物，防水且易于收纳，我一直颇为中意。视线转回屋内，我托着下巴回忆今天早上的情景。早上醒来之后太匆忙，好像只翻了书桌的抽屉，靠近细看一下，桌上放的尽是些晦涩难懂的大部头和需要我签名印章的经营计划书，没有一点儿带人情味的手写物——例如日记、情书和挑战书。翻了翻那几本砖块似的书，夹着书签的页数大都在后半，还有两本已经读完。能在NRC二年级就拥有如此优秀的阅读数量和速度，我为自己的阅读能力自傲不已。说起手写物品，没收到过的情书和只帮别人送过的挑战书先按下不提，我在九岁之后就没再写过日记那种扭捏的东西，所以也谈不上找。当时的同级生翻到了我课堂笔记里日记本，疯狂嘲笑了我一通，笔记本给撕个粉碎不说，他还勾搭了些同伙，把我连带着罐子丢到远处，害得我差点回不去家。从那一天起，我便下定决心不写日记了，反正章鱼的记忆力远优于那些毫无生产性的愚蠢人鱼，我只需要带着脑子，就能安稳过好充实的每一天。话虽如此，看着记录不详的行程本，我有些自责于自己的轻率傲慢。正如电脑需要及时备份一样，大脑也需要通过某些媒介来进行定时的保存。光是日记忘掉了还好说，存在脑海里的知识也一并忘了的话，会给我带来很大的困扰。  
顺便一提，如果近来是普通的上学日，那我还可以去查看班级日志来搞清楚最近发生过什么特别的事情。那本子没有老师检查，班上不正经的家伙们——常常来自SAVANACLAW寮和SCARABIA寮——会心照不宣地用不知从哪儿听来的八卦和手绘的雌性动物填满边边角角空白的地方，我个人觉得非常无聊。但这几天是假期，想必不会有谁有闲心往那上面记什么正经东西，线索也就到此中断。

撑不住身体和大脑双重的疲惫，我躺倒在地板上喘息。望着浅紫色的天花板。窗外的树影在月光的作用下涌进屋里，在天花板上留下了一条细长而弯折的影子，如同潜伏在岩石之下伺机捕食的海鳝。在那海鳝游曳逃窜之前，我从抽屉里随便翻出个没写几行字的笔记本，拾起放在一旁的魔法笔，将银灰色魔法石的那一面贴在额头上。想要避免眼下记忆丧失的窘况再次发生，果然还是用脑部复写的魔法把每天发生的事情记录下来，再把笔记本锁到保险箱里比较保靠。  
对脑海中浮现出的保险箱一词感到有些陌生，我这才想起来自己的独特魔法是什么。和NRC绝大多数学生拥有的那种阳光向上的白魔法不同，就算是在开放的现代魔法社会，契约魔法也处在非黑非白的灰色地带上，绝对无法被称为人人都可以习得的普适性魔法。我是小时候在家里很隐蔽的地方翻出了相关的书籍，才顺势开始学的。从小学到中学，我花了两三年时间，总算借由金箔纸作为介质，得以稳定地操纵契约魔法——黄金契约书。我爬起身翻了翻挂在衣钩上的风衣外套，衣服内部的口袋里放着张金色的纸，被碰触到时发出了微弱的亮光。不难辨认，契约上的文字出自我的手笔，下方的签名则是来自Floyd・Leech。我有些兴奋地查看最为重要的部分——契约的代价，上面却只写着愿望二字。

“愿望是什么啊……”我把契约书揉成团丢到墙角，自暴自弃地闭上了双眼。  
真不像我能做出来的事。


	6. 第三章（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：“注意Crewel老师，危险。”

两天前的早晨，从宿舍的地板上醒来时，我确定自己的身体出现了些问题。

更确切地说，就像是饲养热带鱼的玻璃鱼缸底上破了个小洞，一开始可能看不出什么异常，只需要放置那么24个小时，缸中的水便会尽数从小洞流入下水管，只剩下在干涸之中翻着肚皮的小丑鱼和散成一滩的海葵，等着残酷的死神来收走他们的灵魂。正如此时此刻的我，一只搁浅在沙滩上的章鱼，内心不断地在渴求着自然的恩惠。器官中名为胃的部分拧成一团，明着在和这个躯体较劲，让人不得安生。我只得任由其操纵，乖乖找杯水喝下去，然后吐了一地墨汁。如此说来，上次吃东西是什么时候来着？我拿抹布用力擦着地板，苦思冥想。地板缝隙中渗入的些许墨汁一片乌黑，我的记忆也像是被墨点覆盖，找不出问题的答案。  
虽然考虑过要不今天就别去上课了吧，但作为OCTAVINELLE寮寮长，我不能缺席早上的开学典礼和一节课后的寮长会议。海蓝色的文件夹里放着A4纸打印的致辞讲稿，看样子我还得上台把这东西读给所有人听。一层层地套上衣柜中挂的式典服，我细细地整理好自己的仪表。也许是身体不适的缘故，对着镜子化妆的时候手有点儿抖，花了比平时更多的时间。途中寮生送来的早饭被我搁在一旁，书包也来不及收拾，抄起文件夹紧赶慢赶才勉强在开学典礼开始前到了会场。

今年的开学典礼还是和往年一样人头攒动，黑压压一片看不清楚演讲台。环顾四周也没多少认识的人，我决定趁这空闲的时候预习一下演讲稿。  
“Azul。”我正低着头，突然有人从旁搭话。细看外表，他皮肤呈小麦色，头发编成多股垂在耳侧，可以预想到早上要费不少功夫才能打理成那样。“平常总围你身边那对儿双胞胎呢？”  
“……嗯有点儿事。”不知道他所说的双胞胎指的是谁，我随口应付了下。紧接着我意识到了一个更为严重的问题——我回忆不起来这个人的名字了。对方腰间系着的魔法笔上镶嵌的宝石呈橙红色，我判断是SCARABIA寮的同级生。他一直在唠叨什么篮球部明天集训不准缺席的事，我不得不边嗯嗯啊啊地搪塞他，边思考脱身之策。好在没多一会儿，他就被他们寮长叫走帮忙，没工夫再管我了。我松了口气，继续在周遭的嘈杂声中默念讲稿。  
或许是刚才盯着白纸的时间有点儿长，站上演讲台的时候，双眼有些对不上焦，看不清楚演讲稿上密密麻麻的文字。喘口气眺望下远处，勉强能缓解晕眩感，这时我用余光瞄见在离讲台七八米远的地方，并排着的两个人。在一众高中生之间，他俩身材相当出挑，其中一个倚着旁边的人呼呼大睡，另一个叉着手、脸藏在帽子的阴影里看不见表情。NRC的式典服一向以厚重端庄、做工讲究闻名，穿上式典服的特殊的荣誉感是NRC学生身份象征的一部分，也是我最终入学NRC的理由之一。对称前襟的整理、帽子的摆放之类的着装要求繁琐复杂，那人却做得标准且妥帖，我因此对那两人稍留了点儿心。演讲中时不时抬头往他们那方向看，竟每次都能收获对方回望的目线。他们可能就是刚才对话里提到的双胞胎，直觉如此，我暂时还无法证实这一点。

开学典礼结束，本想再看一下那两个人在哪儿，但会场人挤着人不好寻找，我便一个人先回了寮。察觉到了记忆和现实的时间线匹配不上，身体状况却不允许我擅自展开大范围调查，我便在屋里翻了翻东西。幸运的是，我很快就找到了前一天晚上用记忆魔法留下的笔记本——那本子被搁在地板上，封面虽沾上了些黑色的水渍，标题和里面的正文字迹还很清晰，不影响阅读。而不幸的是，就在我翻开笔记本的时候，有人敲响了我的房门，然后不等应答便擅自推开，让我不禁想问问他敲门的意义何在。  
从听到敲门声到做出反应的短暂时间里，我脑海中乱糟糟的思绪迅速收束为相同的一句话——绝对不能暴露失忆这件事。毕竟在恢复记忆之前，生活和学习都大概率会出现麻烦不说，从外人来看，罹患认知障碍的Azul・Ashengrotto本人是否能够继续担任OCTAVINELLE的寮长一职，舆论走向不容乐观。运营一年有余的Mostro Lounge将受到怎样的影响也尚未可知，这些代价每一项对我来说是无法承受的。我飞速把笔记本抓在胸前，在门被打开的前一瞬，转过身装出收拾书包的样子。  
“Azul你还好吗？”他询问我状况的语气很亲昵，推测是相熟的人。正因相熟，我才更是全心希望他能快点离开，不要拆穿我的谎言。这就像是一场博弈，执黑棋的对方先手，将我逼至僵局，被包围的国王却无论如何也不想迎战，转而把棋子一个个全都撤到棋盘之下。他的声音逐渐拉近，我已经没办法再继续装聋作哑，只得深吸一口气，转过头来面对他。  
青绿色的头发，异色的双瞳，上挑的眼角和直指天花板棚顶的海拔，进门的那人身着制服，表情有些严肃。实话说经历了这一早上，我大概猜到了：双胞胎之一、刚才看到的那两人中没睡着的那个人正站在我面前。回想起来，也是他在开学典礼前给我送了早饭。我不了解我们之间是怎样的关系，或许超越了普通朋友，是主仆或者亲友什么的，但我真的能和外人构筑起紧密的人间关系吗？我对此事抱有疑问。  
他微微颔首，刘海的黑色额发遮挡住了左边的瞳孔，露在外面直盯着我的另一边眼中毫无笑意，好像想向我传达什么话似的。可惜的是，经过幼年被欺凌的那段经历洗礼，不论是识别他人的心声，还是控制自己的情感，我都不甚擅长。面前的人的眼神让我内心翻涌出一种久违的感觉，触动感……或者是欺骗对方而产生的负罪感？深呼吸和心跳的频率逐步加快，指尖和足尖传来麻痹的疼痛，连带着腕部关节一阵阵地发冷。身心双重的煎熬实在让人难以忍耐，我随便找了个借口，将笔记本装进书包，先行逃离了房间。

+++

上午十一点钟，我赶到寮长会议室时，会议已经进行完一大半了。由于例行司会缺席，学园长任命HEARTSLABYUL寮寮长Riddle代为主持。用平板电脑远程参加的人，占了我的凳子睡觉的人，玩旁边参会者头发的人，NRC的寮长们面对更换司会这种麻烦事总是意外的团结，事不关己高高挂起。我进门时刚好看到Riddle一脸愠怒，边念提案稿边用笔敲桌子，提醒大家注意会议重点。他不太懂压制这些不服管束的老油条的方法，心气受挫也是必然，如果换我来处理可能更为妥帖，前提是能承受得起我索求的高昂代价。Riddle注意到我姗姗来迟，正紧皱眉头想要抱怨，却在对上双眼时突然顿了一下，转而换上了担忧的语气。“你没事吧？”他问。  
“承蒙照顾。”没有复杂解释的必要，我简短地给出回答。

书归正传，会议之所以迟到，并非我有意磨蹭。原因要从新学期的第一节课——飞行课开始说起。  
诚如众人所知，出于某些特殊原因，我在飞行课上没法取得与其他科目相当的优异成绩。即使是在状态良好时，我也只能做到低空漂浮，勉强达到分数的及格线。本来因为身体原因，我和老师请好了假，打算这节课见习。只是光在旁边树下坐着有些无聊，不知道当时脑子里是哪根筋没搭好，我突然想确认一下自己的魔法技能有没有受到失忆的影响。这之后，我连着扫帚一起从半空中摔了下来，课没上到一半，就被特别批准去医务室休息。  
虽然不想暴露自己目前的病态，但若是没有师长的协助，光靠我浅薄的医学知识，恐怕结局只能自生自灭。NRC的医疗能力毋庸置疑，而管理医务室的Crewel老师值得我的尊敬和信任。说起来，他对世界上的疑难杂症很感兴趣，上课的时候也总时不时提起。我觉得NRC让Crewel老师这种高水平的魔导师来给我们上基础理科课，实在太大材小用了。趁这次机会，我同他坦白了自己的症状，希望得到些专业的建议，没想到老师的反应热烈得超乎我的预计。就像是无意中点燃了老师心中的医学之火一样，我作为学校中不可多得的真实罕见病病例，被当场扣下建了病历档案。“放心。医生是不会随便泄露病人的个人信息的。”他察觉到我的心情，让我放下顾虑好好治疗。  
Crewel老师本想给我点滴注射葡萄糖溶液，作为缓解症状的临时对策。只不过刚挂上针没两分钟我就呕吐不止，从墨汁吐到胃液，最后再到澄清的水，活像只受了惊的河豚。药物副作用过于严重，老师不得不中止注射，转而翻阅书籍，研究起其他治疗方案。

在病床上躺着望天时，我拿出笔记本，强睁着湿润度不足的双眼阅读起上面的文字，试图把昨天的记忆复制回脑子里。可能是很久没写过日记，复写出的东西只能称得上是一日流水账。从头到尾，问题摞着问题，压得人喘不过气。而就在那对双胞胎——Jade・Leech和Floyd・Leech的名字后面，我特地用加粗加黑的字体写下“危险”二字，突兀得莫名其妙。我猜是过去的自己觉得他们难缠，因此在日记里特意点明出来，提醒未来复发失忆时尽早加以注意，谨防演技出现纰漏。  
这个危险标识的真实性先不论，我觉得自己已经有点儿演不下去了。假设副寮长Jade突然从医务室门口冲进来，痛心疾首地和我说，他知道了一切，并要求通过决斗来重选寮长。现在的我大概也不得不心平气和地接受现实了吧。曾拥有的一切一朝失去，心有余而力不足的感觉让人极为颓丧。我手持寮徽，将窗外的阳光反射到自己的眼睑上。鎏金色的鹦鹉螺壳纹样流光闪烁，像是一只旋转着的瞳孔，不明来由地催生出熟悉和危险两种矛盾的情感，我只得闭上眼睛试图避免想些乱七八糟的事情。  
寮徽从手上掉下来砸到脸的时候，距离寮长会议开始只剩不到五分钟了。我翻身而起，却发现老师正用魔法笔指着我，吓得我出了一身冷汗。“暂时还没查出病因”，他微笑着说，“只能给你先施加缓和症状的咒语了。忍耐一下，good boy。”话音收束的那一瞬间，闪电般的光球在眼前爆裂开来，化成箭矢刺穿了我的身体。在即将陷入昏睡之时，我脑海中只剩下了一个想法，拜托老师下一次施放魔法前，能多给我一点心里准备的时间，突如其来的电系魔法实在是太恐怖了。

“哇，所以说你刚才被闪电劈了吗？不愧是你Azul！”坐我旁边的Kalim一脸兴奋地吵着，完全不顾Riddle投来的眼神警告。  
新学期第一次寮长例会，我忘了带会议进行表，也没有接管后半场司会的意思，Riddle贴心地主持了全程。寮长们把寮内出现的问题和接下来的计划汇报给学园长，除此以外没什么重要的会议内容。Kalim玩腻了Vil的头发，转过头小声和我聊天，我便随便编了个去医务室的理由，谁知道他把Crewel老师的魔法效果理解成了那个样子，搞得像我遭了天谴一样。  
话不投机，我只得尝试转移话题。想问问他关于Leech兄弟的事情，却又不晓得从哪里开始问比较自然。  
“今天Floyd都没来送你，我还想是不是吵架了，原来是你不舒服啊。”Kalim脸上洋溢着热情灿烂的笑容，从他那方向吹过来的微风都带上了沙漠的暑气。我发自内心地感激Kalim过人的观察共情能力，让我没费什么口舌便得到了新情报。不过，Floyd平时会送我过来吗？我下意识地揪了揪刘海的发梢，总觉得和日记上留下的印象不太相符。  
“等你病好了，来我们寮开宴会吧！”Kalim在他的会议记录单上涂涂画画，等加上文字我才发现他是在写请柬，连日期都直接订好了。“上次Floyd在典礼上跳的舞可真不赖！还有假期那阵儿给我做的饭！虽然他平时看着有点儿吓人，实际上人挺不错的嘛！”  
眼看着Kalim越说越兴奋，就要开始在座位上跳舞了，Riddle头上那两根不知道是什么的毛竖了起来。我微笑着站起身，向学园长表示自己身体不适要提前离开，总算第一时间远离了是非之地。

+++

托治疗咒语的福，身体上的疲惫感减轻了不少，我抽空去图书室找了些医学书来看。书籍中记载的反胃呕吐症状所对应的病症很多，但并发失忆的实在是罕见。我把病症都做上记号，边查边读，不一会儿就云游到一些有趣但完全无关的疾病上，兴致津津地读了好长时间，把正事忘得一干二净。NRC图书馆里以人鱼为主的相关医学内容很少，章鱼脚人鱼的病症及治疗更是没有见过，保不齐还是珊瑚之海的图书馆里的医疗书类比较全。难道又得回一趟老家吗，我上次回去是什么时候来着。头猛地疼了起来，拇指使劲按着太阳穴也没见好。我总觉得这和记忆里缺失掉的内容有关，但记忆就像浑水似的，越搅动越迷糊，怎么都想不起来。

Crewel老师在放我出医务室前特地嘱咐过，咒语的效力大约能持续24小时，在失效之前必须去炼金术教室找他。令我没想到的是，实际上咒语的效果只撑到了傍晚时分。那时放学铃声刚响过没多久，熟悉的钝痛一股脑地从身体里翻涌出来，揪着我的四肢百骸直往地狱里坠。当我趴在桌子上、祈祷身体赶快恢复正常时，白天在开学典礼上碰见的那个同班同学——后来我得知他叫Jamil——单手拎着书包从我桌旁走过。停了一停，不知怎着又退回来两步，转过头和我搭话。  
“我说你这病不是装的吧……”他的语气没什么讽刺的意思，就是质问内容十分刺耳。要不是我现在难受得没力气说话， 肯定从椅子上跳起来和他一决高下。见我没回答，他从书包里掏出个软皮本丢到桌面上。“今天的班级日志我替你写了，不舒服的话还是早点儿回去比较好，用不用我拿飞毯送你？”  
我抬头想和他探讨一下他擅自帮助我的对等报酬，结果被狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“啊对了还有件事。你能不能和你男朋友说一下，让他别一下课就跑过来找你？他一来，班里的人轮着应付。你可倒好，每次都不在……”Jamil像是回忆起什么麻烦事儿了似的，结结实实地翻了个白眼。  
“谁？”脑子一团浆糊，听不懂他在说什么。  
“还能是谁，贵寮的副寮长Jade・Leech。”看我没有起身的意思，他特意俯下身来确认我是不是还在喘气。“反正他会来接你吧，我先走了。你记得告诉他。”  
Jamil大踏步走向教室门外，低马尾辫在后背上轻快地扫来扫去，散发着和我截然不同的生命活力。前桌桌面上放着的矿泉水瓶被开门吹进的风推落到地上，发出喀啷的清脆声响，我这才从恍惚中回过神来。  
比起说我正震惊于自己身为OCTAVINELEE寮长却有同性交往对象，不如说我突然明白为什么早上的时候Jade的表情那么复杂了。当然，和日记内容一样，在没亲自确认之前，我无法完全相信Jamil的话。但万一是真的，我对人间交际这事根本没有头绪，更不知道该如何应对，事态棘手极了。至于明天要怎么安抚怨气四溢的同学们，我能想到的对策也就是送些咖啡店代金券之类的小玩意，更高的回报则需要详细的面谈。以现在的状况来看，由我出面交涉发生意外的风险过高，希望能尽量回避掉类似情况……  
细细琢磨了一会儿，我摇摇头试图驱散自己脑海中的想法——不对，这不是正常人解决问题的思路。要是Jade听到我刚才的内心活动，肯定又要一边抱着手臂，一边冷嘲热讽我是契约狂守财奴了。只要一和他一起，嘴仗就打个没完没了，明明小的时候要坦率得多，我说什么都会认真考虑来着……不知是从哪个角落遗留下来的回忆牵动着我的嘴角挑起弧度，我有点儿忘了自己刚刚究竟在纠结什么了。

可能是因为今天是那对儿双胞胎负责值班开店的日子，最终并没人来接我回去。但我本就没有体弱到那个程度，只是需要一点时间去和肉体上的痛苦共处罢了。回到房间时间尚早，我还翻了一会儿下午在图书馆没看完的书。等换上寮服到达咖啡店时正好是六时三刻，如果没有走错路的话应该还能到得更早一些。推开质感厚重的大门，咖啡豆混杂着睡莲香气迎面扑来，随着侍者们的走动调和在半密闭的空间中。香气源头的那个人站在房间正中央，像是交响乐的指挥家挥舞着空气指挥棒，有条不紊地引导着每个人的行动。余光瞥见了我，艺术家停下手上的动作，向这边走来。支配人突然莅临，员工作势集合，我摆摆手示意不必，只拜托Jade在我不出勤期间好好打点照顾。视线环扫店内，Floyd正在离门口最远的餐桌桌旁服侍，手持的托盘上盛着一支白色的玫瑰，仿佛正在诉说甜言蜜语讨客人的欢心。Mostro Lounge什么时候引入了这种奇怪的服务，真是为了营业额花样百出，我感觉自己的迷走神经隐隐作痛。  
或许是刚才的香味对嗅觉的刺激太过强烈，从咖啡厅里出来没走两步，胃部再次发出悲鸣。去洗手间呆了一会儿，体里也没什么内容物可吐了，只能抱着水池干呕。看着镜子里映出来的那张脸，一副憔悴得离死没多远的样子，我不禁苦笑，这样哪里配得上寮长和支配人的名号。墙壁瓷砖散射出凉意，侵染到后背的衣服上。蜷起来蹲了几分钟，身体略有缓和后，我决定去趟炼金术教室碰碰运气。

教室门没上锁，灯也开着，环顾四周，却没发现有人在屋子里。教案和演示器材放置在讲桌上，旁边的魔法锅盛装着瑰红色的液体，泛起珍珠般的光泽。正当我在研究药物是由什么原料调制而成时，Crewel老师抱着几本书推门而入，像是刚从隔壁图书室回来。他看到我在房间里，神情有些讶异。但总觉得比起对我本人，他还是对我这身衣服更感兴趣，盯着打量了好一会儿，才开口问我有什么事。  
“……上午的那个咒语，已经失效了。”我组织着语言，尽量简洁且含蓄地交代自己的情况。  
“不应该才对。”Crewel老师放下手中的东西，踩着高档皮鞋款步走向我了过来。原本有效时间约有一天的咒语，不到十个小时就失效了，恐怕老师也没有料想到人鱼和人类的差异性大到如此地步。  
“不过既然来了，试试这个药吧。”他挥动着魔法笔，从锅中盛出一酒杯药液隔空递给了我。“原本的疗效是治疗呕吐，针对人鱼的特性和失忆症状加了些成分。”  
薄壁玻璃杯中的粘稠液体像是融化的粉红口香糖，散发出微妙的气味。这让我想起小时候曾喝过的一种香蕉味的退烧药。那时候我还没怎么吃过陆地上的热带水果，一直误以为香蕉是种甜腻到窒息、后味泛苦的液体状食品，直到父母从陆地上带了些特产给我，这一误会才被解开。从那时候起，我便坚信吃药这种事情，拖延时间不如放弃抵抗。我将手里的药液一饮而尽，然后近乎原样地吐了出来。这具任性妄为的身体仍然在和大脑做斗争，一时半会儿我还没法摄取水分和营养物质。  
刚才食管内液体逆流的缘故，喉咙和鼻腔都酸痛到不行。眼镜片上不知什么时候蒙上了层水雾，看不清东西，我只好先把它摘下来放在一旁，摸索着找了个凳子坐下来。反省一下，正是这个摘眼镜的举动使我漏看了老师接下来的动作，导致了之后迅速发生的悲剧。  
“还是没办法喝药是吗。”关切的声音从头顶传来。珍贵的手作药物确实被我糟蹋了不少，我抬起头刚想向老师道个歉，发现他又拿魔法笔指着我，这次比上回还要近，魔法石就快要杵到额头了。Crewel老师是不是讨厌我啊？我的脑海中一瞬间闪过这个念头。  
“药会起效的，你先休息一下吧。”这成为了我下意识闭上双眼前听到的最后一句话。

一天之内被NRC的名教师用雷魔法劈了两回，我应该可以把这场为医学献身的壮举写进自传里，挑动起人们的猎奇心理收割一波版权费用。科学狂人Crewel老师为了验证药物的效果，特意告诉我第二次咒语只是安慰剂，起不到治疗作用。但据我所知，如果在实验中告知病人真相，安慰剂就起不到安慰的作用了。面对敬重的师长，这话怎么都说不出口。  
等从炼金术教室出来时，远处的钟楼传来了今天的最后一次钟声，那是夜晚十点的告知，也是NRC师生们昼生活转入夜生活的分界点。之前听到这钟声，要么是在教学楼里自习到忘了时间，要么是Mostro Lounge打烊后加班清点货品。这两种情况下，我都可以借由连接走廊直接回去，无需走到建筑物外面来。这次不知怎么回事，路线七拐八拐竟绕到了中庭。当我察觉到路线上的异常，已经是在中庭的花园里转了三十分钟之后的事儿了。中庭的正中央有一个蔷薇花藤装饰的凉亭，花朵在魔法的作用下全年盛放，美丽异常。在第五次经过这里时，我决定进去坐一会儿，好好研究一下如何走出这座植物迷宫。  
冬夜的星星不像夏夜那么多，在这里也看不见老家常有的极光，只有浓墨之上点缀着的三颗一等星组成冬季大三角，让夜空显得不那么无聊。虽说靠北斗星来辨别方向不失为一种方法，但我不太记得寮在学校的哪个方位了。现在想来，方才的药液缓解了肉体上痛苦，却对记忆障碍的症状没有什么疗效，我甚至怀疑它起了反作用，已然蚕食了我大脑中残留不多的宝贵记忆。

靠着凉亭的柱子发呆，突然看到有颗闪着蓝色光芒的星星从水平线的远处滑落。我闭眼向流星许愿尽快恢复记忆，许到一半便被与那颗星星一起逼近的吵嚷声闹得心绪烦乱。重新睁开双眼，原来落下来的不是天体，而是一只发着蓝光的小动物。从陆地上的常见物种来推测，应该是类似猫的魔法宠物吧。那只猫叼着一朵白玫瑰，在花丛和草地里上蹿下跳，像是在和谁捉迷藏。  
提前先说明一下，我之所以会出手把猫咪捉到笼子里，并顺便施了个让他闭嘴的咒语，绝对不是我觉得这家伙吵闹得烦人，更不是我看不惯它糟蹋花草。不过是悲天悯人的OCTAVINELEE寮寮长的举手之劳而已，之后若能换来个高价契约最好，换不到也可以让这只猫的主人给我指个方向。没过一会儿，一名看不出是哪个寮的一年级生嘴里喊着宠物的名字，跌跌撞撞地跑过来。他一瞧见我和笼子里的猫，便瞬间转过身原路往回跑了。  
“那边那个一年级生”，我提着笼子从凉亭走出来，出声叫住了他，“不管理好魔法宠物的话，别人会很困扰的。用不用我帮你和老师商量商量啊？”我尽力摆出和蔼可亲的笑容，却特意把“商量”两个字的语气加重，这是商场谈判的惯常套路，目的就是给予对方压迫感。  
“顺便能不能告诉我你的名字和所属呢？”这句话换个说法就是，在必要的情况下，我可能会向你索要捕捉费用，所以需要你的个人信息。  
“真的很抱歉，Azul前辈，不会有下次了，我这就带Grim回去。”对方唯唯诺诺着从我手里接过笼子，一步步往后退，趁我不注意，迅速跑远消失了。听到他用名字称呼我，我才意识到这个一年级生同我打过交道，脑子里嗡地响了起来。这么一来，原本的计划付诸东流不说，我还得向上天祈祷他不要对我刚才的话产生不必要的怀疑。

“喂你搁那儿坐着干嘛呢？大半夜也不回寮。”没过一会儿，熟悉的声音从斜后方传入耳畔，Floyd一脸不愉快的样子，站在不远处地盯着我。  
一年级生的事情先放在一旁，Floyd来得正正好好。如果此时此刻站在这里的是他兄弟，我可能要花相当大的力气才能把理由编得顺当且有说服力。对Floyd，只需要适当地找些“天气不错想出来走走”之类的借口，然后等着他自己给我带路就行了。只是没想到他像是突然来了兴致一样不着急回去，非要在花园闲逛几圈，我也只好沉默着陪他一起散步。  
就在我们两人走到花园尽头时，我突然想起日记里的一个待解决事件。虽然直接向本人询问不太符合我一贯的作风，但机会难得，我决定冒一次险。  
“上次那张契约书，你还记得吗？”由于不清楚签署的时间和场合，我特意用了模糊的措辞。  
“怎么了？”Floyd的反应倒是很快。他停下脚步，等待着我接下来的话。对他那从上投下的热切视线，我选择不予回应。  
“……愿望是什么来着？”问法相当直球，一招不慎将全盘皆输，但对方是Floyd的话应该没关系，我如此安慰着自己。他的目光游移到我不在的那一侧乱飘，最后洒落在地面上，像是打碎了餐厅的盘子一样。  
“……共…………”他回答。  
“什么？”Floyd把话含在嘴里喃喃自语，我完全没听清。疑惑地抬起头，月光和路灯双重映照之下，他原本粉白的面颊充盈了血色，像是发了火。  
“……性交，交配，交接，交往……共度余生。怎么理解随你好了。真麻烦。”说完，他甩开我一个人跑进了回廊，大概沿着那走廊直走就可以回到寮里了。

花园吹来的寒风和建筑物里的暖风交汇在入口处，我愣愣地站在一旁咀嚼着Floyd的回答。这回我听清了，不如说听得清清楚楚，连风声都在刚才那一瞬安静下来了似的。月光洒在我今晚转了无数圈的花园里，如雪般覆盖一切，泛起银白。大脑处理信息耗费的时间太久，我打了个寒战，然后裹了裹衣服，朝着回寮的方向迈出步伐。

千言万语没办法描述我现在的心情，最终全部压缩凝结成了一个简单的疑问——

我究竟在和几个人交往啊？


	7. 第三章（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※含R18内容描写
> 
> Summary：“你这就和狼人在月圆之夜会变身，一通乱嚎一样。”——Idia

昨天的清晨，从不太陌生的地方醒来，眼前是模糊成一片的天花板。

头痛欲裂，指尖的触感有些暧昧。是还在梦中吗？在闹钟响起的前一瞬我有这么想过。  
翻倒在衣柜前的凳子，摔裂了盖子的木箱，压在魔法笔上的笔记本。我按掉闹钟，试图用散落在我身边的物品拼凑出昨晚回卧室后发生的事情。望向床上，被子的上半部分被掀开，内里的床单起皱，能看出有人躺过。最符合实际的猜测应该是我躺下准备睡觉时，出于某些原因爬起了身，结果晕倒在地板上没能回到罐子里去。  
扶起倒在地上的凳子，我坐下来翻了翻那本笔记，里面是些日记样的文字。段落不长，第一页的日期时两天前。大概是我为了省力气，光是用记忆魔法把大脑里的东西一股脑复制了过来，没做细致整理，所以整体逻辑颠三倒四，有的地方自己也读不太懂。日记内容和桌上的行程记录勉强对得上，可以证明无误，但我的大脑中没有它们发生过的实感，我这才意识到自己遗失不仅仅是昨天一晚的记忆。  
思考过度，头愈发疼痛。我拾起从刚才起便十分在意的木箱，搁在腿上犹豫着要不要打开。追及原因，那盒子的盖子上刻着“潘多拉的魔匣”几个歪歪扭扭的文字，命名水准与我现有年龄明显错位，令我产生了一种梦回中学二年级的错觉。至于内容物，要是是些亮晶晶的石子贝壳也还算好，若是掉过的牙齿或者打碎了的第一个章鱼罐，那我肯定会第一时间把它丢去学校的垃圾回收站。  
木箱的密码锁不太好用，自己的出生日期幸运数字轮番猜了个遍也没解开。好在我平时接过的开锁委托一件又一件，非正规途径开锁的魔法早就轻车熟路，这种老旧的款式自然不在话下。密码锁自己转到设定好的密码，发出咔哒声，我半闭着眼睛打开了盒盖，里面的物什却普通得出乎我的意料——那是一本边缘泛黄的账簿。账簿的尺寸正正好嵌进木盒，扣了半天才把它弄出来。纸张封面和内页做过防水处理，大概是我从老家带过来的。Mostro Lounge的账簿需要每天清点，不可能放在这种隐蔽的地方，我着实想不出自己还有什么别的帐目需要记录。  
翻开账簿，第一页第一行是小学一年级时的2月24日，我的七岁生日。这一天，我收到了一只活珍珠贝，赠与人的名字是Jade・Leech。第二行，同一天，同样是一只活珍珠贝，赠与人的名字是Floyd・Leech。先不去探讨为什么我会在小学一年级的生日时收到两只珍珠贝，这两位赠与人的名字我刚刚在日记本上有见过，名字后面的内容被笔划得乱七八糟，隐隐约约能看出交往两个字。那是指我们之间有什么没处理完的交易的意思吗？看着这本“账簿”，我实在是不能很好地把个中问题联系起来。在这两条赠与记录之后每隔几周，都会有新的记录被添加上来，像什么只能养在淡水缸里的金鱼、用来梳头发的叉子、纯透明的水晶石等等，那两个人的名字自然地交替出现在赠与人一栏里，仿佛我这个账簿就是为了他俩设立的一样。  
每页相似的内容太多，我读得有些厌烦。刚想快速翻过去，突然发现第三页的第一行，物品的赠与人毫无预兆地发生了变化，新加入的那个人名正是我自己。残存的记忆中，三年级的我为了不被同学欺负，每天恨不得24小时躲在章鱼罐里，把气息消灭得一干二净，生怕让别人发现我还活着又来找茬。如此悄无声息到孤僻的我，竟然会主动送别人礼物，哪怕只是为了偿还人情也太过稀罕了，我瞬时对这两个人产生了兴趣。  
之后的几页里没有什么值得大书特书的内容，只有三个细节令我感到有些困惑：一是为什么有的记录后面打了叉，有的没有；二是为什么小学四年级整年的记录一片空白；三是为什么16岁入学NRC后，收到礼物记录全变成了数字。  
有关上述的第三点，高中以来，个别情况下交换的物品还有好好用文字记载着：去年11月5日时我送出了两颗海蓝宝石的原石，然后在今年的生日当天收到了他们回赠的风衣。 看名字这俩人确实像是双胞胎，那11月5日应该就是他们的生日，箱子的密码锁静静躺在不远处，1105这个密码来源倒是意外简单。  
记录中断在几周之前，全部内容只用了账簿页数的前三分之一。我想翻翻后面有没有记什么新东西，一张四方形的纸片突然飘了下来。那是张被拼贴过的合照，两只长得极为相似的青色稚鱼正咧开嘴笑着。相片中间的连接部分不太自然，好像是两人中间的什么东西被剪掉了一样。翻到账簿后半，类似的旧照片贴了不少，大多数只拍了两个人，偶尔是两个人加一个被涂黑的第三者——我猜那是我。虽然也有一张照片上是全长得一个模样的六只人鱼，但半数的脸上被画了十字，想分辨出与我交好的两人并不算难。说实话，我不觉得这账簿、或者说是相册能证明什么问题。无非是关系亲近的青梅竹马恰巧和我上了同一个高中，恰巧分到了同一个学院，恰巧一起开了咖啡厅，现在又恰巧出现在我的房间的书和日记里而已，说明得了什么？我思考了一会儿，仍然摸不着头脑，于是站起身企图把箱子收拾整齐，放回到衣柜顶上。

而那几张金纸正是在我准备把账簿塞回木箱时发现的。若是没有光线作用，任谁也很难注意到紧贴在箱子内测底面古旧的薄纸，就连我一开始也以为是自己眼花了。拿起细看，这几张薄纸的样式和放在桌面上皱得不行的那张契约书异曲同工，只是正文的文字笔法幼稚，登不上台面。翻了翻署名，Floyd签了一张，Jade签了一张，还有一张签的是没见过的名字。将愿望内容确认了两遍，我再次感受到了小学生脑内的天马行空。这几个愿望的可实现程度先放下不提，别人过生日送活的珍珠贝的海鳝双胞胎要是能明白体贴为何物，太阳恐怕要打从西边出来了。  
就在这时候，从房门的方向传来了门把手转动的声音，我突然很庆幸自己昨晚记得锁了门。全身紧绷着等了一阵子，对方似乎也没有非要进房间的意思，门外安静了一会儿，逐渐远去的脚步声便徐徐响起。我松了口气，把金纸收进木箱底部，用账簿压好。  
放在书桌上的闹钟发出最后的催促，我草草收拾好书包准备出门。抬起头照了下镜子，气色很糟糕不说，重点是额头上有一片被抹开的蓝色的污渍，像某种液体凝结成的粉末碎片。我沿着那痕迹追溯到源头，不意戳到了了头顶血液凝固的伤口，蓝黑色的血痂被碰掉，乍一下疼得我皱紧了眉头。细细察看，伤口斜亘在头皮上，附近的头发被血液粘成了绺状。也许下课后去医务室做些处理比较保险，但说实话我不是很想见Crewel老师。自行冲洗完伤口擦，我提着书包向校舍走去。

+++

开学第二天，上午是两节魔法史，几乎所有人都拄着头昏昏欲睡。我是到了教室后才发现匆忙中带错了教科书，土黄色封面的医药学讲义和魔法史实在太像，我觉得带错书也不能全怪我。好在这堂课的所有的内容我都自学过，就算不听也没有损失。翻开卷了边的班级日记，内页还是一如既往的脏乱。昨天的日记由名为Jamil的同班同学记录，今天八成是轮到我了。填写着新一天的日记内容，我总觉得刚刚有种违和感。翻回去重看了下昨天那页，才发现最后一行与前面的字体不同，内容也是由铅笔写下——“不论发生了什么，请务必找我商量。Jade・Leech”。  
真是熟悉的名字，我合上本子呼了口气，在心里权衡着是否应该相信这是对方给我的留言。

魔法史下课后正值午休，我没有食欲，便直接去了图书室。  
说是来图书室看书，不如说我是在清醒和昏睡之间反复交替。清醒的时候勉强端坐在靠窗的座位上看书，至于有多少内容留到了脑子里，我也不敢打包票；昏睡的时候摘了眼镜趴在桌子一角闭眼小憩，不计算时间，只等待着被铃声或是阳光叫醒。头上的伤口随着脉搏跳动突突地疼，使不上力气的双手翻起书来也变得费力了，睡醒之后戴眼镜成了件麻烦事，我索性没有再戴。在不知第几次的清醒状态中，我察觉到背后不远处投来的怪异视线。我当时正翻看着遗传医学无脊椎动物那一章，章鱼被当做例子讲了不少，我对此颇有兴趣。这里有必要说明一点，虽然我在自嘲的时候，习惯说自己是慢吞吞的章鱼，但是我们种族在生物学分类上是人鱼，即便是拥有和相同的八只触足，章鱼人鱼和章鱼的亲缘关系也不算近。小时候我看家里餐厅提供章鱼食品，便和父亲探讨过这个问题，他打趣说什么百万年前的章鱼确实可能是章鱼人鱼的祖先，那表情就像是用编造的谎言试探小孩子的反应取乐，自学过进化论的我自然没有相信他的说法。这次是我第一次详细地去了解章鱼的生理特征，看着触手的图片总感觉有些微妙，像是自己也被扒光做成标本刊载在了医学书上，但是我紧接着注意到书上记载的章鱼的生理特性：交配过后的雄性章鱼会绝食至死亡，亦有少量失忆的先例。  
看着熟悉的症状，我感觉自己汗毛直竖，如同置身于冰窟般打起冷颤。病情的真相恐怕非常不妙，我急迫地想再去找些相关的书查证，却在站起身的那个瞬间眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

醒醒，Azul，快醒醒。混沌之中，有人一边摇动着我，一边在耳边喊着我的名字。  
身体使不上一点儿力气，眼皮也重得睁不开，瘫在柔软的地面上的我被谁拽了起来。手腕被对方紧紧扣住，手臂顺势环绕在纤细而光滑的躯体之上，下半身不自觉地裹住了对方的腰部。玻璃瓶互相碰撞的声音，翻动纸页的声音，还有小声的抱怨悉数传入耳中，然后被快速流动的海水击散。昏暗的光线笼罩四周，浮游生物擦碰身体的触感令我异常放松。大脑飞速运转，得快点儿回去，再不回去就赶不上了。我趴在Floyd的背上想着。

“Ashengrotto同学，你还记得发生了什么吗？”Floyd的嗓音和遣词方式有些奇怪，但仍有一种熟悉感。  
“我刚刚在海里……”光线逐渐刺眼，舒适转换成为痛感，我捂着眼睛，不经大脑地回答着从天边飘来的问题。  
“你刚刚在图书室昏倒了，这里是医务室。”在我听觉恢复的那一刻，Crewel老师的语气就像是警察逮捕嫌疑犯一样无情地刺穿了我的耳膜。  
“现在身上有哪里不舒服？”他问道。  
紧接在听觉之后，触觉随着血液灌入头部和四肢逐步复原。浑身上下并没有能称之为舒服的地方，头顶的痛感和胃部的异样感则是格外鲜明。  
“最近进食……睡眠正常吗？”老师为什么突然换了一个描述词，我未完全苏醒的大脑还无法处理这个警告信息。昨晚应该是躺在地上过了一夜，前一天不知道，再前一天也不清楚。一问三不知，说得就是现在的我吧。光透过指缝，眼睛适应了不少。医务室的消毒水味，混着Crewel老师身上的麝香和睡莲香冲进鼻腔，嗅觉总算也回到了身体中。  
“关于你之前的那个病……”老师说完这句话，屋里倏然陷入安静。为什么对话停顿在了这样一个不自然的地方，我睁开眼睛想看看老师在干什么，没想到有个意料之外的人站在不远处看着我。既然是Floyd把我背到医务室来的，他留在这里也不奇怪。我刚想唤他的名字，猛然想起刚才趴在Floyd背上的事情只是做梦。定睛一看，果不其然认错了人。  
在Jade转身离开房间后，老师叹着气走到病床前，摆出相当恐怖的表情盯着我。“是Jade・Leech送你来的，回去记得向他道个谢。”  
“话说回来，你的病有好转吗？”老师问，“应该没有吧，看你这个状态就知道没有。”我还没回话，他便自问自答了起来。  
“厌食症并发失忆症，目前所考的人类罕见病里没有符合这种苛刻条件的。就算把寄生虫病和精神疾患纳入考虑范围也是一样。”老师拿起桌上的文件夹，缓慢而吐字清晰地向我阐述他那令人遗憾的调查结果。我觉得现在这场景就像是推理小说的终章一样，名侦探收集完了所有线索，最后对警察说其实他根本就没查出凶手是谁，被害人听了估计恨不得从棺材里跳出来自己指认真凶。作为读者的我，绝对不会读那种不入流的作品。可惜Crewel老师不是侦探，我的角色也不是读者而是被害人。  
“如果还是不行的话，接下来只能拜托学院长或者找更高等级的医疗魔法师。虽然对不住和你的保密约定，但我作为老师得优先保障你的生命。”  
“……会不会是遗传病？”这是我最后一张牌，能否保住我的社交关系就在此一举。  
“很遗憾，那个我也有查过。”老师单手掐着腰给出死亡宣判，他俯视着躺在床上的我，补充道“海鳝人鱼几乎是没有遗传病的。”  
“老师……”我用深呼吸调整了一下语气。我知道自己素来把事实隐瞒得很好，只是没想到连Crewel老师都被那对双胞胎骗了。“我是章鱼科人鱼，不是海鳝科。”  
Crewel老师的脸唰地一下变了颜色。

+++

跌跌撞撞地从医务室出来时，自由研究时间已经过去了一大半。

刚刚在我提出自己的设想后，Crewel老师一脸若有所思地转过身。他一边飞快翻动着桌上的医学书，一边在嘴里念叨着什么。由于距离有些远，我只辨识出了祖先这个关键词。  
“身体还能撑住吗？你明天早上能不能再来一趟医务室？”像是找到了什么重要线索，老师放下书本向我确认情况。看着他的样子，我突然有些害怕，名为身体记忆的警钟大作，我意识到马上就要发生恐怖的事情了。我和老师约好了再来的时间，并在他将手伸向桌子上的魔法笔前，先一步从病床上跳起来，头也不回地冲出门去。

站在走廊里，我盯着窗外发出绚丽橙红色的夕阳，身体到处都在叫嚣着疼痛。回寮可能是眼下的最佳选择，但病症的谜团尚未解决，就这么回去让我有种向命运认输了的感觉。  
朝着图书室步行途中，左手边的一间社团活动室里传出来两人的吵闹声，一个尖细高昂，一个低沉急促。看了看门牌上写着的桌游部，我倒是对这活动内容有些兴趣。贴着门偷听了一会儿，里面两人的争执愈发激烈，搞不懂意思的名词到处乱飞，内容里不时夹杂着我的名字，我这才通过门上的成员名单发现自己本来便是这个部的成员。数数生病的日子，我应该有好一阵子没来这里报道了。当幽灵部员浪费学校资源是我向来所不齿的事情，既然走到了活动室，就没有不进去的理由，我也想看看这两位关心我的朋友长什么样子。我向里面打了声招呼，推开了教室门，映入眼帘的是两个头发发着蓝光的人。  
“Azul・Ashengrotto同学！你能来真是太好了，我哥哥担心得不得了，又不敢给你打电话。”两人中明显年幼的那个跳到我身边，拉着我的手吵嚷着。近距离细看才发现，他们头上顶的不是发蓝光的头发，而是摇曳着的蓝色火焰。  
“……部活迟到早退缺勤乙，Azul氏终于和拙者一样知道不登校远程教育的好了吗？都说了注意社交距离干脆趁这个机会以后桌游部活动就改成线上进行， 正好掌机堂这两天刚刚出了一款51桌游合集，如果是Azul氏的话肯定会感兴趣的虽然是今天时间不多了但是玩几局还是……”  
被称为哥哥的那一位缩在角落的凳子里，像机关枪一样说突突突地唠叨些有的没的，然后在被弟弟尖叫着打断。  
“哥哥！”外表看起来只有十二三岁的弟弟一脸愠怒，说不定内里比他哥哥还要有大人样。“你不是说要问之前开学典礼和寮长会议的事儿吗！你再磨磨蹭蹭的话Azul・Ashengrotto同学就要回去了！”弟弟急得躲起了脚，哥哥却不为所动。  
“哥哥你真是的……身体扫描启动！”兄弟吵架正酣，根本没有我插嘴的余地。弟弟说完身体扫描，突然从脚底冒出火焰，飞腾到半空中。我还没来得及做出防御姿势，就被红色的激光束从上到下扫了一遍。  
“数据收集完了，进行自动分析中。”弟弟的声音变得机械化，刚刚还缩在一旁的哥哥也坐直了身子，敲打起手中的电脑键盘。  
“供血不足，脏器活动频率降低，胃部收缩，脂肪肌肉含量低……唔，维生物质的摄入状况非常差。”敲着电脑的那人又在碎碎念着什么。他刚刚挺直身子我才发现他其实没我想象得那么矮，不如说挺高的，站起来可能比我还要高。  
“Azul・Ashengrotto同学的额前皮质和海马体活动都受到明显抑制，会不会有记忆上的影响？”弟弟也像是在操纵着什么一样，双手在半空中点触着。  
“等、等一下。”再这么下去就有点儿糟糕了，我出言打断。“我没有生病。可以不要随便扫描别人吗？”  
“那Azul氏还记得我叫什么吗？”那位哥哥抬起头盯着我看，眼神像是要吞吃人的蛇一样。  
“Idia・Shround？”门口那个名单上总共也只有三个人，幸亏刚才特地记了一下名字，我赌他是桌游部部长。  
“那我呢？”弟弟跟着问。  
肯定是第三个人的名字了。我信心满满地将那名字说出口，然后察觉到了异样。他们明明是兄弟，怎么姓氏会不一样？难道说……  
“那位是我们部的幽灵部员，你不记得了吗？”Idia挠了挠头，继续说道，“当然，Ortho不是我们学校的正式生，不能登记在门口的部员名单上也是没办法的。”他叹了口气，坏笑浮在脸上，“那我们现在来讨论一下吧，有关Azul氏的失忆症。”

用谎言填补谎言，到底弄巧成拙。万策殆尽，我冒了一头冷汗，迫不得已承认了情况。“请不要说出去。”我死盯着面前的两人，不知道他们有没有听进去我的话。  
“别……别那么凶啊，拙者只是顺便帮你一把而已……”Idia被我瞪得连连后退，没两下就抱着电脑缩回了墙角，然后小声嘟囔着，“顺便测试一下Ortho新搭载的医疗机能……”  
“网络搜索，失忆症。”Ortho发出机械音，好像在联网搜索相关病症。我确信自己怎么辩解都没办法阻止这两个尖端科技人员的恶行，只能姑且相信他们会帮我保守秘密，这样对彼此都有好处。如果最终证明他们并没有信守承诺，我也有其他解决方法，当然这不能拿到台面上来说。  
“Ortho，加入关键词，绝食和章鱼人鱼。”Idia用低沉的声音冷静地给出指令。“再加一个祖先。”我示意道。  
没过几分钟，Idia手中的电脑发出了下载提示音。要说我对这种人工智能尖端技术不感兴趣，那肯定是假的，但偷看别人电脑也不是绅士所为。Idia划着屏幕浏览了一遍，抬起头一脸震惊地看着我。  
“现充Azul氏……”Idia咬着牙，将放在一边的平板电脑递给我。“……啊这是什么样的心情，明明说好一生一世一起家里蹲，结果第二天对方就发Line来说自己交往脱单全垒打现充就是这……”  
“我有说过自己要做家里蹲吗？失忆可不代表我允许你随便篡改我的想法。”我接过Idia递过来的平板，上面应该是显示着与笔记本中相同的文档。  
“请放心吧Azul・Ashengrotto同学，你没说过那种话。”Ortho笑着帮我将文档翻到对应的页面。“基于互联网全部内容进行多语言搜索，Shround保健医疗管理系统判定你得的是返祖综合征。”

听了这个像是胡扯出来的病名，胃又开始疼了。文档上是对这个病症的具体介绍，我跳着读了一下重点：「返祖综合征是一种兽人常见症状，发病者会出现祖先动物的特征习性，因体表现症状根据物种产生变化，因此无法确定致死率与危害性。兽人中病例多见于狼人，症状是害怕银器，在月圆之夜对着月亮嚎叫等。」  
“……不知道那个能变成狼的一年级小鬼会不会比较有经验括弧笑。”镇定下来的Idia在旁边语气讽刺地低声念叨，我和Ortho都在认真看文档，没有理他。  
「作为人与其他动物的结合体，人鱼也小概率会发病。病例常见于章鱼人鱼，症状是……」  
“在交配之后会出现绝食症状。同时也有个别个体会罹患失忆症，程度因个体而异。”我不禁念出了声，果然没猜错，失忆和绝食都是章鱼习性的变体，Crewel老师估计也是因为看到过类似的文献，才会提到祖先这个词的吧。“但是这个交配后是什么意思？”我抬起头，看着坐立不安的Idia。  
“网络搜索，交配后。”一旁的Ortho发出了声，Idia悲鸣着制止了他。  
“Azul氏，如果交配会引起失忆，你把这个过程都忘了也不是没有可能……”Idia头上的火焰跳起火花，发出噼噼啪啪的爆炸音，差点儿掩盖掉他后半句话，“……拙者认为是那对儿双胞胎干的。”  
我这才想起来早上的日记，Leech兄弟后面用笔写着的交往一词根本不是指金钱的交易，而是指恋人的交往吗？  
“……我不记得了，请直接说治疗方法吧。”这也不是说谎，我也是不知道该怎么做好了。

Shround兄弟彼此对视，然后弟弟跳到半空中笑着喊道：“能解除诅咒的是真爱之吻！”  
“……可能还要性交。”哥哥用蚊子一样的声音补充。

+++

我正蹲在自己房间的浴室里冲冷水。

我从来没像现在这样感谢学园长给寮长配置了功能齐全的单人房间，毕竟只有在这个专属于我的独立的空间里，我才勉强能冷静下来重新审视这场意外的来龙去脉。  
脑子混混沌沌地记不起出处，但返祖这种说法，我应该不是第一次听到。我原本以为返祖现象只和魔法咒语有关，并没料到会衍生成一种章鱼人鱼易感的综合征，这说不定也是一种报应。淋浴头的冷水敲打着地面，我尝试着把手指伸进人类的排泄器官，可能是没做润滑的缘故，除了疼痛以外没有别的感觉。  
刚才回寮的时候，Jade正好出来迎接我，很幸运地帮我省掉了找他的时间。之前Idia说我可能是和那对儿双胞胎中的谁做了某些行为导致发病，在离开桌游部教室之前我又详细询问了这件事，最终只得到了要选择自己信得过的人的模糊建议。将Ortho帮我打印出来的文档收进书包里时，我发觉自己忘了把班级日记传给下一个人，然后我猛地回忆起Jade・Leech记在本子上的那句话。说起来，在图书室晕倒时也是他送我去医务室，救了我一命。我知道仅凭这些就相信一个人实在有些轻浮，但我并不觉得自己的选择是错的，如果说Azul・Ashengrotto真的在和谁发展超脱于友情的关系的话，体贴能干的Jade・Leech无疑是我一直以来所钟情的对象中的佼佼者。  
两根手指的宽度感觉已经是极限了，为了承受人类的性交，需要做的准备实在是太多了，没有经验让我十分不安。“交配后”这种暧昧的词语究竟是怎样程度的交配，我看了好几遍文档，也没有得出答案。对待插入不甚熟练的身体让我怀疑交配什么的只是自己的一厢情愿，就像兔子被摸多了会假孕一样，说不定我也是疯了，才会擅自以为自己已经和谁发生过什么了。

我穿上相对还算正式的衬衫和长裤，就算是目的是投怀送抱，也不能失了身份。为不落人口实，我写了张契约书放在衣兜里。毕竟这是赌上性命的交易，Jade不论提出什么要求，我都会尽力满足对方。桌上的书送回去了一些，但是还是堆得像个小山一样，Jade还没过来，我便收拾了一下。摊开的日记本也好，为了整理记忆写的乱糟糟的草纸也好，绝对不是能给对方看到的东西。我在Jade进门前把见不得人的东西全都收进书包，然后主动提出将商议地点改到他的房间。

+++

因为得了奇怪的病，所以拜托你来上我。这是我最后找到的理由。

Jade放下蘑菇汤，一脸困扰的样子，他果然还是无法理解我的心意。  
“Azul，你真的不重新考虑一下吗？”Jade用手微掩着嘴，眼中闪烁着的神情愈发地难以捉摸。  
“……我相信你。”舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，口腔中洋溢起一股血腥味。原本红色的鲜血，早在昨晚就变回了人鱼的淡蓝，流出后没一会儿便氧化成墨色，和我方才吐出的墨水混在一起。我说着自己也半信半疑的话，努力地稳定着心绪。

挂在身上的衬衫早已褪去，干燥的空调风挠蹭着皮肤，与海水的触感全然不同。像是下定决心回应我的索求，Jade骨节分明却没有温度的手把控住前端，以微缓的节奏抚摸套弄。水渍声和布料的摩擦声细碎作响，在安静的房间里被放大十倍，拷问着我的神经。我想起自己曾在向Jade递契约书时，无意中碰触到了他不戴手套的右手，指尖冰得仿佛沉入深海的礁石，握了好一会儿都没有回温的迹象。他笑着推脱自己和Floyd的身高太高，血液循环不到肢体末梢，这解释倒也有几分道理。  
而与外部的低温正相反，对方手中的器官逐渐充血升温，像是在期待什么般昂着头。矛盾的感触如同缠人的海蛇，逼得我不住地想并拢双腿。但伴随着手上逐渐加快的动作，主动权早已被对方夺了去，人类的性交实在是令人心生恐惧，我的呼吸中染上了一抹奇异的热度，不受控制地发出些令人羞耻的声音。  
Jade尖锐的牙齿咬上侧颈时，我痛得倒抽一口冷气，下意识地将头偏向另一侧，挣扎着试图和他拉开些距离。不知怎着，我的脑海中突然浮现出了Floyd的脸——不是我认识的十七岁青年，而是年幼时的海鳝人鱼的模样。和我身形大小相似的稚鱼露齿微笑，捕食者般的双眼直勾勾盯向这边，不等我缓匀气息，他便伴着升腾的气泡猛地向我扑来。  
停下别过来！脑海中叫嚣着的生存本能支配着动作，无处可逃的事实镬住了脑中名为理智的部分，没有弹性的布料勒出了肌肉起伏的形状，Jade紫色的衬衫被我拽得几近变形。眼前的光亮开始变暗直至全黑，四周仿佛被我吐出的墨汁浸透。肺部……也可能是鳃部，无论怎么用力都摄取不到氧气，手指尖端随着频率过快的喘息涌出被银针穿透的痛感，慢慢连带着四肢一起丧失了知觉。真实的疼痛让我可以确定自己不是在做梦，但感官上的暴走使我分不清自己身处于现实还是幻觉中。  
冰凉的手覆上口鼻的同时，我听见Jade低声唤着我的名字。他哼唱着人鱼们最为熟悉的那首吸引水手投海的乐曲，像是在试着把我的灵魂拉回躯壳，而不能顺畅地从喉咙里发出声音的我只能给出模模糊糊的回应。  
“不要吸气，不要说话，屏住呼吸。”终于听清他的每一个音节，身心无意识地追逐着那指令，但是由于过度的紧张，呼吸反而愈加急促。Jade的语气透出些许焦躁，手上也用上了些力气，压着鼻梁骨隐隐作痛。口鼻中呼出的气体注入手掌和嘴唇做出的狭小空间之中，然后从指缝中泄露殆尽。手的隔离没能减少体内过量的氧气，直到某种同样温暖柔软的东西贴上嘴唇时，我终于真正意义上地被动停止了空气的摄入。  
呼吸中止了十秒……二十秒……时钟的流逝开始扭曲，体液的交换取代了气体交换，我却意外地没有感受到窒息的痛苦。围绕四周的黑色雾气缓慢褪去，取而代之的是泛着七彩光芒的雪花亮点。已经成年的Jade・Leech与稚嫩的Floyd・Leech的脸庞在一瞬间有些重合，我这才发觉他们的面容如此相似，又有种给人一种说不出的不同感。

“袋子……给我个袋子。”唇齿的交缠安静地持续了一会儿，罢工的最高级中枢总算恢复运作，我拍着Jade的后背拜托他帮我拿点儿东西，只是说出话时还口齿不清，我不得不重复了好几遍才将舌头捋顺。Jade恋恋不舍地舔去唾液连出的银色丝线，起身从床头柜里取出个做工不错的软牛皮纸袋子递了过来。我将气体呼进袋子，再吸回到肺部，温暖的二氧化碳使胸腔涌出灼热感。把纸袋半扣在脸上，只露出眼睛以上的部分，我缩在比我本人长了相当一截的被子中，感受着对方在空间中的存在。  
Jade绞着手坐在床沿外侧，抬头盯了一会儿天花板，然后歪过头挑起嘴角，看不出来是哭还是笑，“别吓我啊，还以为你要死了呢。”他说。与故作轻松的神态所不同的是，Jade的声音抖得有些厉害，就好像刚才过度呼吸的不是我而是他一样。  
“今天就这样吧……好好休息。我去Floyd那里……”他低下头向我道别，前身微倾，正好在我双手够得到的距离上。一句晚安还没说完，我丢下纸袋，伸手将那衬衫领子紧紧攥住，Jade硬是被拽得晃了个趔趄，失去平衡差点压在我身上。虽然非常感谢他的照顾，但没达成目的的我绝不可能就让他这样离开。  
“能帮我的只有你了。”我用恳切目光看着他。真爱的吻也好，性行为也好，总该发生过那么一两次吧。不用考虑我的心情，把这次当成同样的情况便可以解决问题了。  
后半段理由还没有说出口，违和感倏然袭来——我和Jade真的做过这种事吗？遗失的回忆如同涨潮时分的海浪，在我面前一波波涌起落下，我以为能将他们抓在手中，那浪花却只打湿了足尖。治疗有了成效，但终归还差那么一点点。  
“总之继续吧。”我笃定道。舔了舔食指，沾着些许墨色的指尖在对方的皱紧的眉头上滑动，书写出四个花体英文字母。将胁迫佯装成邀请，我轻轻落吻于那名字之上，然后顺手拭去。跟吞下手上的“人”字能缓解紧张一样，我说不定是在用这个举动来掩饰自己内心的动摇和恐惧。

“你究竟在想什么呢，Azul。”Jade叹了口气，将垂到面前的黑色刘海别到耳后，我方才注意到他的耳垂后侧摇晃不停的耳坠。三只孔雀绿色的海蓝宝石裁切成四方，被金丝线栓成一串。我对这款式十分中意，不禁多看了几眼。  
“……是医疗行为。”我用只有自己听得到的声音回答。Jade颀长的身躯挡住了光线，看不清脸，躲在他映下的阴影里反而使我镇定了下来。只是这心情还没坚持几秒，就连带着自控力，被对方强探进来的手指搅合得七零八落。  
“前天，你不理我们的时候，我想，Azul心情不好呢。”Jade丝毫没有照顾我的失态，边说着话，边尝试探进第二根手指。大腿根部被另一只手死死卡住，按压的地方钻心地疼，事后八成要留下指状的淤痕。正在此时，不知道是不是我的错觉，门那边传来咔嗒咔嗒的声响，有谁在尝试转动门锁。  
“Jade…等一……”“昨天，我去C班找你，你总是不在。”我的话还没出口，便被Jade笑着堵了回来。他微笑的时候会习惯性上挑眉头，那表情在平时看起来颇为温顺，甚至还有点示好的意思，这时候却像是要将送上门的猎物吞食殆尽，让我打心底里发怵。  
“晚上在店里也只待了一下，我想，Azul有些反常呢。”已经顾不上门那边的事情了，内壁被撑开的酸胀感还没得到完全的适应，第三根手指便毫不留情地捅进身体。负责接纳的器官已经超出我自己扩张时的极限，我听见自己喉咙中发出了些无意义的声音，全身不由自主地打起了冷颤。不知是因为施加在身体上的疼痛和刺激，还是因为对方明显不过的情绪，我感觉眼眶里有温热的液体不断溢出，打湿了垫在身下的毛巾，和从股间留下的润滑液落在了不同的位置。  
“今天，你昏倒在图书室的时候，我才知道你已经病得这么严重了。为什么不和我们说呢？”不想让空气安静下来似的，以我的抽泣声为背景音，Jade不停倾倒着内心的所思所想。时间流逝，手指的抽迭将疼痛变幻成了某种更为奇妙的感受，作为我拥有双腿后的初次体验，实在是太过于新奇。而体内的某个位置被Jade反复地按压，等我回过神时，酥麻的触点已然成为快感的开关，轻轻的剐蹭便会掀起一阵阵感官上的暴风。  
“Azul，既然是你的要求，我会帮你实现的。要是早一点注意到就好了。”耳鸣声渐强，我甚至下意识地转头，想看看是不是有人掩住了我的耳朵。含在器官内的手指慢慢抽离，中场休息，接下来才是真正的开始。恐惧和期待两种正对立的感请涌上心头，我还没分辨清楚，它们便尽数被追求快乐的自然本能所淹没。Jade紧咬嘴唇，将头倚在我的肩上，故意藏起了表情。我的手腕成为了对方与床的支点，被压着移动不了半分，看似自由的腰部以下，也只不过是被他的动作挟带着晃动而已。  
恍然间，周身生出一种漂浮在大海上的虚无感，就像婴孩听到水声会回想起母亲的子宫一般，我在自己最接近原始状态的时候，不适时宜地想起了那片孕育了我和我面前的这个人的北国之海。在那里有一条已经消失不见的蜿蜒海沟，还有一座高耸伫立的岩石峡谷，我曾同谁一起在那里交缠拥抱、彼此亲吻，最后在海沙的环抱中沉沉睡去。眼前的画面愈发清晰，名为回忆的海浪终于将我卷回海中。光线透过天井的马赛克彩窗映入海底那座专属于我的回忆宫殿，我到底是为什么会忘了如此重要的事情呢？

“……是Floyd……”高潮的余韵逐渐褪去，过度索求的痛苦夺回了身体的主权，逼得我只能趴在床上滚来滚去。病情一口气好转，胃部唱起饥饿之歌，Jade贴心地把放凉的汤羹端来，让我先垫一下肚子。因为隔了些距离，我发出来的声音又太小，他大概光看见我动了动嘴没听清内容，一脸疑惑地看向我。  
“本次事件的罪魁祸首，你我的好伙伴，Floyd。”当然还有一半说不出口的原因是出在我自己身上。不想把食物的汤汁蹭到刚换好的床单上，我半坐起来等着对方喂食。“前几天不是和他一起回了躺老家吗，路过峡谷那里时出了点儿事。”  
“你和Floyd一块儿回去的？”无视了我张开的嘴，Jade将汤碗递到我手里，然后拽了拽前额的那一撮黑发。“也是。Floyd为什么拒绝和我爬山，以及你那老爷车一样的泳速怎么能那么快来回的问题也都解释得通了。”  
我实在没好意思说Floyd明显是因为不想和你上山，才同意陪我回家的。  
“不过竟然会绕去那片地方，你们俩心也够宽的。”Jade闭起异色的双瞳，做出回忆往事般忧伤的表情。“都已经过去五年了，真想知道其他兄弟要是活着，现在会是什么样。”  
“……你们六个的脸没太大差别吧。”我突然觉得有些害臊，不自然地把头藏到碗后面，说话也闷声闷气起来。“而且也没全死。”  
“除了我和Floyd？”Jade的语气突然上挑，像是小孩子发现了有趣的玩具一样，他们兄弟俩在好奇心被充分调动时的反应如出一辙，令人抱歉的是，我大部分时间都无法对他们这种没来由的好奇给出回应。  
“谁知道呢。”我搪塞道。

“总之不管是你们俩，还是你俩的孩子，我会保护到底的。”Jade的语气恢复了平时的稳重，这使得我没运转起来的大脑一下子没消化掉他这句话的内容。  
“谢谢。”我仰起头，将汤碗里的固液混合物一饮而尽。这蘑菇不愧是珍馐食材，味道和他平时做的香菇完全不一样，要不是负担不起原料费用，我肯定要把这道菜加到本月的新菜开发计划里。进食完毕，我像回味蘑菇一样回味着刚才的对话，总算察觉到了异常。“什么孩子？”  
“你怀孕了对吧，Azul。”Jade接过空碗说道。他的语气如此肯定，我甚至开始怀疑章鱼人鱼是不是也可以随成长变性了。章鱼和海鳝交配，我在脑海中描绘起杂交出的稚鱼模样，但怎么想都觉得会变成相当不妙的生物。难道说这其实是Jade学会的一种新的讨人嫌方式？那我只能投降认输，再夸一夸他最近技艺精进了不少。  
“我还没学会人造子宫。”深知误会重重，我长吸一口气，决定问出自己一直没能想通的问题，“而且我们不是在交往吗？”  
“诶？”Jade的动作瞬间僵硬，端着的碗失手摔落在地上，发出清脆的破碎声。

看起来我是猜错了，可惜了好好的一个碗。

+++

今天的早晨，从Jade的房间里醒来时，我确定自己的记忆已经恢复了。

想回忆起来的部分也好，不想回忆起来的部分也好，全部一股脑塞回脑中，造成了思维短时间的阻塞。好像只有昨晚后半段的记忆不太清晰，十有八九是我说了一堆颠三倒四不堪入耳的话，实在不太明白为什么牵扯到肉体上的欲望时我会失去控制力。

正失神的时候，昨晚被丢在旁边凳子上的长裤发出了响声，听声音像是我的手机，那东西我平时不太用，但是还是会带在身上。  
“现充Azul氏乙。”按下通话键，果不其然是Idia的声音。“关于昨天的返祖综合征，拙者有一件事要向你道……”  
“Idia前辈！谢谢你的帮助。”我抱着被子兴奋地对着话筒道谢，能这么快治好病，多亏了Shround兄弟的帮忙，之后请他们来咖啡厅吃顿饭好了。  
“啊Azul氏能这么元气满满当然是最好不过了……拙者可什么都没做……”Idia的声音一如既往的低沉，背景音里的Ortho发出机械音，好像正在搜索什么。  
“抱歉Idia前辈，先聊到这里了。今天晚上请一定来Mostro Lounge做客。”我用最为恭敬的语气向Idia发出邀请，即便是我觉得他根本不会来。

要说什么事情让我这么着急，其实是Jade昨晚提出三人共进早餐的愿望。原本这对我们来说是最为普通不过的事情，然而在我生病的这几天里，我们三人竟然一次都没能坐在一起。  
我和Jade来到餐厅的时候，Floyd已经坐在了稍偏的角落等待。虽然我俩决定暂时对昨晚的事情缄口不提，但是总觉得氛围和之前有些不一样。Floyd狐疑地来回看向我们俩，然后扔下叉子，说道，“Jade和Azul交往也不是不可以啦……”  
不愧是Floyd，我明明还什么都没说，就已经察觉到了这个地步。但是让你失望了，我和Jade还没有交往。  
“但至少得把我也加进去吧？”Floyd撅着嘴抱怨。  
“不愧是我的兄弟Floyd，和我想得一模一样。”Jade擦了擦手，笑着回应。  
“我们三个人交往吧。Azul，我之前不是还有个愿望没用吗？”Floyd和Jade俩人坏笑着看向我，向我施加着无形的压力。  
“我记得你应该已经用掉那个愿望了吧？”我眯着眼睛，试图把压力再推回他们身上，“我现在可没失忆。”  
“啊，我有点儿记不清了。明明是Azul主动抱我的吧……还做了什么来着？”Floyd吐出舌头，用食指和拇指拽住，向外拉长，然后啪地松开，舔起了嘴唇。  
这是赤裸裸的威胁，就是在赌我敢不敢把自己做的事情说出来。旁边的Jade正期待着Floyd接下来的发言，我感觉他有一些可怜。但Floyd的想法还是太幼稚了，身为OCTAVINELLE寮寮长的我，还会怕这种事情不成。  
“口……”  
“那就三个人交往吧。契约关系成立，之后给你们准备一式三份的新契约书。”我迅速选择了投降。

距离上课还有一段时间，我按照约定去了医务室。虽然现在病已经没有大碍，治疗过程也有些难以启齿，但是毕竟在病中受到了老师不少照顾，我决定把医务室之行作为本次骚动的结尾，为一切画上个句号。

打开门，屋里的热气混合着食物的香味扑面而来，房间地上架着炭火，上面放着一个不算大的锅。Crewel老师正聚精会神地把某种材料往那个汤锅里扔，好一会儿才看到站在门边上的我。  
“Crewel老师，这几天给您添麻烦了。”赶在老师说话之前先道歉，这也能避免他给我再做检查，浪费彼此的时间。“我的病是返祖综合征没错吧？多亏老师的照顾，现在已经全好了。”  
我微笑着做出好学生的样子，然后突然反应过来，要是他接下来问我是怎么治好的，我并没有勇气说出真相。  
“这次生病的经历让我学到了很多新知识。……就，就是真爱能战胜邪恶也能唤醒回忆。没想到公主故事的桥段能出现在现实生活中。”我尝试浑水摸鱼搪塞过去，却发现老师正疑惑地看着我。  
“Ashengrotto同学，我承认你很聪明，你的自我诊断也没有错误。”Crewel老师从锅里盛出一碗汤，放在桌子上。“但是你刚才是在向我解释病是怎么治好的吗？”  
我一时无言以对，戳在那里干等着老师的训斥。  
“返祖综合征相当难治，在章鱼人鱼中的致死率也很高。因为要拜托Sam收集治疗的原料，我才要你多等了一天。虽然你现在神情好像还不错，以防万一，把药吃了吧。”Crewel老师并没有生气的意思，他把刚刚放凉的汤递给我，我勉强喝了一口，然后愣住了。  
“这种东西只有冬天才长，一年也就能采一两朵，离这里不远的那座山正巧是出产地之一。如果没有Sam，可能得等半个月才能拿到手。从这个角度来说，你的运气真的很不错”。老师边说边盛了一碗汤，像是品尝鹅肝一样小口吞食着。  
“m……”陷入混乱状态的我只能吐出单音节。  
“至于购买药物的钱，你就不用担心了。我打算用你这个病例写篇论文，造福全世界的医学研究者，当然会隐去你的名字。”老师误解了我的意思，继续说了下去。  
“蘑菇。是蘑菇。”我蹲在地上捂住了火速发烫的脸。天啊昨晚我究竟干了些什么，真正起治疗效果的原来是那碗被我吐了一半的蘑菇汤。真爱之吻战胜病魔这种公主故事里老掉牙的烂梗本来就是假的，这难道就是病急乱投医的报应吗？

“话说回来，Ashengrotto，我问你一个问题，你诚实一点回答我。”老师拿起鞭子在空中甩了几下，发出咻咻声，然后用鞭梢挑着我的下颚。因羞耻而在脸上泛起的潮红估计一时半会儿消不下去，我被迫抬起头看着老师的脸。  
“你的病，是因为谁得上的？”老师的问话和他的双眼一样，冰冷恐怖。

那一瞬间，在耳畔响起的不是上课铃声，而是为我一人鸣响的丧钟。

+++

“你肩膀那里怎么回事？”晚上十点，洗漱完的Floyd正趴在我的床上玩游戏机。  
“不关你的事。”我随口应付了一句。明明这家伙就是害我被Crewel老师用鞭子抽了好几下的元凶，我却不好出口抱怨。我当然没把握好分寸，但这学校就没有体罚禁止守则吗？我用笔戳着日记本，把这几天的事情详细地整理好，然后撰写之前说好的契约书。  
“老师没交代让你做好保护措施吗？”Jade收拾完房间，侧躺到他兄弟边上，身子抻得老长。  
我转过身想瞪他一眼，但他的样子也不像是在阴阳怪气。这人看着挺正经的，一天天净说胡话，真是不如直肠子的Floyd值得安心信赖。我叹口气，刚想回答听不懂他在说什么，他就呵呵笑了起来。  
“他可交代我了。”Jade刻意地露出肩膀到蝴蝶骨上沿的部分，青白的皮肤上交错了几条清晰的红色鞭痕，我还是头一次见到有人把伤痕当勋章，实在令人敬谢不敏。不过明明不是Jade干的，我也没交代出谁的名字来，不知道老师怎么盯上的他。

“衣服穿上，把这个签了。”在Floyd喊出他也要去向Crewel老师自首之前，我把契约书卷成筒丢给这对儿双胞胎。  
交往没有什么不行，但是要是因为这个耽误了工作学习，或者给OCTAVINELLE寮的风评造成影响，那将是我作为OCTAVINELLE寮寮长的重大失职。为此修订这次契约书的条款，我可以说是字斟句酌，拿出了毕生绝学。谁知道接过契约书，Floyd对内容看也不看，Jade也只是扫了几眼装了装样子，签名回收顺利异常。  
“现在可以上床了吗？我困了。”Floyd边揉着眼睛边打着哈欠。  
“我睡在左边可以吗？”Jade拿过Floyd手里的游戏机，放在床头柜上。  
这对儿身高190的巨人兄弟分明就是鸠占鹊巢，哪还有我睡觉的地方。我站在床边一个人生闷气，突然被两人拽住，栽倒在了床上。

照明熄灭，月光从窗子钻进房间，点亮了双胞胎金色的那只眼，像宝石一样，拥有价值连城的美丽。  
他们对彼此说晚安，对我说晚安，然后就像年少时一样，一左一右把我环在中间，安静地睡去。

明天醒来，又将是新的一天，又有新的故事发生。三个人交往真的可以吗？我们的未来又会如何呢？  
我有些失眠，便在床上坐着想了好一会儿。最后看他们睡得实在太香，没忍住，用手戳了戳两人的脸。

“谁知道呢。”Jade笑着睁开了眼。

前三章END.


	8. 插叙（下）・共犯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※共三章。（几乎没有cp要素的JDAZ，FLAZ）  
> ※必要剧情中的独立短篇下篇。欺凌描写，血腥描写注意
> 
> Summary: “你和他们明明长得一个样……太可惜了。”

+++六年级+++

Azul清晰记得，小学毕业那天并没有看到星星。

那是极为平常的一天。Azul也如往常一样，在众人走后，缓缓游出小学校门。小学毕业看似是重要的人生节点，实际上除了个别中途掉队的同学之外——也许是离家出走，或者是葬身鱼腹——其他人不过是从小学打包转移到名为中学的新空间里。本就不多的同龄人鱼彼此间早已失去了新鲜感，低头抬头，能看到的还是那些张一成不变的蠢脸。正因如此，Azul对稚鱼生涯的结束还不太有实感。  
期末考试给出了完美作答，但真正重要的契约魔法还处于学习的起步阶段，没什么效果的节食只要停顿一天，体重便会报复性反弹，可以说尽是些不如意的事情。Azul叹了口气，贴着水底一寸寸移动着，足底被瓦罐的碎片划伤也浑然不觉。  
若能以升学为契机，使自己目前的处境发生一些积极意义上的变化，当然是最好不过。Azul举起右手攥着的淡紫色便笺——那是他的愁容的真正来源，上面隐隐可见的字迹清秀工整，内容特意用魔法加了层密语，以便只有收信者能看懂意思。喜欢玩这种小把戏的是海鳝家的三男Jade·Leech，那家伙的心血来潮总让Azul相当招架不住，有毒的水母也敢摸，看不见底的海沟也要去，无论看起来多么稳重可靠，本质不过是受好奇心支配的小学男生。  
但Azul心里清楚一点，今天他的犹豫混进了些更为复杂的原因。

“‘晚上九点，空地见。’……吗。”不经意地将便笺内容从口中吐出，Azul用魔法笔轻点纸片，毁灭书信往来的证据。  
“应该不会是最后一面吧。”他晃晃头，试图把这个颇为危险的想法从脑海中驱逐出去。

+++过去+++

“Leech家有一个可怖的传统。”

在Azul小学一年级开学前，难得按时回了家的父母将他叫到客厅，口气郑重地说了这样一句话。6岁的Azul对可怖这个词的认知还懵懵懂懂，他只能用自己的方式去解读：是不听话就不许吃点心吗？还是学习不好爸爸妈妈就不会再回来了？母亲微笑着将他揽入怀中，揉了揉银色的发丝，两人的模样相似得有些过分。

“未来你在学校里会遇到六个长得一样的小朋友。他们之中能长大的只有两个，这是他们的爸爸妈妈决定好的事情。如果有人不来上学了，你也不要害怕，和他们好好做朋友。”父亲刻意地用了些小孩子能理解的词汇，口吻平和地说道。

“不要和他们打架，”像是不想被第三个人听到似的，母亲小声在他耳边呢喃。“保护好自己。”

+++六年级+++

“你要和谁打架？”单手拖着Floyd的Jade突然从章鱼罐口探进头来，尚在自言自语中的Azul吓得心脏差点跳出喉咙。

半个小时前，他来到这片空地等待着青梅竹马。由于比约定时间早了不少，怎么等都没人来，正百无聊赖地窝在空章鱼罐里休息。Azul回忆起了过去和父母的交流，却没想到把对话说出了声，正好让Jade听了去。

你听错了，Azul冒着冷汗打马虎眼，幸运的是提问的那一方也没深究的意思。

“找我来是要干什么？”

“去海面上看星星。”Jade笑眯眯的，将遮挡视线的头发轻抚至耳后，然后向Azul伸出右手，以示邀请。

你应该知道今天海面天气预报是雷雨吧。被Jade拖动着的Azul晃得有些精神恍惚，他半阖着眼向兴奋过头的海鳝人鱼发出质问，没想到换来的是对方的一脸惊讶。  
唉。Azul也无法分辨自己是真的叹出声来了，还是只是在心里表示了一下难过。明明是最后的愿望，Jade刚才好像这么说了，却因为客观原因而化为泡影，真是令人遗憾。

三年级那次也是这样。Jade原本和他约好去水母园，结果却因为园区设备检修临时休业，两人连大门都没有进去。那是Azul第一次在Jade·Leech脸上看到委屈得快要哭出来的表情。那只海鳝平时把别人交代的任务一个个都完成得万般周到，却只在牵涉到兴趣爱好时随心所欲，意外的幼稚。  
话说回来，一年级远足时，学校组织他们去那个水母园观光。同级的小学生们被强制性囚在园区里，闲逛了整整一天，从天亮呆到天黑。等到返程回家的时候，水母都在黑暗中嘲讽地闪起了光。Azul还记得那天晚上自己一进家门，便直接睡倒在了玄关。大概是这件事的影响， 他对刺胞动物有相当程度的心理阴影，实在想不通Jade为什么会对水母那么恋恋不舍。

水母……Azul的意识在这个词上暂留了一下，突然想出了件有趣的事。

“真正的星星今天是看不到了……”Azul倚在Jade身边安慰着他，八只章鱼足卷住的Floyd一时半会儿也没有要醒来的意思，“不用去海面上真是太好了……最近是水晶水母的成长期吧。听说今年的水母量格外多，水面可能很危险。”

章鱼装作漫不经心的样子念叨着，眼睛却有一搭没一搭地轻瞟对方，像是在观察反应。聪明的海鳝瞬间会意，一把拉住他的手，往西海域全速游去。

建议是Azul自己提出来的没错，但是他并没有进行过实地考察，所以见到这一大片荧光水母点缀出的天空——或者应该说是海面时，他和Jade几乎同时感叹出了声。幽蓝色的星点荧光连成网状，明暗闪烁，绵延覆盖了快一海里长宽的面积。一瞬间的事情，上层水域的某一点发出了强光，然后沿着海面，向四周迅速扩散消失。Azul正猜测着那是什么自然现象，轰隆作响的雷声便借由空气和水传入他的耳中，看来现在海面上的天气状况和预报情况并无相悖。Azul往对方身后躲了躲，不论经历多少次，雷声和闪电也还是会引起他没来由的心悸感。  
表层海水中有不时劈下的闪电和大量含毒的水母触手，三人最终选择停留在了中间偏上的浅水层，从这里看到的荧光水母图，也与Jade想象中的星空最为相似。美景当前，Azul用力晃动着Floyd，对方却任性得不得了，说什么也不睁眼睛。自己拽了他一路，事后要是反过来被抱怨什么，到了地方没叫醒他，岂不是让人火大。Azul在这边摇Floyd摇得直冒汗，眼看暴力手段就要升级，另一边的Jade正专心盯着悬浮于头顶的水晶水母，用右手食指点画着什么。

突然，Jade开口道：“可能是安眠药。”

“什么？”Azul已经放弃叫醒Floyd的努力，这原本就没有必要，只要说他自己不醒就好了，和谁把他搬过来没有关系。

“Floyd可能被人下安眠药了，我猜的。”Jade边记录着荧光的位置，边重复着刚才的话。

细细一看，天上的水母在随着水流缓慢移动，荧光点自然不是一成不变的，这微妙的移动反而使得海面比起星空更像是真正的银河。  
“你看西北角上那一片，像不像天琴座？”顺着手指的方向望去，Azul只看到了一堆模糊在一起的光点，其中的一颗确实较其他部分亮些，但是要说竖琴的形状，他半点也看不出。Azul摇摇头，自觉对话重点不应该在虚假的天文现象上。

“你要是那么有闲心，不如帮我找找双鱼座在哪里。你刚说的安眠药是怎么回事？”Azul心中升起了相当不好的预感。

Jade难得地配合了Azul的提问。他回忆着海鳝家的升学晚宴，复述了每个人的发言致辞。明明察觉到Azul越来越差的脸色，他却毫不在意一般微笑着，轻描淡写地以“夏夜的星空看不到双鱼座”作结。

“你知道自相残杀的事情吗？”沉默半晌，Azul问道。他努力地控制着自己的情绪，不想在这时候表现出动摇来。

“果然如此吗？”Jade回答了句意义不明的话。

+++过去+++

Azul·Ashengrotto，珊瑚之海海域里罕见的章鱼科人鱼，Ashengrotto家的独生子。身为餐饮业龙头人物的父母主营着一间坐落在海域正中的高级意式餐厅，每天仅接待有事前预约的少数顾客。他们兼营着连锁无酒精咖啡店，海内与陆上都有分店开设。按常理来说，Ashengrotto家应该是身处富裕阶层，但或许是为了掩人耳目，Azul从记事起，从没觉得自己的衣食住行有什么超出旁人之处。对于三口之家有些拥挤、却五脏俱全的双层楼坐落在海域的边缘处，就连父母在海域中心还有歇脚点这种事情，也是Azul快上小学时才知道的。

那天正好是保育园结业的后一天，没人照料的Azul被父亲带到自家的餐厅，他便是在那里第一次见到Leech家族的人。那条雄性的人鱼全身布满蓝绿色的斑点，身躯长得看不到尾鳍，黑色的头发泛着宝石蓝的光泽，眼角的部分有一段像是刺青一样的鱼状花纹，Azul实在不知道那容貌该用艳丽还是诡异来形容，他只体会到了一股来自于本能的恐惧。  
父亲与对方有说有笑地朝自己的方向走来，Azul用力地缩进章鱼罐底部，祈祷着对方不要注意到自己。但事与愿违，待回过神来时，他已经被一双纤长的手裹住，从罐里拽了出来。抬头正对上的是一双海蛇般鎏金色的细瞳。Azul倒抽一口冷气，硬生生把眼泪憋了回去。  
“你就是Azul？挺可爱呢。”不知该说是轻佻还是正经的话语从对方口中流出，带着一丝笑意，“以后请多关照了。”

Azul在很久之后才知道了另外一件事。  
Ashengrotto家表面上在经营独立餐厅，实际上予以背后合作的便是以海中的黑道闻名的Leech家族。鱼身买卖，用这个词来描述这个地下黑产业比较合适。章鱼是海鳝最为钟情的食物，规范化养殖早已不是难事，但是和章鱼一本同源却又截然不同的章鱼人鱼一直是黑市上的抢手货。与其说人鱼的肉质比起普通章鱼来得多么鲜嫩肥美，不如说大多是捕食者的猎奇心理作祟。章鱼人鱼异常的遗传死亡率造就了种族的稀少性，而稀少的东西自然得以哄抬价格。章鱼人鱼的只足也好，肉身也好，甚至只是血液和墨囊，在流入黑市前就会被卖家争抢。  
在这个产业链中，Azul的父母担当的是捕食者和被捕食者的中间人。以餐厅作为幌子，他们一面向限定的顾客提供禁忌的美食，一面给走投无路的同胞们一个出路——那是知道自己命不久矣、想给孩子一份遗产的可怜的父母，或者是宁愿断足卖血，换取饭钱和药物的流浪者。Azul不知道自己的父母和Leech家是如何结识的，他们也没有和Azul说过。只是每每提起来海鳝家的事情，母亲总是流露出一股无法道明的哀伤感，Azul并不清楚缘由。

大约在小学三年级的最后，以某件事为契机，Azul详细地询问了父母上学前那次谈话的内容：海鳝家究竟有什么传统，连身为无关人士的自己都得加以注意。不知怎着，这回反倒是父亲有些欲言又止。母亲合上手里的书，宝蓝色的双眼瞥向柜子里的相册，Azul之前玩耍的时候有翻过那本书，里面的照片大多是父母年轻的模样，有几张多人数的合照，若干长得一模一样的人鱼排在一起，就像是被做过人为处理的恶搞图像。  
“海鳝家的稚鱼们，想活到中学的唯一手段……”母亲又翻开了书，刻意转移着倾听者的注意力，“就是在自己被杀死之前杀掉对方。”

“只要自相残杀的信号枪一发令，在死到剩下两人之前，都不会受到法律约束。”父亲游动到母亲身边，佯装和母亲共读一本书。

怎么杀掉对方才能不惊动警察，不，应该说更之前的问题是为什么必须要杀死自己的亲兄弟，如此残酷血腥的传统究竟有什么存在的必要？发令枪又是什么时候？现在同级的海鳝兄弟们也会自相残杀吗？最后会剩下来的是谁？Azul想把这些话从喉咙中用力挤出来，到了嘴边却变成了啊啊的呓语。

不要害怕。放下书本的母亲蹲下身来，环抱起跪坐在地上的Azul，口中念出了一段从没听过的咒语。母亲的心跳声逐渐变响，敲打着耳膜。带着对整件事情的困惑，Azul最终还是支撑不住，昏睡在了温暖的怀抱之中。

+++六年级+++

水面折射的光线照在脸上，Azul眨了眨眼，这才发现原本睡在自己身边的两人不知什么时候已经没了踪影。昨晚Floyd到最后也没有醒来，自己本想和Jade聊些严肃的话题，提醒他们注意安全。但频频被对方用星座的故事打岔，到了最后，自己也只好沉默地看着海面，听对方讲些有的没的神话故事。如果自相残杀是海鳝们无法逃脱的宿命，就算不过是一厢情愿的奢求，Azul也希望能活下来的是和自己关系好的这两个人。

回到家里，父母在门口贴了留言条——说是得明天晚上才能回来。吃掉他们留下的午饭，看了几页魔法书，实在被昨晚的事情扰得沉不下心，Azul便窝在罐子里小憩起来。可惜没一会儿，他便被急促的门铃声吵醒。铃声响完还没过三秒，紧接着响起的是肉体撞击木门的声音。门外的急迫感不由分说地传染到了屋内，Azul深吸一口气打开了门，瞬间被眼前的景象惊得摒住了呼吸——血腥味扑来，伫立在门口的是在地狱里走了一遭的两只恶鬼。红色的是血，银紫色的是萦绕在两人身上的守护魔法。  
Azul无意识地咬住下唇，这种出血量就算是专门的医生恐怕也没有办法帮上忙，更不要提只是准中学生的自己。但是总让对方站在门口也不是办法，Azul抱着给两人料理后事的悲伤心情把他们让进屋内。

经过简单的检查，Azul发觉Floyd身上的血并非来自他自身，Jade也只是发烧加上喉咙发炎，没有致命伤。Floyd那边用镇定剂和安神药物便可解决，Jade这边的药有些难做，但翻翻魔法书也不是没办法，恢复得好的话，最快明天就能重新发声了。借助手语、唇语或者海螺壳之类的魔法道具，日常对话交流应该不会有障碍。  
Azul暗暗舒了口气，完全没考虑那些血究竟来自何处，更没预料到自己会被挣脱了束缚的Floyd硬生生扯断一只脚。

断足处流出的鲜血有可能会引来远处凶猛的动物，但是在房间里和已经杀红眼的Floyd相处显然更加危险。以防万一，Azul从外面锁上门，试图用这种精密的障碍，把失去理智的Floyd关在屋中。  
逃到那片全是章鱼罐的空地时，肾上腺素作用逐渐消失，Azul终于感觉到断肢处传来的痛感。选了个干净的罐子爬进去，用海带草草束住伤口，权当紧急处置。刚才实在太过慌张，止血的药和绷带一样都没拿，只能寄希望于压迫止血有些用处，在血液流干之前能得到及时的救治。

+++三年级+++

“你能不能离我兄弟们远一点？”海鳝六胞胎的长男正瞪着墨绿色的双眼，冲躲在罐子里的章鱼人鱼冷笑道。他手里举着一本刚从Azul背包里翻出来的笔记，封面上的笔迹稚嫩，一笔一划却十分工整。

“要不要我念出来给大家听听？……你不说话我可就默认了哦。”施暴者喋喋不休。Azul尝试捂住耳朵，但那尖锐的声线突破了层层屏障，不停地往耳朵里钻。

“「今天Jade给了我一只贝壳，之后要做成台灯还给他。」，恶心，这该不会你做梦写的小说吧？”他将这一页纸撕下扯碎，撒进罐子里。“可燃垃圾就要丢到可燃垃圾箱里。”  
还没离开学校的几个同伙发出哄笑声，一个个兴致高昂地盯着领头人，像是秃鹫在等待接下来用于进食的血肉。

“「今天和Jade一起去了水母园，没有开门。作为补偿下次再邀请他一次。」……警告你多少次了，请你离我优秀的兄弟远一点，都是因为你他才走上邪道的。”  
语气似乎礼貌，实际上满是讽刺。这警告Azul也确实见到很多遍了——在课桌上，在黑板上，在书包里，亦或者是找茬撞过来的人的口中。

“「Floyd拥有魔力了，应该是同龄人中的第一个。不知道我什么时候能得到魔力。」”多么普通的心愿啊，Azul想。究竟有什么值得笑的呢，教室里的水流有一瞬间的静止，然后涌起的是整本日记被撕扯的声音。

被对方拖出罐子按在地上的时候，刚撒在身上的日记本纸屑也被扬了起来。自尊心也好、肉体也好，都和这本日记一样碎得不成形状。Azul盯着对方的鱼尾，按正常来说，自己是不是应该哭着求饶，才比较合对方心意呢。从保育园开始，因为吐墨的生理问题和过于笨重的体型，遭受同龄人的冷眼和欺压已经如同家常便饭。直到前阵子，他都还是会边解释，边控制不住地掉眼泪。但是不知怎么着，只有今天，眼泪一滴也流不出来。写日记有什么错，内容也不是难以启齿的东西。一切反抗都被证明是徒劳，自我意识在回避着对方的暴力行径，不知何时起，Azul擅自沉浸在了回忆之中。

之前应该没有惹到他才对。海鳝家六胞胎，三男Jade和四男Floyd勉强算得上是朋友，先纠缠过来的也是他们俩而非自己。至于六胞胎中的其他几个，虽然脸长得没什么区别，但是和自己根本没什么交集。  
是什么时候和这群恶魔产生关联的呢？细细一算，大概是自一年级的生日起吧，Jade和Floyd一直不间断地送Azul东西。贵重的生日礼物不提，两只人鱼隔三岔五地将些漂亮贝壳、银叉子之类稀奇的小玩意塞到他手里，根本不顾他是不是想要。不愿和对方打交道的Azul虽然将所有的礼物都送还了回去，但那两人好像没有要停手的意思，反而更频繁地绕着章鱼罐，试图拽他出来玩。Azul曾几番追问原因，他俩在找遍借口搪塞后，只说过一句还算得上是理由的解释——“因为只有Azul把礼物退回来了”，搞得好像错又要推回Azul自己头上了似的。  
这么说，也有可能是三年级生日时的事……Azul眯着眼思考着。肯定是三年级的生日，自己要是没做多余的事，就不会平白树立敌人……

海鳝家的长男扬起手的时候，反应已有些迟钝的Azul没能察觉其意图，因而连躲开的动作都没做，硬是挨了一巴掌。眼前闪着星点的金光，左耳嗡嗡地响着，脑中发出血液流过的杂音。抬起头，那家伙的嘴在一张一合，传出来的语句像是被蒙了层塑料膜，分辨不清。他黑色的刘海和草绿色的头发编成三股，系在脑后，Azul一瞬间很想拽住他的头发顺势往罐子上撞。但是对方人数占优，真的打起来，恐怕最后死在这里的会是自己。看对方又要抬手，他咬紧牙关做出防御态势，却没等到预想中的冲击。

“把章鱼罐丢到海沟里会不会比较好玩啊？”，这样你就再也回不来了吧。那只海鳝露出玩味的表情。

Azul读懂了对方的后半句唇语，还没来得及挣扎，便被塞回罐子里盖上盖子。  
这样下去毫无疑问会死，他在那个瞬间陷入了前所未有的恐慌中，眼泪终于决堤似的掉了下来。

+++六年级+++

醒来时，映入眼帘是12岁的Jade·Leech。说不出话的Jade格外安静，只有表情显得有点儿焦躁。Azul缓慢坐起身，一不小心触到了腿上的伤口，却并没想象中那么疼，他这才发现Jade已经用医药箱帮自己做了包扎。确认了一下对方的身体状况——烧退了，但喉咙依然肿胀出血。距离药物起效估计还要一段时间，Azul有些发愁，Jade递过来一个鹦鹉螺壳。这东西是发声道具常见原料，这片空地散落着很多，Jade刚刚顺手捡了一个，等Azul醒来好为它施加发声咒语。

“这样应该就能说话了吧。”伏在Jade身后的Azul系好绳带，鹦鹉螺壳悬在对方胸前，正发着淡黄色的荧光。据说使用更复杂的魔法，还能让它发出与拥有者不同的声音，只是今天并没那个必要。

“……谢……谢谢。”经过声音和精神意识的匹配，Jade的话语变得流畅不少。“抱歉……”然后从那鹦鹉螺壳中吐出了罕见的弱气话语。

这可真不像你。Azul在心里默默想着。

Jade·Leech这个人，只对肯定的东西给出信任，只对喜欢的东西一往无前，从不回头，从不示弱。自己若是也能得到他的那种自信该有多好。眼睛愈发酸痛，Azul揉了揉，才发现眼角刺痛得厉害。最近不知道为什么，泪腺分泌活动有些旺盛，断足处也一抽一抽地发疼，实在不是什么好兆头。

“不是Floyd的错，你们俩也不是故意的。”Azul取出一瓶止血药水吞下。因为方才长时间的失血，他现在属实有点儿头晕。“……不过伤害补偿，我可没说不要。”

“悉……听尊便。”咳了两下，Jade尝试着说话。但随便捡来的东西到底还是质量欠佳，鹦鹉螺已经发出了滋滋的碎裂声。

“那么，我愿意以帮你们度过难关为代价……”Azul念起咒语，用魔法笔制作出两张金箔纸，其中一张已经由魔法填好了文字，“我要的回报是Leech家内部的最高管理权限。”

看着对方有些讶异的眼神，面色苍白的Azul勾着嘴角，发出同年龄不甚相符的笑声。  
“……当然是长大之后的事情，从秘书做起也可以，我是不会满足于当个灰色地带中间人的。”将契约书和鱼骨笔递给Jade，Azul绕到他身后，耳语道，“你和你选的Floyd一定能活到最后，对吧？我要的回报是你们的未来。”

契约内容难道不应该是我们一辈子是好朋友吗？意识到断了条腿的青梅竹马没什么异状，松了口气的Jade装出一副天真模样，科科笑着。破裂的鹦鹉螺不再发光，Jade只动了嘴唇没发出声音，Azul靠唇部动作将他说的话读得清清楚楚。

“那种小儿科的把戏只能骗骗Floyd。他把我的腿咬掉了，就算之后能长出来，他也该付出些代价。”拂了拂已经没再往下掉的眼泪，Azul举起魔法笔，在另一张契约书上刻写着什么。“骗你弟弟给我当苦力怎么样？”

只要不觉得回报和代价不成正比，那就随你。话没有明说，但Jade是这个意思。Azul将两张金纸折好卷成筒。踉跄着身体爬出罐子，还没太适应少了一条腿之后的平衡，贴海底移动的时候直往右栽。Jade上来扶了一把，好像也没起到什么帮助作用。

“该回家了。”Azul拽着他的手，说道。

+++三年级+++

回不去了。

自恶党们吵闹着把自己关进罐子到现在，Azul已经无法通过时间流逝计算出准确时刻了。从教室出发时，还有些银色的光线从罐口隐约射进来，等罐子被放到平地上的时候，四周已然是一片漆黑。那几个人狠狠敲打着罐子的外壁，把这一路搬运的疲劳全责怪在了自己身上。声音传进罐内，带着回音轰隆作响，脑中传来爆炸一般的疼痛，Azul捂住耳朵，等到罐子内外完全安静下来，又过去了好一段时间。  
贴在罐壁上听了一会儿，周遭安静得有些异常。难道说外面的人已经回家了？Azul攀爬到罐口，在一番努力后，原本推不开的盖子发出了弹簧锁打开的咔哒声。探出头去，他第一眼看到的是脚下的那片骇人的深渊。

海域边界的那条海沟，他们果然把自己搬到这里来了。明明有做过心里准备，但亲眼目睹所产生的恐惧感远超想像，满载于深海的震慑力压迫得Azul不敢出气。瞄了下周围的情景，好像自己正身处于海峡顶端偏下的一个平台上，或许是某个岩洞的边缘处。遗憾的是四周没有足够的光线，他只能看到个大概轮廓。

冷静冷静冷静……Azul沉回罐底，抬头向上望着。心里明白必须行动起来，但他实在没有勇气踏出罐子一步。要是这个时候有谁能突然出现在自己面前，像救世主一般伸出手，将自己拉出困境，那Azul愿意为对方付出除了性命以外的一切。但是现实终究不是童话，海中也没有擦一擦灯身就能许愿的精灵，万策殆尽，已经是真正的绝境了。

深夜的水温逐渐降低，有点儿发抖的Azul发现自己眼前出现了幻视。最初是罐口的一片发淡紫光的冰晶，然后是两片、三片……冰晶随着水流旋转展开，变成了一朵六角雪花，在漆黑的海中十分扎眼。Azul条件反射般地伸出手去抓，冰晶却在被触碰到的前一瞬间猛地聚合在一起，跳动起藤色的火焰。迟疑了一下，他最终还是选择将火焰攥在手中。火焰没有发出想象中的高温，却有光滑硬物般的触感。大约过了几十秒，或许更久，褪去火焰的银紫色魔法石静静躺在Azul的手心，发出幽幽的荧光。  
温热的液体滴落在魔法石之上，Azul从未像现在这般感激过天赋的垂怜。这是何等巧妙的时机，在逆境中施以援手的并非某一个特定的人，而是魔法——是这份自己无比渴求的才能。  
回忆着自己背诵得熟练的咒语，按照步骤一句句念出，整个罐子如愿发出银光。

当时的Azul天真地以为，发生在自己身上的欺凌事件会因为魔法的觉醒而减少。他不久后才意识到的是，这份才能反而成为了炸弹的最后一段引线，是自己亲手为它点上了火。

+++六年级+++

那对儿海鳝兄弟在空地的罐子里住了快三天了。

海鳝六胞胎只剩四人，偏偏自己就藏起来了两只。Azul每天小心计算着食物和零用钱花销，在父母离家上班之后掐着时间赶去投喂海鳝。他也不知道这种生活能持续多久。钱倒不是问题——这些年来自己攒了不少，那两人身上也有一些以供救急。问题是一旦到了父母的休息日，他得每天早早跑出门、晚上才能回来。时间一长，父母必然会察觉到异常。他们曾经千叮咛万嘱咐不要掺合Leech家的家事，要是知道了真相，恐怕要发相当大的火。

海鳝家的五男，便是选在第三天上午时登门拜访的。

父母出门差不多一个小时之后，Azul开始往食物篮中码放便当。门铃在这时突然响起，实在是出乎意料。如果是家长有急事回来，理应不会按门铃，Azul带着些疑问打开门，等在那里的是一只与Floyd长得极为相似的海鳝人鱼。

“Ashengrotto同学”，熟悉面容上神情陌生，淡金色的双瞳一眨不眨地盯住自己。Azul察觉对方并非Floyd后，下意识地后撤了几步，对方正瞅准这个空隙贴了过来，口吻似乎在逼问犯人，“我哥哥在你家吧？”

“Leech同学，你在说什么呢？”Azul深感自己运气不佳，遇上了个难缠的对手。为了不漏出破绽，他把便当篮往门口踢了踢，作势邀请客人进屋喝茶。

“我是来向Jade和Floyd道别的。”来客没有拒绝喝茶的邀请，却也没有继续追问自己哥哥的下落。刚一进门，他便用一副询问屋主人今天早饭吃了些什么一般的平淡语气，告知Azul自己接下来的计划。

“对不起，我真的不知道你哥哥在哪里。”虽然很在意他说的话，但是安全是第一要务。Azul端上一杯玫瑰茄茶和一盘米果。准备得匆忙，茶里因搅拌产生的泡沫还没消干净。

“这茶加的是安眠药还是神经毒素？”客人把加了辅料的饮品搁在一旁，面无表情地看着颇为窘迫的屋主人。

“Ashengrotto同学，其实我有一件事想拜托你。”看Azul没有回答的意思，他拿出一本书翻开，将其中一页指给Azul看。  
“你能不能帮我施一下这个咒语？”

刚刚下安眠药的计划败露，Azul原本打起了十二分精神，准备和对方决一死战。没料到受害者话锋一转，把主动权交回到自己手上。  
海鳝弟弟手持的那本古书没有封面，也没有图书馆编号。若是没有书线在书脊处双重固定，恐怕早就无法这样翻阅了。他展示出的泛黄内页掉了些碎渣，上面的文字全由古人鱼语写成，即使是对相关科目全部考取满分的Azul来说，阅读难度也非同一般。书上划线的部分可能是这位来访者做的笔记，Azul跳着读了一下，书上记述的是人兽杂合动物相关魔法咒语。而那只海鳝用手指尖点着的部分，正是施行难度极高、危险性也很大的返祖咒语。

返祖咒是将人鱼变为鱼类的一种魔法。施咒者需要通过绘制复杂的魔法阵，先将受咒者的灵魂抽出，然后咏唱长段的咒文，将其分为不同部分封装起来，等魔法药水将肉身完全变为动物形态后，施咒者再将灵魂拼装回去。因为失败率高且过程不可逆转，返祖咒早早被列入禁术之中，Azul对此只有耳闻，从没见过具体的步骤介绍。

小学生怎么可能做得来这种高难度的事情，看着填满书页的陌生禁术，Azul不自觉皱起了眉。来访者好像对他的反应很满意，左手抵着嘴唇轻笑着。  
“Ashengrotto同学不是也在学禁术吗？我记得这个咒语和契约书咒语的难度差不多来着。”他说着端起刚才那杯放了安眠药的茶，用手指来回摩挲着杯沿。

“我啊，不想再参加什么自相残杀了。Azul你肯定知道的吧。我弟弟死了，二哥也死了。被说是凶手的那两位假装失踪，大哥现在在到处找他们。我被不被杀，不过是时间早晚的问题。但是我不想死。”他盯着红紫色的茶水，发泄般吐露着内心所想。

那双和Floyd如出一辙的下垂眼失去了光彩，这使Azul突然想起件与他同班时的事情。这家伙总拿着海外舶来的书在班里乱晃，其中一本叫死亡哲学的书，格外受他的青睐。不管是上课还是下课，他几乎要把眼睛贴在书页上。起初有几个好事儿的同学找他的茬，后来兴许是被谁教训一顿，从此便没人再对他的异常行为提出质疑了。

“Azul，动物其实要比人类啊人鱼什么的坚强得多。短暂的寿命中，没有虚伪的兄弟情谊，也没有欺软怕硬的同龄人。”他用手在半空中比划着鳝鱼的形状，自嘲般笑出了声。“我想变成海鳝，没有天敌，也没有兄弟。去一片遥远的海域，孤单一人苟活到死。”  
是不是很逊？他看过来，用眼神询问着答案。  
看着对方有些丧气的脸，Azul摇了摇头，不是这样的。

Azul一时还没有整理好思绪，但是他觉得对方说得并没什么错，不会有人愿意毫无意义地死在亲兄弟的手里。虽说不清楚是从哪里泄露出了自己在学禁术的情报，提供帮助也未尝不可，但严格来讲，眼下的问题并不出在那里。  
Azul现在的咒术学习进度，仅仅是到制作契约书本体那一步。换句话说，虽然他能靠魔法做出纸质契约书，那也只不过是没有任何魔法约束力的纸张。想用这种契约关系，将对方的独特魔法据为己有、或者实现对方的愿望，实在是没有可能。如果如对方所说，返祖咒是和契约书同等水平的魔法，那现在的他应该是没办法施咒成功的。  
若是自己再强大一些，就可以拯救面前的这个人了。Azul死命咬着嘴唇，既无力答应对方，也说不出拒绝的话。

“希望你在茶杯里加的是神经毒素。”迟迟等不到回应的海鳝叹了口气，将杯中的茶一饮而尽。

两人就那么安静地对坐着，等了好一会儿，在Azul觉着自己也该说些什么的时候，对方先开了口。  
“啊对了，拜托你转告Jade，我听说家族内定的接班人是大哥和他。所以如果他选了别人，就要做好对抗家族的心理准备。是不是很可笑，明明有内定人选，还要举行什么自相残杀……”一切不过是幌子而已……。他的最后一句话的声音减弱直至消失，安眠药起了效果。

Azul也正是在这个瞬间，决定遵从自己的内心——尽一切所能，为对方施咒。

+++三年级+++

如果问Azul，Jade·Leech和Floyd·Leech这两个人对他来说意味着什么，那么答案不外乎是两点——希望的火光和悲剧的源头。  
Azul在升上小学三年级的时候，意识到了前者。

一年级到三年级的两年的时间，除了频繁关注自己的这两人外，Azul自认为不曾和同级同学们产生过什么正向的交集。这也是必然，谁会喜欢和一个笨重吐墨游不快的家伙玩呢？章鱼球也好，吐墨精也好，外号一个接一个地被创造出来，漫天乱飞。自己不想让家长担心，老师没有施以援手，普普通通的成绩也被那群顽劣者拿来取笑。而只有这两只讨人厌的海鳝特立独行，每天缠着自己，绕着罐子唱歌，吵得要死。

Azul在三年级的11月5日，为任性的两人准备了第一份生日礼物。他安慰自己礼尚往来也是同学情谊的一部分，然后将攒了三年的零用钱换成了一只用白花岗岩雕成的CD播放机和一盘流行歌磁带。

Azul不是对音乐有研究的类型，但为了这个礼物，他鼓起勇气，进了一家不算大的唱片店。不太喜欢小孩的店老板皱着眉头，倒也没有赶他出去的意思。怕被别人发现，Azul窝在最远的角落试听唱片，换到第五张，还是找不到自己想要的。大概是店老板看顾客选了太久，便过来搭话问他在找什么，吓了Azul一跳。

“有歌词是「我愿意游到海底，游到章鱼先生的花园里」……的歌吗？可能是外语的……”Azul低着头小声说。

那是两只海鳝在罐子外面嚎个不停的曲子。曲调轻快上口，但歌词明显不是用人鱼语写成。这句翻译还是Azul忍无可忍冲他们发火，两人才笑着用人鱼语唱出来的。  
小孩买什么唱片，磁带就够用了。仍然眉头紧锁的店老板口气里满是责怪，Azul只好乖乖点头。老板取了一盒磁带，用铅笔调整好了位置，换到试听机里。  
播放键咔嗒一声按下，听着熟悉的旋律，Azul突然觉得两人好像就正在自己身边绕来绕去。店老板在旁边合着节奏轻轻晃着身体，看起来对自己选的这个曲子相当中意。也许让他们进到自己的花园里也没什么不行，这大概是Azul第一次切身体会到音乐的魅力。

Leech家同胞兄弟不少，赶来巴结的人更多，因此他们生日那天格外的忙。Jade和Floyd无法得空出来找自己，Azul犹豫再三，决定亲自把包装好的礼物送去海鳝公馆。管家遵从着礼仪，将这位意外的访客请进候客室。过了一会儿，六胞胎中的长男出来接待了Azul。明明六个人过生日，自己却只准备了两人份的礼物，这让Azul有点儿不好意思。

两只海鳝好像把这礼物当成了Azul接受了友谊的标志。第二天就带着CD机，强行跑到Azul家里来做客。本以为父母会帮自己挡一下，结果他们好像还蛮喜欢这对兄弟，直接让两只海鳝进了自己房间不说，还准备了些点心。  
将磁带轻叩进CD机，空白的塑料条读了好一会儿，音乐倏然流淌进平时安静无声的房间。Floyd趴在一边跟着唱词，Jade轻轻和声，最后两个人跳着舞，到底是合力把圆滚滚的章鱼从罐子里拖了出来。

尽情跳舞歌唱吧，没人会知道我们在这里。Floyd一边环着Azul转圈，一边把歌词换成了人鱼语开心地唱着，也不知道和原来的歌词是不是一样。  
Azul被转得头晕，又不想当场吐出墨来，便捂住了嘴，任由对方拽着乱晃。

快乐且无忧无虑。Jade在旁边拍手打着节奏，将人鱼语的曲子接了下去，想必是原本歌词翻译出的一部分。

从那之后，Azul便没再拒绝两人的好意了。如果收到了水晶石，就回赠一枚海珍珠；收到了贝壳，就回赠一块鱼骨，Floyd说这是朋友间互相表达友谊的一种方式，Jade也叫他不要有心理负担。

朋友，这个在自己的词典里从没出现过的词汇，背后蕴含的内容是多么奢侈。Azul摆弄着满屋子亮闪闪的小物件，心里冒出一种异样的满足感。他翻开名为礼物记录的那本帐簿，从一年级到现在收到的东西一一被记录在案，现在已经填到差不多第三页了。虽然上学的时候也还是有用外号嘲讽自己的人，但是也许是心态的变化，连那些家伙的脸都变得不那么讨厌了。  
还想Jade和Floyd一起做作业，一起到没人的地方远足野餐，一起捉迷藏，然后输的人要被罚喝魔法药水，等海鳝们全变成奇形怪状的小动物，再拍照留念……最好不要照到自己，拍他俩就可以了。家里没有新相册，干脆到时候把照片贴到这个帐簿的背后，还要另找个日记本把每天发生的事情记下来……  
做完这些，他们应该就能算真正的朋友了吧。朋友……究竟是什么呢？Azul摩挲着帐簿的封面，嘴角不自觉地向上勾起。

可惜的是，幸福的时光持续了大概不到半年，Azul就没什么余力再思考这个问题了。

+++六年级+++

Azul拿着Jade写的挑战书，孤零零地站在海鳝公馆的大门口。

上次像这样独自前来，已经是三年之前的事情了。现如今，前来接待他的还是那个看不出表情的管家，被请进的还是那间待客室，与上次唯一的不同是，今天的房间里，已经有人在等候着了。那人看到Azul的时候，还和上次一样，微笑着打起了招呼。

“Azul同学好久不见。”海鳝家的长男将茶往Azul的方向推了推，示意他坐下。  
“自毕业以来，得有三天……五天没见了吧？”那人脸上的笑容任谁看来都是开朗活泼的象征，但想起过往，Azul只觉得背后发冷。

向对方传达了自己并没有在这里长待的打算，Azul倾下身，将挑战书放在桌子上。银白色的信封上签着Jade的名字，后面还有一个特殊的记号，用以防止信件伪造。

“那我就先走……”忍耐不了屋子中两人独处的沉闷气氛，已达成目的的Azul转身准备离开，然后被对方倏然打断。

“Azul·Ashengrotto，我也直说好了。虽然不知道你有什么目的，但是能不能不要再插手了？”那人的声音和三年级时比起来低沉了不少，骤然提高的音调显得更为骇人。可能是本能作祟，又或许是被欺负的记忆苏醒了，Azul觉得自己的腿有些发软，说不定刚刚坐下来才是正确的选择。

“我不懂你的意思。”停在门口的Azul转过身来，眯起眼瞪着对方。

“小五失踪了，你见过他吗？”那只海鳝微笑着把双手叉在一起。这个不是一道求解题，而是事关性命的证明题。

“托你的福，变成海鳝再也不会回来了。”Azul悄悄从口袋里摸出魔法笔，攥在手心。

这倒不是谎话。  
在决定接受施咒委托后，Azul把那本古咒语书翻了四五遍，反复计算了自己成功的概率。但就算有先导药水配合，成功率也就勉强能有三成，实在算不上高。  
Azul准备好契约书和药水，画好魔法阵，警告对方必须要做好既变不成鱼、也变不回人鱼的准备，简单一点说，就是死亡。醒来没多久的那孩子听完Azul的说明，一言不发地签好契约，仰头喝下药水，没有丝毫的犹豫。或许是上天回应了他强烈的愿望，返祖咒的施咒过程出乎意料得顺利。最终生成在圆阵之中的那条淡金斑纹的裸胸鳝美丽异常，从鱼头到细长的鱼尾皆为金色，在昏暗的房间中闪烁着荧光。在咒语完成的同时，因为集中力的过度消耗，Azul跌坐到了地上。那只新生的海鳝绕着Azul的全身游动了几圈，像是在道谢一般。紧接着，它从施咒前签好的契约书上划过，消失在了大海之中。

握在手中的魔法笔被魔法弹开，这是第几次因为走神而被对方占到上风了，Azul感觉到手腕传来的疼痛。与之同时，方才还端坐着的长男一瞬间便游到面前，用魔法做出的看不见的绳索，绕上了Azul的脖颈。

“士别三日当刮目相看嘛，Azul同学！”长男的声音有些疯狂。环在Azul颈部的绳子还在用力收紧，窒息不过是时间问题。  
不顾Azul全力的挣扎，长男一边用魔法压制着他，一边说道，“但你们章鱼人鱼都是这样，聪明从来不用在正路上。想要钱要地位就大大方方来要，装什么朋友。你个伪君子。”

“咳……咳咳……善…………”好疼，好难受，鳃部获取的氧气运送不到头上，Azul的眼前天旋地转了起来。喉咙被压迫着，想说的话也没法顺利吐出。怎么自己会惹上这种事情，早知道如此，就不应该来这个鬼地方。  
“咳……我从来就……不是善人，你当然也不是……” 八只腕足死命抵着对方，在魔法施放的空隙中，勉勉强强得到了个喘息的机会。Azul咬着牙回答，内容却不是辩解的语句。

对这个答案不算满意，对方拿绳子硬勒了好一会儿，颈部的压力总算有所放松。已经濒临极限的Azul跪伏在地面，低着头猛烈咳嗽着。铁锈的味道从喉咙中溢出，眼睛也被生理性泪水模糊成一片。既然要杀了自己，为什么不一鼓作气，实在搞不懂他究竟想要干什么。

“好久没用这个魔法了，没掌握好分寸。不好意思，你还活着吗。”声音从稍远的前方传来，不知什么时候坐回了原处的长男笑眯眯地说道。“还有什么别的事吗，Azul同学？没有的话你就可以走了。”

“我不是好人……但也从来没玩弄过朋友的感情。请你记住这一点……”  
Azul强撑着上半身，抬起头直视对方。不管看多少遍，那都是一张自己憎恶到不行的脸，偏偏和自己的亲友一模一样，平添精神的苦痛。Azul突然想起了一个必须在决战之前问的问题。怎么问Jade他都在找借口隐瞒，但除他之外知道真相的只有眼前的这位敌人。  
“四年级……快升五年级的时候，Jade和你说什么了？”

“你休学回来之前吗？……哈你猜猜他说什么了？”对方好像想起了什么似的，微笑的表情突然变得有点狰狞。管家被唤进会客室，对Azul说出送客。

看着那人脸上的有点儿扭曲的微笑，Azul发觉自己永远也没法得到这个问题的答案了。

+++三、四年级+++

与Jade和Floyd构筑起的友谊是悲剧的的源头。在小学三年级后半的时候，Azul终于意识到了这一点。

以日记被毁为起点，魔法的觉醒非但没能帮Azul摆脱周遭的恶意，反倒使得那群恶棍的欺凌手段愈发升级，没到三个月就硬砸碎了两回章鱼罐。每一次欺凌事件，或大或小，都是海鳝家的长男牵头。Azul之前通过偷听同学们日常聊天得知，那家伙和自己在同一天觉醒了魔法，实在是天大的讽刺。  
章鱼罐第三次、也是最后一次被那些家伙打碎的时候，散落的碎片尽数压到了躲在罐中的Azul身上，即使是身体表面有一层淡淡的鳞片保护，Azul依然被锋利的边缘划得满身是伤，人事不省。等再醒来时，他已经躺进了医院急诊科。  
这回总算能给那些人一些处罚了吧，Azul一开始也这么想过。但是，因为有人刻意地掩盖掉了真相，这起事件在校内完全没能激起水花，连没法来上学的Azul本人都被传成了体弱多病，自己摔倒在了体育课上，像是场笑话。

这之后，Azul接受了师长的建议，暂时休学在家，边养伤边自习。将近一年时间里，他都没有再踏进学校半步。

休学一开始，Jade和Floyd还和往常一样来探望Azul。他们好像也没听自家兄弟或者老师说起事情真相，还以为Azul遇上了什么肉食鱼，没游过对方。躺在罐子里的病人光是叹气，懒得和他们计较，也不想解释什么。既然欺凌的事实被瞒下，就代表这件事有必须被隐瞒的理由，一时任性可能会给朋友带来怎样的麻烦，Azul无法估计后果。等病好之后以自己的力量解决问题，算是比较稳妥的方案，Azul确信自己最需要的是时间。

身体上受到的伤不算太重，不到一个月就恢复得差不多了。只是越临近复学，越觉得胸口被什么东西压着，细微的声音也会引发失眠，回学校的日子一拖再拖。学习效率也是从那个时候开始下跌，逐渐发展到连书本都不敢翻开的程度。  
那对儿海鳝兄弟来的时间不算固定，但基本是每隔两三天、在傍晚放学之后来。Azul一开始还尝试着把自己的生物钟调整到那时候醒着，后来也没法靠自力控制。最常见的情形是两人在房间安静坐着，边喝Azul妈妈泡的茶，边看着Azul在章鱼罐里昏睡。房间里亮闪闪的礼物在这期间又增加了些，但是Azul实在没什么心情去记录，礼物帐簿自然搁置一旁，没再动过笔。

大概半年之后的某一天，兄弟俩照常前来探望。俩人在屋里写作业，闲极无聊的Floyd早就撑着头睡熟了，就在Jade也昏昏欲睡的时候，Azul突然醒了过来。一来一回关心了下对方的健康情况后，Jade跑去拿了盒双陆棋，怂恿还没完全清醒的Azul和自己下一盘。这种骰子和运气占了八成的游戏实在是不合Azul的胃口，但确实很久没和Jade好好玩过棋牌类游戏了，邀请也就没有了拒绝的理由。  
Azul半身探出罐子，Jade趴在地板上，两人中间放着棋盘，旁边倚着睡得正香的Floyd。棋局没什么特别之处的，掷骰子，选棋子，向前走，仅此而已。实话说，现在Azul的大脑根本没法处理过分复杂的运算，这种不需要动太多脑筋的游戏是刚刚好的锻炼。但不知是策略失误，还是今天着实运气不佳，Azul连着输了三局，眼看就要输第四局。在最后的翻盘点，他皱着眉头，抱起自己的一只章鱼脚思考着。

“Azul……”Jade突然在对面喊起他的名字。“……Azul……”  
声音有些急切，Azul从棋盘上移开注意力，抬起头看着Jade那张会令他胃部泛起疼痛的脸。

“……别再啃自己的腕足了，你饿了吗？”Jade瞪大的凤眼中满是惊诧。

一股血腥味荡漾在房间之中，Azul这才回过神来。新伤口流出来的血液没法掩盖旧伤的痕迹，这只腕足已经被自己啃食了不止一次。Azul将混着唾液的血肉咽下，大脑中脑内啡的分泌使得他连痛都感觉不到。究竟是从什么时候开始自食了来着，Azul完全想不起来。

从求助心理医生、得到药物治疗，到真正能集中精力学习，这个过程又耗费了快半年的时间。在漫长而痛苦的假期中，Azul总算想通了一件事——被欺负的主要原因是自己还不够强。若是能比其他人更早修得高阶魔法，即便是再次遭受欺凌，也将有可以防身的武器。为了找到那个最适合自己的独特魔法，Azul翻遍了家里的书柜，阅读了每本自己能够拿到地书籍。书柜角落里的那只小书箱不知道什么时候去了锁，Azul便是在那箱子里寻到了黄金契约书的魔法说明。

“该回来上学了吧？”Jade问道。

Jade的这次造访有些突然，他还罕见地没带上兄弟一起来。彼时Azul正忙着读魔法书，没工夫回话。十只手足一起运作，进度比预期快了很多。黄金契约书还没有学成，大概是自己的魔法专注力不够，用尽一切手段都没法让契约书现形。魔力只有半瓶水晃悠，这样下去是不能回学校的，Azul心情烦躁得不行，总算抬头看了看来访者。

“回去的话罐子还会被砸的。”Azul说，“至少得学会把罐子保护起来的魔法。”

“前几天Floyd恰巧和大哥打了一架，说是晚餐的甜点没分匀，两败俱伤啊哈哈哈。”没有接上一句话，Jade突然提起了自己没在场的兄弟，Azul不知道他是作何用意，不满地歪了歪头。

“不过也多亏了他打的这一架，我借机会和我哥聊了聊你的事情。”Jade一本本拾起摊在地上的书，夹好书签插回书柜里。  
“不用担心了，Azul。回来上学吧。”Jade转身离开书柜，游到了Azul面前。

Azul抬起头盯着正向自己发出邀请的Jade。青梅竹马的面庞和一年前比起来成熟了不少，身躯也早就长过了自己。本希望靠自己解决的问题最终还是借助了朋友的力量，也不知道Jade是怎么了解到实情的。Azul的胸中猛地涌起一股不甘心，因为瓦罐碎片而留下的伤疤也无谓地胀痛着。说起来，之前被自己啃咬的腕足的伤口虽已愈合，却没能恢复成原本的样子——前端残缺着不长不短的一段，看着不甚美观。残疾的足部没有阻碍日常行动，Azul便也没觉得有什么不好。越是有才能的人，越会遭人轻侮。这伤疤的存在可以时刻提醒自己软弱的代价，这一生都绝对不要让这段经历重演。  
思绪飘得太远，动作停了半晌。 Jade抿着嘴，死盯着Azul，一言不发。Azul低下头，把魔法书的最后一句重点抄在演算纸上，然后答了一句好。

+++六年级+++

傍晚时分，海沟之上，两条人鱼正在这里决斗。  
Azul小心地从洞口探出身子，借着海面射入的隐约光线和海鳝身上的荧光斑点，努力地辨认着两人的身影。

上午发生了那样激烈的冲突，没有丢掉性命实属万幸。Azul用魔法草草掩盖了脖颈上的青黑色勒痕，虽然会有些不自然，但临近决战，过分紧张的Jade没有发觉异样。  
原本计划是Jade去迎战、Azul在章鱼罐这边待机。Floyd近来因为安眠药的副作用，睡眠时间过长，根本没法坚持到兄弟相见。至于Azul为什么不一起去壮声势，倒不是Jade觉得决战二对一不公平，他坚称自己有话想和长男说，如果可以的话，希望能一个人去见对方。

Azul起初是这么答应的，只是Jade离开没多久，他便后悔了。细细想来，两只海鳝人鱼在魔法能力上势均力敌，Jade或许还要优秀一些。但保不齐长男会使出什么手段，换取不光彩的胜利。Azul犹豫再三，还是拎上了药箱，往海域尽头游去。

三年级的那一天，Azul和Jade长途跋涉，好不容易来到海域边界，却因为水母园的闭园扫兴而归。邀请伙伴陪自己出游，最终双双吃了闭门羹，Jade好像也有些过意不去的样子。Azul就是在那时，在Jade的介绍下，得知秘密洞穴所在的。洞壁之上，三只相合伞之下刻着海鳝六兄弟的名字。Jade解释说是长男觉得刻字好玩，想用这个来纪念他们兄弟之间的交情，没想到字迹会在墙上留这么长时间。  
在那之后不久，就是连罐子一起被丢进海沟那一次，落脚的地方竟也是同一个地点。Azul靠着刚觉醒的魔法在岩洞里探了一圈，本意是想找找看有没有回去的路。谁知找着找着，看到了洞壁上的名字。能在地貌不稳的海底留存三四年时间，确实可以称得上是奇迹了，说不定海神也在暗中庇护他们兄弟呢。  
将准备好的药品清点一遍，坐到洞穴的地面上，Azul被自己无聊的想法逗笑了。要是真的有海神庇护，怎么可能会落到自相残杀的地步呢。背后的岩石突然发出清脆的撞击声，一只镶嵌深灰色魔法石的魔法笔掉下，碰撞弹跳到Azul的足边。魔法笔没有名字，Azul不得不冲向洞口查看情况，刚刚还离得很远的两人已经缠在了一起，交叠在洞穴这一侧的岩壁上，肉眼分不出谁占上风。

Azul倚在洞口边缘，肩膀抖个不停。最后死掉的会是谁，自己能接受结果吗？不管自问多少遍，他也没法给出最合理的回答。大概过了一个世纪，也可能是现实生活中的仅仅几分钟，一段模糊的黑影贴着岩壁滑落，同他的那只魔法笔一样摔在了洞口凸出的岩石上。

头发因为互相撕扯而凌乱不堪，空洞的墨绿色双眼说明了战败者的身份。落下来的长男搭在洞口一动不动，随水流摇曳的尾部勉强显出一点还活着的样子。侧腹部的瘀痕可以推测他刚刚经历了怎样的战斗，不出意料，那也将成为他的致命伤。上午还气势凌人的那张脸，因为失去了表情而变得阴森恐怖。Azul攥紧魔法笔，一边防备着对方反扑一边慢慢靠近。  
长男的神情实在不同寻常，比起说是因为重伤失神，更像是受到了某种精神控制。Jade确实比较擅长这类魔法，但直接催眠同类好像还是头一次。

Azul从后面绕上那具无力反抗的躯体，拉进洞穴深处。正是这个人，用残酷的方式介入了自己的生活，毁掉一切，然后像是什么都没有发生过一样，享受着朋友和家人给与的关爱和尊敬。  
“你就那么想赶尽杀绝吗？”面对着早已没什么反应的海鳝，Azul冷笑着问道。这句话大概并不是说给对方听的，而是给自己勇气。以眼还眼，以牙还牙，是时候该了结这一切了。

“Azul·Ashengrotto……”尸体突然开口发声，Azul猛地收紧腕足。  
对方的声音颤动了几下，肉身并没有要反抗的意思。“……你们家现在是Leech家的帮手没错，但未来保不准会成为对手……”  
海鳝喃喃着，回答了Azul刚才的提问。难道这也是催眠效果的一部分吗，Azul紧抱双臂，用腕足控制着对方，不知道这种僵持还能撑多久。

“明明只要逼你离Leech家远一点就好了。……但父母也好，弟弟也好，都说要拉拢你……咳咳”  
对方的声音渐弱，口中咳出的大量血液打断了回答，话语的意思也变得不甚明确。

Azul打开药箱，挑选着化血的药物。作为食物链中的上下级，自己家和Leech家的关系确实太近了些。如此说来，一年级时，他们兄弟仨送自己生日礼物，说不定也是出自家长的要求。只是不清楚后来为什么三人会出现那么大的分歧，才发展成现在这样，说不定是六胞胎性格使然吧。  
取药的手顿了一下，自己有什么拯救对方的理由吗？一列列药瓶工整地码放在药箱中，单独装在一只锥形瓶中的药水吸引去了他的目光——那是之前施返祖咒时使用的先导药物，顺手多做了一瓶备用，便一直留在药箱中了。

三年级的时候，正是Azul自己送的生日礼物让这个人意识到，讨厌的家伙和弟弟们建立起了友谊，所以他才会焦躁地带着一帮人来试图除掉祸患吧。理解了这一点之后，Azul心情突然变好了些。因为才能而嫉妒自己，希望得到弟弟们的全部，海鳝家的长男说到底也不过如此。Azul从药箱中取出药水，玫瑰的香味萦绕在了两人周围。

“欲望这东西是兴奋剂。太过依赖的话，迟早被吞噬掉的……但你好像不太明白这个道理。”Azul将开了封的药水灌进对方嘴中，用力缠紧他的的身体。因为疼痛而扑腾的海鳝没过一会儿便完全安静了下来，Azul挥动自己的魔法笔，画出了那个复杂而华丽的魔法阵：“你和他们明明长得一个样……太可惜了。别死那么早，请继续在人间赎罪吧。”

灵魂从放置于魔法阵正中的肉体中抽出，收束成为暗金色的光球。前天反复背诵过的咒文还没有忘，Azul将魔法石紧贴在胸口处，诵念着咒语。光球被用作灵魂容器的魔法石吸引，一眨眼功夫便融入其中。海鳝人鱼的身躯被魔法阵自身的力量揉碎，然后重组，变成一条墨绿色的鳝鱼。

一言以蔽之，这次施咒是失败的。  
在试图将灵魂拼回海鳝身体的时候，Azul察觉到了问题所在。施咒顺序没有出错，过程极尽完美，只是眼下完全感受不到那本应附属在魔法石上的灵魂。或许在第一步，看到光球的颜色那么暗淡——也就是说，灵魂已经弱到随时可能消散时，Azul就应该清楚魔法不可能成功。只是他从内心里没有办法接受事实而已。

“……1，2，3，4，5，6，7。好孩子都会上天堂的。”

沉默半晌，Azul低声唱起学来还没多久的曲子。触手轻轻卷动着冰冷僵硬的躯体，曲调被刻意地拉长，他模仿着唱诗班的少年，为逝者送上镇魂曲。  
俯身拾起掉在不远处那只从笔杆上脱落的黑色的魔法石，Azul抓着有尖端的那一侧，用力在岩壁上划动。相合伞下除了Jade和Floyd以外的名字全都被抹除，划到面前这个人的名字时，他不知怎么犹豫了一下。共度同级生生涯六年，光看名字也会触动些回忆，但现在也都过去了。Azul攥紧棱角锋利的石头，在相合伞的另一侧刻上了自己的名字，连手指被割伤出血也没有察觉。  
“你和你死去兄弟，就在地狱里乖乖等我们吧。”划下最后一笔，Azul停止了咏唱。

深渊凝视着趴在岩洞旁的Azul，海鳝的尸体安静地坠向其中。也许过一小时，也许过一天，它就会被头上挂着灯笼的深海鱼撕咬殆尽。  
如自己所愿，Jade·Leech和Floyd·Leech取得了自相残杀的最终胜利。鼻息兴奋异常，Azul不得不想想水母的事情平静心情。清晨的阳光光束照进海沟，一条人鱼的身影映入洞中，那是在海沟顶部徘徊着的Jade。他大概不知道胜负已分，还在焦急地等待着与兄长的第二轮对战。  
Azul将带来的药品整理好，从稍远的地方绕到海沟之上，呼唤着的青梅竹马的名字。Jade的眼睛红得厉害，不清楚是因为一夜未眠，还是因为掉过眼泪。海鳝家的守护咒语生了效，他原本发暗的左眼瞳孔变为了绚丽的金色，显然是和Floyd进行了交换。契约缔结，木已成舟，大人们大概也只能接受游戏结果，不再追究失踪者的下落了吧。

后来，听说两人——尤其是Floyd——无论如何也不愿相信五男的死亡，周围的大人们便也顺着他们的意思，扯了些谎话，说什么未来再让他们选择要不要继承家业。事实上，想要逃脱Leech家族，逃脱两人的宿命，这辈子都是没可能的。他俩终归有一天也得接受这个没有选择的现实。

而Azul·Ashengrotto，不出意外的话，会选择永远和他们走在一起。

以两人的共犯这一身份。

FIN.


End file.
